IIIa Imago Mundi
by Misao-CG
Summary: ¡Secuela! Una amenaza surge desde la Pacífica ciudad de El Dorado. ¿Podrá el Santuario de Athena manejar esta nueva amenaza? ¡DEJEN REVIEW!
1. Prólogo

**A/N¡ALERTA DE SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Pasé por un pequeño periodo de bloqueo de autor inducido por que tuve que dejar mis lentes en la óptica para que les aumentaran el aumento (eso sonó extraño), y como los muy mala leche no podían hacer eso en el día, me dejaron sin lentes (por lo tanto expuesta a dolores de cabeza muy fuertes) por una semana en lo que se demoraban en repararles, como si yo tuviera vista de rayos X y no necesitara el puñetero artefacto. ¡Méndigos!

**�¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa… aunque últimamente la muy perezosa no se ha quejado en lo absoluto.

Algo ha de traerse entre manos la Musa esta :_sospecha_:.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 78 para ver y entender Manga: El mal verdadero no puede ser destruido, solo puede ser empujado hacia otro reino donde dormirá por varias centurias o milenios antes de despertar._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Imago Mundi."**

_(La Imagen del Mundo.)_

**Prólogo:**

**El Ataque.**

La Selva se hallaba en un sepulcral silencio. Para un observador no habituado al Amazonas, este silencio tan profundo le parecería algo normal, pero no lo era. Nada se movía, los animales sentían dentro de sí que algo no estaba bien. Un temor soterrado les impedía desde dormir a aquellos que eran animales diurnos, o buscar alimentos a aquellos que hacían de la noche su día. Se respiraba miedo, o no… no tanto como miedo, no es esa una buena palabra para describir aquella penetrante sensación. Era una mezcla de angustia con tranquilidad. Todos los seres vivos del Amazonas estaban a la expectativa, sólo reflejaban la inquietud de la que eran víctimas en sus profundos ojos. El cazador no cazaba, el que pastaba no comía, el carroñero no acechaba los cadáveres.

Incluso los chamanes de las distintas tribus indígenas del Amazonas, así como aquellas personas en los poblados 'civilizados' del interior de la Selva, allá donde difícilmente se saben de gobiernos o de globalización, y que tenían algún grado de percepción, miraban al cielo preocupados. Algo se venía encima. Algo grande.

Aquél ser salió del agua y reptó por la orilla con sigilo, aunque la cautela en tierra no fuera lo suyo. Junto a él iban dos seres más. Ninguno de los 3 era humano, aunque así lo pareciesen a simple vista. Él era un espíritu nutria, le acompañaban su hija y un espíritu Caimán. Como Espíritus de la Selva que eran, podían asumir forma humana a voluntad. Fuera del agua, y sin profanar el silencio en el que la selva se había sumido, corrieron a una velocidad poco creíble durante más de media hora. Sabían adónde se dirigían, y los tres tenían urgencia por llegar lo antes posible.

De pronto, 4 seres les cortaron el paso en forma ruidosa, aunque no les permitieron hacer ruido a ellos, rodeándoles de súbito.

Un chillido… como aquél que precede a la explosión de un volcán, resonó por todos los rincones del Amazonas, desde el río Orinoco hasta Iguazú, inundando todo el continente Sudamericano con un chillido espantoso y atemorizante. Los 7 que se habían reunido tan sorpresivamente miraron hacia la copa de los árboles, sintiendo en sus venas la agitación de espanto de los árboles.

"¡Ay no…!" Susurró asustada la hija del espíritu Nutria. Apenas la oyeron quienes la rodeaban

**Santuario de Athena.**

_Amanecer._

Saori apretó los ojos en sueños, las manos y los labios con muchísima fuerza. Era como si de pronto le hubiera atravesado un cable de hierro al rojo vivo en la garganta, que le impedía gritar. No podía despertar tampoco. Se agitó entre sus cobijas, haciéndose un ovillo en sí misma, pero no pudo hacer más. Saori estaba perfectamente conciente de lo que ocurría, pero nada podía hacer al respecto. Quiso agitar los brazos, pedir ayuda, moverse¡Hacer Algo! Pero ni encender su cosmo pudo, algo se lo impedía. Estaba completamente paralizada, vulnerable, a merced de una poderosa y agresiva voluntad ajena. El dolor en su garganta se extendió por sus venas hacia su cabeza y pecho, dando la sensación de que le estaban desgarrando los miembros con lentitud. Se aterró y con justa razón. Lágrimas derramaron sus ojos, aunque seguían estos cerrados.

**_"�¡TE DIGO QUE LES SUELTES!"_**

El grito sonó autoritario y como con eco. Como quien grita usando un megáfono, con voz grave y potente. Saori sintió como si la soltasen de improviso. Se incorporó con rapidez en la cama, agitada, con los ojos y cara hinchada, hiperventilando, tal como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua. Se llevó las manos al cuello casi por instinto al tiempo que las lágrimas recorrían sin freno sus mejillas. ¡No podía llorar! No lo había hecho cuando tuvo aquél sueño antes de la batalla contra Hades¿Por qué habría de llorar ahora? Una pesadilla… una horrible pesadilla, era tan solo eso. Suspiró profundo y trató de calmarse. Se pasó las manos por el cabello antes de abrazarse a sí misma…

… ¿Los brazos y piernas le ardían?

_"**�¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIRME!**"_

_":muy débil¿Te das Cuenta de lo que has hecho…?"_

Athena levantó la cabeza y puso atención. Reconoció la segunda voz como aquella que había dado la orden de que la soltasen: sonaba débil y exhausta, pero firme en su posición. ¿Acaso había sido victima de un ataque a distancia? (Err… ¿no es obvio?)… pero… ¿Quién la había ayudado? Las voces sonaron cada vez más lejanas, como perdiéndose en estática. El labio inferior de Saori tembló, echó las cobijas a un lado y se puso de pie.

"�¿Pero Qué…!" Exclamó Saori sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, los cuales se abrieron a un tamaño imposible producto de la impresión. Abrió y cerró la boca con terror sin poder emitir sonido. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

Dos hilillos de sangre salieron de las comisuras de sus labios. Saori se revisó a sí misma, tanteando su cuerpo en busca de heridas. Sus piernas y antebrazos estaban arañados con alevosía. Aunque las heridas parecían superficiales, sangraban con profusión, y lo que es peor, sentía como si le hubieran volteado limón en ellas. Si con la pesadilla que había sufrido, atroz, por decir lo menos, había conseguido controlar sus volátiles emociones de adolescente de 16 años y calmarse tras el susto… esto lanzaba por la borda toda compostura y controles previos.

**"�¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

El alarido que pegó Saori se escuchó por todo el Santuario.

**Amazonas.**

Dos espíritus nutria, el espíritu caimán y 4 espíritus Mono Araña observaban hacia la ciudad desde la copa de un árbol, a más de 30 metros de altura, con creciente preocupación. Los espíritus mono se hallaban en un inusual silencio. Habían estado vigilando la ciudad todo el día y noche, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder acercarse o alejarse para poder alertar a los demás espíritus de la selva de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaban frustrados.

Desde su ubicación en el árbol, podían ver sin problemas hacia el interior de las doradas murallas de la ciudad. Todos sus habitantes eran guiados en forma más o menos pacífica hacia una de las pirámides por enormes cosas negras de gran volumen, de forma humanoide y que parecían ser soldados. O al menos ese era el rol que estaban cumpliendo en ese minuto. Algunas personas parecían poner mas resistencia que otros, sobre todo los más jóvenes y recién llegados, e intentaban huir a cualquier precio, pero eran detenidos y llevados a la rastra por algún guardia hacia la pirámide. Parecía que no habían bajas entre los humanos, al menos que los espíritus pudieran ver, pero eso en vez de alegrarles, les preocupó aún más: a lo mejor se planeaba una matanza general.

"Comenzó anteayer al mediodía." Dijo uno de los espíritus Mono, de aspecto venerable. "Estamos preocupados: no hemos podido salir del sector y nuestros enviados de paz no han regresado. Las Hembras de nuestro grupo están muy asustadas y agresivas."

"¿Alguna noticia de Miguel?" Preguntó César, el espíritu Caimán. Los monos negaron con la cabeza. Los 7 espíritus de la Selva cayeron en el más profundo silencio. No sabían qué hacer.

"¿Los jaguares están enterados?" Preguntó Joao, el espíritu Nutria. Los monos volvieron a negar con la cabeza.

"No lo sabemos: suponemos que no. Ya sabes que se recluyen en época de cría." Dijo otro mono, más joven y de aspecto fuerte. "Algunos Espíritus Serpientes están enterados… es cosa de tiempo antes los jaguares se enteren, si es que no lo saben ya."

"Y conociéndolos, seguro ya están tomando cartas en el asunto." Añadió el mono viejo. Joao se mordió el labio inferior: si los Mono Araña estaban tan silenciosos, entonces la situación era peor de lo que el Río le había dicho. La nutria miró a su hija. "¿Ixmucané¿Me puedes hacer un favor?"

"No hace falta Papá. Aunque no me lo pidieras, iba a ir a avisarles a los demás de todos modos: si veo a los jaguares, se los diré." Afirmó Ixmucané con una sonrisa. "¡Chicos¿Me ayudan a bajar?" Uno de los monos se balanceó hasta ella y le ofreció la mano con carisma, que la Nutria aceptó temerosa.

"Yo te bajo, Ixmucané. Sujétate fuerte."

Dicho esto, el mono aferró a Ixmucané contra sí con ligereza y vertiginosamente la bajó del enorme árbol, dejando tras de sí a los preocupados espíritus de la selva.

**Interior de la Ciudad.**

**¡PLAAAAAAAF!**

El anciano y el guerrero fueron lanzados contra la pared de oro macizo con una facilidad y fuerza apenas creíble. Miguel se levantó con cansancio e intentó correr hacia ellos para ver como estaban, pero una potente barrera se interpuso en su camino. Otro hombre, de unos 28 o 30 años (hay que decir que bastante guapo) lo miró con severidad. Se acercó a él casi con desdeño, lo agarró de su cabello, lo zarandeó y arrojó contra una pared. Miguel se incorporó antes de que su agresor tuviera otra oportunidad de golpearle. Se apoyó contra la dorada pared y le dedicó una fría mirada.

"Esto que haces será tu perdición Nar." Protestó Miguel con energía e insolencia.

"¿Desde cuando un chiquillo de 12 años como tú sabe leer el futuro¿O será que aprendiste a leer en las estrellas?"

"Nací con esa habilidad, Nar, a diferencia de ti, que tuviste que aprenderla."

"Por supuesto. Eres el Rey – dios. Soberano de El Dorado. :_sorna_¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?"

"Déjame ir. Déjame ir y capaz te perdone: hoy me siento generoso." Gruñó Miguel.

"No. Por desgracia para ti, yo no me siento así. Acéptalo: ahora eres mi prisionero."

Miguel golpeó la barrera con enojo. Le dio un par de puntapiés e intentó empujarla, todo en vano. Nar, el villano de la semana, lo miraba divertido. El niño volvió a golpear la barrera y siseó de furia.

"¡Vas A provocar Una Guerra Santa SI Sigues Con Esto!" Exclamó exasperado. "¿Es eso Lo Que Pretendes¡Casi Les Matas¡No Solo a Ellas, sino también a esos dos¡Si sigues con esta actitud, cuanto dios haya que tenga escolta nos van a caer a patadas! **NO** hablo sólo de los dioses aztecas, los mayas o los incas, sino también de los del otro lado del charco Atlántico ¡La Ciudad **NO TIENE** Defensas!"

"Mi querido Miguel… es eso lo que pretendo. El enorme poder de la ciudad puede con todas las deidades: deberías saberlo mejor que nadie." Nar explicó con calma. Se encogió de hombros. "Además de todas maneras les voy a matar. Antes o después depende de ellos: si me atacan, me trae sin cuidado."

"¡Cuánta Arrogancia, Nar! Atacaste a 3 dioses y a un avatar. ¿Crees que sus escoltas se van a quedar así no más, cruzados de brazos? Yo controlo la Voluntad de la Ciudad ¡**NO SE PUEDE USAR** tal poder de ese modo! Me niego a ayudarte. No tengo porqué. Yo soy El Dorado, un dios, y me niego a participar de esta farsa."

"¡Por Supuesto que lo eres y por supuesto que no puedo usar la voluntad de la ciudad! A menos que **YO**, **NAR**, me convierta próximo Rey – dios Dorado."

"¡JA¿Cómo Piensas Hacer Eso¡**NO ME HAGAS REÍR**! Me tendrías que matar a mi antes de eso, y no tengo intenciones de quedarme quieto mientras lo intentas." Miguel se puso las manos en las caderas. "Además no puedo morir." Su piel, de un intenso color dorado, pareció refulgir de disgusto.

"¿Quieres apostar?"

Nar chasqueó los dedos. Dos Sombras apresaron a Miguel antes que este pudiera escapar. El niño no se las dejó fácil, pero aún así no pudo soltarse: más Sombras acudieron en ayuda de las primeras. Nar sacó un puñal ceremonial de entre sus ropas, se acercó al muchacho para rasguñarle el pecho. Miguel apretó los dientes de dolor y cayó de hinojos al suelo cuando lo soltaron. Sangre dorada manaba de la pequeña e insignificante herida. No era una gran hemorragia, pero Miguel sabía que no dejaría de sangrar hasta que se acabase toda su sangre: esto le asustó.

"¡Soy un Hombre Libre de El Dorado y Reclamo La Línea de Sucesión! Yo, Nar, respeté lo Sagrado de las Condiciones: es hora que cambie el gobierno." Repitió Nar tras rasgarse su propio tórax con el puñal. A diferencia de Miguel, su herida se cerró ni bien se abrió. Miguel tragó saliva del coraje que le dio.

"¡Maldito Seas, Nar¡**TE DESTIERRO**!" Toda la ciudad de El Dorado se remeció ante las enojadas palabras de Miguel. Una potente corriente de aire se abalanzó contra Nar, pero este, inmutable, al cabo de unos minutos, levantó una de las manos y toda conmoción cesó.

"No lo creo Miguelito. Lo que hice fue algo legal. La voluntad de la ciudad ya está pasando a mi control. Pronto no serás más que un muchacho normal y morirás por la falta de sangre."

Miguel apretó los dientes. Podría aparentar 12 años, pero había vivido mucho más que eso. Tenía experiencia, era astuto. Sabía que estaba en inferioridad de condiciones, pero no se iba a dar tan vencido así de fácil. Además todavía le quedaba una carta bajo la manga. Se llevó la mano a la herida, como si así quisiera detener la hemorragia y le clavó los ojos a Nar.

"¿Te quieres convertir en mi sucesor, eh? No sólo necesitas mi sangre…"

"Todos quienes deben tributo de sangre a El Dorado fueron llevados a los calabozos. Darán lo que me deben cuando sea el momento."

"¡El Dorado No Tiene Calabozos!"

"Ahora sí."

"Feh. Aún así este tributo tiene que ser voluntario."

"Lo será si no quieren morir." Nar se acercó a uno de los enormes ventanales del palacio real. Se sujetó de una columna. "No me mires así, mocoso. El Dorado ahora tiene los guardianes que nunca tuvo y que siempre debió tener: mis Sombras y mis Golems de Obsidiana. ¡Oh Sí! Pronto, cuando te desangres, me convertiré en el Rey Dorado, reúno las condiciones, recibiré mi tributo de sangre y limpiaré la tierra de todos los dioses, sin importar cuáles sean. Cambiaré el mundo a mi imagen. **Todos** me obedecerán."

"¡Si tomas mi lugar de esta forma tan violenta, alterarás el equilibrio del mundo! No habrá más estaciones. Eso será desastroso: nos llevas al matadero." Siseó Miguel.

"… ¿Tengo cara de que eso me importe? Todo será como yo quiera y ordene." Nar hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Puedo crear otro orden natural con la ayuda del poder de la ciudad."

"No. No será así. Te saldrá gente al camino."

"¡**JAJAJAJA**¿Por qué **NO**¿Piensas evitarlo?" Nar se acercó a Miguel y le propinó una patada en las costillas. "¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?"

":_jadea_: Los espíritus…"

"**NO** podrán hacer nada ese montón de animales roñosos. ¡No Podrán Acercarse a la Ciudad!"

"¡**FEH**! No te confíes demasiado… No eres el único en la línea de sucesión… algo te puede salir mal."

Nar enarcó ambas cejas. Esto lo tomaba por sorpresa. ¿Qué no era el único¿Qué quería decir Miguel con eso? Levantó al muchacho del cuello y lo azotó contra la pared. Un hilillo de sangre dorada salió de la comisura de los labios del muchacho. Aún así no perdió su arrogancia.

"El Dorado Es Una Ciudad de Paz. Vas a Iniciar una guerra total contra los demás dioses." Balbuceó Miguel adolorido. Nar volvió a azotarlo.

"No podrán contra mi poder. No podrán derrocarme si no saben donde está El Dorado, menos si no pueden dar con la ciudad, que por más de 600 años ha permanecido oculta a los ojos del mundo. :_furioso_: **�¿QUÉ QUISISTE DECIR Con Eso Que NO SOY EL ÚNICO!**"

"Eso. **NO** eres el único." Nar volvió a azotar a Miguel contra la pared.

"¡Habla Claro!"

"¡**NO**!"

Nar iba a azotar de nuevo a Miguel contra la pared cuando el anciano se le colgó al brazo. Observó largamente a Miguel y cerró los ojos con pesar.

"¡No lo haga, por favor, no le haga daño a Miguelito!" Suplicó con angustioso pesar. Aquél hombre era aún más viejo que Miguel si eso era aún posible. "Él… verá… usted… no es el único Libre, nunca fue el único… hay 9 más igual que usted… Ellos no se encuentran en la ciudad… Necesita del consentimiento de estos Libres o no podrá…"

**"¡NO LE DIGAS!" **Gritó Miguel. Nar lo silenció tras darle otro azote contra la pared.

**"¡HABLA, ANCIANO!"**

…

**Atenas, Grecia.**

"¡Me Lleva De La Patada Esta Cabezota Mía!" Rezongó Alsacia tras encender la luz del baño.

La chica bostezó con ganas y se aseguró su gruesa bata de levantarse. Hacía mucho frío, como siempre era a finales de Octubre. Abrió el botiquín y comenzó a buscar las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Cuando por fin dio con las benditas píldoras, Alsacia las quedó mirando unos instantes antes de sacar lo que necesitaba del envoltorio. No le gustaban las pastillas. Nunca le habían gustado, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a que estas formasen parte de su vida. Era inevitable: desde que le habían extirpado el bazo que dependía de los antibióticos para el resto de su vida. Alsacia seguía esta orden sin siquiera chistar, de eso dependía su bienestar.

Se tragó la pastilla con un poco de agua y se observó al espejo. Había despertado con una jaqueca capaz de romper un dique. No lograba recordar bien su sueño, pero sabía que no había sido placentero. ¿Qué había sido¿Una daga¿Sangre¡Bah! Lo único que lograba recordar era estar tendida en una plancha de piedra y que un difuso encapuchado que le entregaba algo, pero eso era todo.

Prefería soñar con Camus que con encapuchados.

Alsacia salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto arrastrando los pies. La jaqueca la tenía preocupada. Hacía algunos días que estaba despertando con ellas. No quería comentárselas a Camus, porque sabía que no iba a terminar de contarle cuando estaría en la puerta del consultorio del médico. Eso sí, se las había comentado a su mamá… ella le había dicho que era el producto del estrés por no haber tomado vacaciones en dos años, que considerara tomarlas pronto y que se pusiera trozos de papa en la cabeza. Alsacia entró en su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama, abrazó su peluche (un oso polar que Camus le había regalado para su aniversario), se cubrió con las cobijas y se dispuso a dormir las dos horas que aún le quedaban de descanso.

**Santuario de Athena.**

Mu terminó de vendar los brazos de Saori, quien ya parecía haber dominado el terror que la había invadido no hacía dos horas. Marin le pasó a la asustada diosa su tazón de leche tibia y se sentó en silencio junto a ella. Shion, preocupado, se mantenía cerca, atento a cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, cosa en la que mostraba un exceso de celo: meditaba en lo que Saori había podido contarle luego que se hubo calmado lo bastante como para que sus palabras fueran inteligibles, relato que no dejaba de ser alarmante.

Los 11 caballeros dorados restantes esperaban en el Salón Principal con los nervios crispados, en silencio y muy quietos. El único que hacía algo era Máscara de la Muerte, que retorcía un imaginario cogote e insultaba a su imaginario enemigo en italiano por haberse atrevido a lastimar a la niña Athena mientras dormía, dándole los debidos golpes del caso.

":_sob_: Gracias Mu." Dijo Saori. El santo de Aries le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. La niña Athena tenía las mejillas y ojos hinchados de tanto llanto. Sus piernas y brazos estaban vendados por completo.

"¿Todo bien? Avíseme si algo le duele, princesa." Le dijo Mu muy tranquilo.

"Todo está bien Mu. :_sob_: De lo contrario te lo diría." Asintió Saori. Tomó un sorbo de leche.

"Princesa, la ayudaré a vestirse." Le dijo Marin casualmente. Saori se puso de pie, y junto con la amazona, me metieron al baño. Shion cruzó miradas con Mu, y ambos luego se quedaron viendo el ensangrentado pijama y las materiales usados para curar las heridas de la diosa.

"Maestro. No sentí nada, ningún ataque externo. Nada pasó por Aries o por cualquiera de las demás casas." Explicó. "Shaka de Virgo tampoco sintió nada… todos están muy alterados." Dijo Mu serio y preocupado. Shion suspiró.

"Yo tampoco, Mu. Nadie sintió nada." Aseguró Shion luego de un suspiro. "No me imagino quien pudo atacar a Saori" Shion tomó aire. "Hace un rato, recibí tres mensajes, mientras curabas a la Princesa. Pandora del Inframundo, Fler de Asgard y Sorrento de Siren… Hilda, Hades y Poseidón sufrieron ataques similares." Le explicó con voz de ultratumba. Mu se mordió los labios. Ambos lemurianos permanecieron en silencio largos minutos. Saori salió del baño, luciendo un traje deportivo cómodo y sencillo, aunque abrigado.

"Shion… :_sniff_: Ya estoy lista." Dijo Saori mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Está segura, Princesa? Podemos dejarlo para más tarde." Le dijo Shion.

"No… es mejor que vea ahora a mis santos y que les explique de inmediato lo que me pasó: han de estar preocupados por mi." Saori se veía decidida. Quizás esta además era una forma para calmarse a sí misma. "Además ya estoy bien, no es nada serio: Ya no me morí." Añadió.

"No pude convencerla de lo contrario, Excelencia." Aseguró Marin, siempre junto a Saori. Shion suspiró.

"Mu, ve con los otros. Estaremos con ustedes en un minuto."

Mu asintió con una reverencia. Salió de la habitación con calma. Saori tomó aire y comenzó a caminar en dirección al Salón Principal. Marin recibió del Patriarca el báculo de Niké y el escudo y los llevó por ella, mientras ayudaba a Saori a caminar.

**Esparta, Grecia.**

María se sentía inquieta. Sentía una presión en el pecho desde hacía dos días, aunque parecía haberse incrementado durante la noche. Quizás su corazón estaba mal, se dijo a sí misma que mejor conseguiría una hora con el médico: después de todo tenía fuertes antecedentes cardiacos en las mujeres de su familia. Abrió el estante de la cocina y sacó un vaso. Lo llenó con agua y se lo llevó a los labios.

"¿María?" La voz de su marido sonó casi con temor. María se giró sobre sus talones.

"¿Pasa algo, Enrique?"

"Tenemos que ir a Atenas."

María reprimió un suspiro. La última vez que Enrique le había dicho eso, con ese mismo tono, fue para decirle que la única hija que tenían había sufrido un horrible ataque y que agonizaba. Dejó el vaso sobre el mostrador y le clavó los ojos a su marido.

"¿Q – Qué pasó?" Preguntó la mujer con temor. Tenía razones de sobra para sentir temor. ¿Acaso la presión en su corazón se debía a un instinto de madre? Enrique negó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado.

Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Detrás de él, había alguien… una mujer. Esta tenía una mirada penetrante, salvaje y autoritaria al mismo tiempo, pero la suavidad de alguien con mucha experiencia. La pareja conocía muy bien a esta mujer. María, ni bien la reconoció, se llevó las manos a la boca.

Sabía que esta persona no se presentaría a menos que algo **MUY MALO** hubiera pasado.

**El Dorado.**

A rastras, Miguel fue llevado por dos sombras fuera del palacio, junto a su guardián y al anciano que había intentado defenderlo. Un rastro de sangre dorado quedó marcado en el suelo y que señalaba la dirección en la que se lo habían llevado. Nar salió a la terraza luego que se hubieron llevado a su dorado prisionero de su presencia, la cual tenía una vista panorámica preciosa de la ciudad y de las pirámides principales.

No era un villano feliz. Acababa de notar un error de cálculo que ponía en peligro todo su plan de conquistar el mundo (este ha visto mucho "Pinky y Cerebro").

Suspiró… y frunció el ceño. Bueno. Este vuelco en los eventos sólo le dejaba una alternativa: deshacerse de los demás ciudadanos Libres de El Dorado, que no estaban dentro de los muros de la ciudad. Chasqueó los dedos, aunque esta vez algo de humo color fucsia emanó de estos. 9 Sombras emergieron del suelo, cada una con puñales de oro macizo.

"Búsquenlos y sacrifíquenlos."

Ordenó Nar con voz quieta. Las sombras se desvanecieron en el aire, obedeciendo en el acto a su amo. Ahora había que cruzar los dedos… cruzarlos para que ninguno de los demás Libres hubiera respetado lo Sagrado de las Condiciones.

"Feh. Lo dudo." Aseveró Nar en voz alta. "Sabiendo como está el mundo… lo dudo."

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_En El Próximo Capítulo._**

****

_"¿Camus?" Su voz sonaba algo insegura. Le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos con fuerza… como si se le fuera a escapar de un momento a otro. El Santo de Acuario le respondió el abrazo._

_"¿Pasa algo, gordita?"_

_":mohín: No me digas _gordita_." Alsacia no se despegó de su pecho. "¿Me abrazas más fuerte?"_

**PS:** Siee… Mi Musa se puso a trabajar. Esa vez les ofrezco un fic que espero sea de aventuras (con su debida cuota de romance, obvio). Como vieron, estoy ambientando esto en El Dorado. Mi Plan para este fic es tomar un poco de cada una de las mitologías de las civilizaciones precolombinas (Maya, Azteca e Inca) e inclusive algunas de las creencias de culturas que no alcanzaron a ser civilizaciones, **para darle luego un toque personal**. Tenga **MUY EN CUENTA** esto a medida que avance el fic. Les doy las gracias por su preferencia y espero que me apoyen a medida que este monstruo se desarrolle.

**�¡DEJEN REVIEW!** Las respuestas a las mismas podrán encontrarlas en mi profile.

Tengan en cuenta esto para los capítulos finales.


	2. Capítulo 1

**A/N¡ALERTA DE SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Las respuestas a sus reviews las encontrarán en mi profile. Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**�¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 80 para ver y entender Manga: Incluso las más valientes y tozudas almas se derriten y quedan vulnerables ante un lindo y tierno cachorrito o gatito._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Imago Mundi."**

_(La Imagen del Mundo.)_

**1ª Parte: Umbrae Silvae **_(Las Sombras de la Selva)_****

**Capítulo 1:**

**Los extraños trances de Alsacia.**

**Santuario de Athena.**

_Tres Días después._

Hacía frío, era un día con mucho viento. Luego de aquella desastrosa mañana en la que Saori había despertado casi a toda la península del Ática con sus gritos, nada extraño o fuera de lo normal había ocurrido que hiciera pensar en un nuevo ataque. Aún así, el Santuario estaba en alerta de mediana gravedad, con lo cuál la actividad diaria dentro de los recintos se había incrementado considerablemente, al igual que los turnos y las rondas.

El ataque que Saori había sufrido no había sido exclusivo para ella. Hilda de Asgard sufrió uno similar y sospechaban que lo mismo había ocurrido con Artemisa. Poseidón y Hades también fueron atacados, aunque en sus casos, despertaron como si les hubieran dado la paliza más memorable de su inmortal vida. Espectros, Generales, Santos y dioses Guerreros estaban bastante paranoicos y no hacía falta de mucho para hacer que estos saltasen a la defensiva, aún con el clic de las cámaras fotográficas (las llamadas a sus celulares les estaban destrozando los nervios). Varios Santos de Athena que vivían fuera del Santuario, principalmente aquellos que tenían a su cargo campos de entrenamientos, habían llegado a Grecia antes que terminara la mañana en la que Saori había sufrido el ataque. Los Santos de Bronce también habían arribado y se habían unido a las nuevas rutinas del recinto sagrado sin chistar. Mientras no supieran quién era el enemigo, o donde estaba, bien poco podían hacer más que redoblar la vigilancia.

Si bien tenían menos tiempo libre del que quisieran, estos aún eran permitidos de vez en vez; claro que para trauma extremo de los santos de bronce y plata, estos descansos eran lujo de los santos dorados, aunque apenas durasen 12 horas. ¡Más aún! Él único que contaba con algunas pocas horas extra que el resto era Milo, lo cuál se debía a privilegio de futuro padre: tenía que cuidar de Alisa, quien estaba ya en el último mes de embarazo.

**Techo de la Casa de Acuario.**

Camus estaba sentado en el techo junto con Alsacia. Desde allí observaban la puesta de Sol. El santo de Acuario apenas había terminado sus rondas: se había encontrado con la agradable sorpresa que Alsacia lo estaba esperando en su casa con la cena lista. La chica se había tomado el día libre, y se había ido al Santuario a pasar el rato. Le hizo compañía a Alisa y a Saori (quien había bajado hasta Escorpión) durante la tarde, mientras su chico daba vueltas por el perímetro del lugar. Como Alsacia sabía que a los santos dorados les estaban dando como bombo en fiesta luego del ataque sufrido por la diosa, había decidido darle una sorpresa a su '_osito polar'_ preparándole la cena. Camus, quien no sólo se moría del hambre a esas alturas, sino que también le gustaba mucho que lo regaloneasen de esta manera, agradeció de corazón este gesto.

Lo único extraño de la situación había sido que Hyoga había coincidido con Alsacia algunas horas en Acuario antes que Camus regresase. Le criticó todo, desde la comida que preparaba hasta la forma en la que cocinaba. Por alguna razón, a Hyoga le gustaba alterar a Alsacia, aunque no lograba mucho. La chica apenas le daba bola y dejaba que hablara. A palabras necias, oídos sordos. Lo importante era que a Camus le gustase, no al chiquillo… y considerando que el Santo de Acuario dejó el plato limpio y pidió repetición…

Alsacia se recostó en el hombro de Camus y lo abrazó. El Sol ya se había puesto, pero su luz aún no se apagaba del todo. Algunas estrellas aparecían con timidez en el cielo. Esa noche no habría Luna que opacase su brillo. Camus abrazó a Alsacia y le besó la frente con ternura.

"La cena estaba deliciosa." Le dijo el santo de Acuario. "Habría comido más." Alsacia le sonrió, abrazó sus rodillas y le miró juguetonamente. Camus la imitó.

"Espero que no digas eso por compromiso."

"No me gusta mentir. La cena te quedó de rechupete." Camus miró hacia el cielo. "Además la sal arregla mucho las comidas y con hambre todo se encuentra delicioso."

"Jijiji… ¡Mal Agradecido!" Alsacia le dio un juguetón empujón a Camus que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Su chico cayó sobre su costado: Alsacia le saltó encima. "¡Vaya¿Esto es lo que se siente cuando atrapas a un santo dorado?"

"Hiciste trampa."

"¡Ahora Eres Mi Prisionero!" Exclamó Alsacia con una sonrisa, apresándolo con sus brazos, como para impedirle que se moviera. "Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo." Camus, en un súbito movimiento, se impulsó hacia delante y tomando a Alsacia, dio una vuelta y la apresó sin hacer nada de ruido o esfuerzo, de forma que quedó debajo de él.

"Cantas victoria muy pronto. Te confías demasiado."

"Tendré que corregir ese error. ¿Me enseñarás, Osito Polar?"

"No puedo… Si te enseño algo serás mi alumna, y no me puedo permitir deslices con mis alumnas." Le dijo con galantería.

Alsacia le sonrió y le abrazó el cuello. Se clavaron la mirada varios instantes, sin cambiar de posición, antes de fundirse en un profundo y largo beso. Camus rodó hacia un lado, de forma que quedó de costado, con Alsacia junto a sí, mirándose ambos a la cara. Se acariciaron las mejillas, sin intercambiar mayor comentario, sin desviarse la mirada.

Nada en el mundo les faltaba… aunque… en las profundidades de sus ojos podía detectarse un extraño temor. Ya llevaban casi año y medio saliendo juntos y habían pasado por una dura prueba. Camus, como nunca antes le había pasado, estaba totalmente a merced de Alsacia. Lo único que podía distraerlo de ese sentimiento sería la posibilidad de que Athena estuviera en peligro o que ella misma le ordenase que dejase de verla, cosa que no ocurriría. Alsacia era la mitad de su corazón, el complemento que le alegraba su melancólica vida. Si bien había tenido antes chicas, con las que incluso había compartido cama, esta era la primera vez que sentía algo así de intenso por otra persona.

A Alsacia le ocurría algo similar con Camus. Nunca se le habría cruzado por la cabeza que terminaría enamorándose tanto de un hombre, o de un santo de Athena. Cuando el año anterior le había pedido a Alisa que le presentara uno, lo había dicho más por jugar que por cualquier otra intención. Alisa no le había presentado a Camus, él mismo se había presentado en aquél pasillo del registro civil el día de la boda forzada de su mejor amiga. Desde entonces se había quedado prendada. Demasiado tal vez.

No podían vivir sin el otro… lo sabían. Pero tenían miedo de algo, y no quería que el otro se enterase. La relación de estos dos estaba en una encrucijada. Había llegado a un punto en el cuál había que tomar una decisión. Lo que sentían por el otro era demasiado fuerte y había que hacer algo al respecto. Tenían tres opciones: o llevaban la relación al siguiente paso, seguían igual o terminaban. Las dos últimas opciones les condenaba, pero sentían temor de la opción que parecía ser la más indicada. ¿Y si el otro no quería¿Y si no funcionaba¿Y si el otro no sentía lo mismo? Ni Camus ni Alsacia podrían soportar un fracaso así. Sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de esto… pero por ahora lo dejaban en espera… ninguno se atrevía a plantear el tema.

"¿Camus?" La voz de Alsacia sonó insegura. La chica le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos con fuerza, como si se le fuera a escapar de un momento a otro. El Santo de Acuario le respondió el abrazo.

"¿Pasa algo, gordita?"

":_mohín_: No me digas _gordita_. No lo estoy." Alsacia no se despegó de su pecho. "¿Me abrazas más fuerte?" Camus le besó la frente y procedió a abrazarla. Así se quedaron largo rato, bajo las estrellas y la cada vez más profunda noche.

**El Dorado.**

Nar bebió un poco de agua y se regodeó en la fruta que yacía en un enorme platón de oro cerca de él. Comió un trozo de piña y algunas uvas. 5 sombras se materializaron no lejos de él: sus puñales estaban manchados y llevaban cada una un odre lleno de sangre. Se arrodillaron ante él y le presentaron los tétricos paquetes. Nar se levantó y tocó con la punta del pie uno de los odres. Hizo una mueca de aprobación y miró a sus sombras.

"Lleven esto a la pirámide principal."

Las 5 Sombras tomaron los odres y se desvanecieron. Nar avanzó hacia los ventanales, con las manos sobre la espalda.

"Faltan 4. Feh. Sabía que no habían respetado nada."

**Atenas. Casa de Alsacia.**

Alsacia llegó a su hogar a eso de las 23:00 horas. Camus la había llevado a casa, luego de que pasaran unos preciosos momentos juntos en el techo de Acuario. Si había decidido irse del Santuario había sido porque sabía que su chico estaba más cansado que caballo de bandido y que necesitaba dormir todo lo posible. La chica hizo una mueca¿Quién habría atacado a Saori? La chiquilla esa no le hacía daño ni a una mosca. Dejó la cartera en el sillón y comenzó a revisar el correo que le había llegado ese día. Cuentas, publicidad, el seguro¡Bah! Lo típico. Alsacia dejó de lado las cartas y quiso ir a su habitación.

Frío. Mucho frío. De pronto sintió que el calor de su sangre la abandonaba. Fue como si la metieran dentro de una tina con agua helada. Dejó caer los brazos y su cabeza se inclinó hacia delante, sus rodillas se doblaron bajo de sí y se arrodilló contra su voluntad. Sus ojos… sus ojos se pusieron en blanco… parecía estar conciente, pero hacía unos instantes que Alsacia no lo estaba.

Detrás de sí, se irguió una Sombra, que levantó en el aire un puñal dorado. Se escucharon algunos tambores lejanos, y el cuchillo se dejó caer hacia su nuca con rapidez.

Un rugido.

**Casa de Acuario.**

Camus levantó de pronto la cabeza. ¿Acaso había oído un rugido? Había llegado a casa no hacía mucho, luego de haber dejado a su chica en la suya. Se disponía a irse a dormir, cuando este presentimiento le paralizó. Respiró un par de veces, en silencio, prestando mucha atención a lo que le rodeaba. No se oía ni una mosca. El santo de Acuario volvió a suspirar. Esto de los ataques lo tenía algo paranoico, a él y al resto de sus compañeros. Se encogió de hombros: ya era hora que tuvieran algo de acción, pero no se refería a una guerra de suspenso.

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"¿Diga?" Sin hacerse de rogar mucho, Camus contestó el teléfono en seguida.

"_¿Camus?_" Era Alsacia, sonaba desconcertada. "_Disculpa que te moleste… pero no vas a creer lo que pasó._"

"¿Qué ocurre, _chérie_?"

"_Este… parece que entraron a robar a mi casa¡Está Todo Patas Arriba!_" Camus enarcó ambas cejas tras escuchar a Alsacia. "_No sé si llamar a la policía… es extraño… de pronto estaba aquí y todo estaba ordenado, y luego me veo en mi habitación y la sala estaba hecha un desastre… ¡No entiendo nada!_"

"Estaré allá en unos segundos, Als."

**Estancia de Athena.**

Saori se incorporó de golpe en la cama, sujetándose el cuello, como quien intenta respirar. Shaina y Marin, quienes, al ser las amazonas de mayor rango del Santuario, habían recibido la orden de Shion de quedarse con ella por cualquier cosa, aparecieron junto a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Saori miró a Marin y a Shaina, mientras se echaba aire con las manos. Estaba roja… Shaina le acercó un vaso de agua.

"Princesa Athena ¿Está usted bien?" Le preguntó Shaina, quien ya escaneaba el lugar con su penetrante mirada buscando algo fuera de lugar.

"Sí… estoy bien." Dijo Saori, bebiendo un sorbo de agua. "Sentí como si me fueran a atacar, pero algo se interpuso en su camino y pude defenderme… Nada más estoy algo… impresionada."

"Iré por su Excelencia Shion." Anunció Marin tras ponerse de pie.

**El Dorado.**

Ante la estática presencia de las Sombras, Nar cayó al suelo, apretando los dientes del dolor que aquellas agudas garras le habían infringido. Esta vez no había sido Miguel quién había detenido el ataque… sino alguien que no se esperaba. Nar se puso de pie, negándose a recibir ayuda de sus Sombras. Hiperventiló unos momentos para luego recuperar un poco la compostura. Su tórax mostraba marcas de garras.

"¡Maldita Sea!"

**Atenas. Estación de Bomberos.**

_Dos días después._

Era como si ningún bombero hubiera visto nunca a una mujer grávida en su vida. Temprano esa mañana, Milo había llevado a Alisa a un control de embarazo, y en vista que no podía caminar mucho y que el santo de Escorpión tenía que hacer algunos trámites en el centro de la ciudad, había ido a la estación de visita, causando un gran revuelo. Le faltaban unas 5 o 6 semanas antes de dar a luz, por lo que se veía tan enorme como la gorda de la ópera.

La chica estaba sentada en la sala común, y sobre la mesa estaba la última ecografía que le habían sacado, la cuál era objeto de un profundo escrutinio de parte de sus compañeros. Alisa estaba acompañada por Julián, Alsacia y Basilio. Ulises y dos bomberos más estaban buscando (y reparando) un VHS y un televisor, porque insistían en ver el video que Alisa llevaba con ella.

"En mi tiempo no habían de estas." Dijo Basilio. "Son muy claras y nítidas. Yo cuando veía las ecografías de mis hijos, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y jamás distinguí nada."

"¡Yo Las Encuentro Bacanes!" Exclamó Julián. "¡Miren Eso! Se ven las manitos y piernas muy bien… ¿Qué dice Milo, Alisa?"

"Jejeje ¡Que si le pasa algo a la eco los van a tener que recoger con pala!" Rió Alisa de buena gana. "Las tiene todas guardadas, desde la primera hasta la última."

"Por lo que he visto, Milo será un papá muy celoso." Comentó Alsacia. "No sé como lo hará para entrenar al crío o cría."

"¿O sea que al final lo va a entrenar para santo él mismo?" Preguntó Basilio. Alisa asintió.

"Sí, y no me opongo. De hecho lo prefiero: así no tendrá que sufrir la secundaria." Aseguró sonriendo. "Si no lo entrena Milo, sé que lo hará Aioros: el bebé va a nacer muy cerca del cambio de signo, así que es muy probable que sea Sagitario."

"Siee… si lo entrenan en el Santuario, no sufrirá la secundaria, pero sí los entrenamientos." Dijo Julián. "Dicen que son durísimos. :_medita_: Aunque pensándolo bien… la secundaria es más terrible."

"¡Tienes razón! La secundaria no se la deseo ni a Hades. Confío en Milo, Julián: Sé que será un buen profesor… y sé que tendrá que ser severo, pero no puede ser de otra forma." Le sonrió Alisa, quien se acarició la panza luego de suavizar el rostro. "Eso me asusta al mismo tiempo que me tranquiliza." La chica hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie. "Tengo Sed…" Alsacia, Basilio y Julián la obligaron a sentarse.

"¡Novata! No puedes estar moviéndote tanto con esa panza tan enorme." La regañó Basilio. "Yo te traigo agua. Vuelvo en un instante. Creo que tenemos jugo de frutas naturales ¿Quieres?" Le ofreció con amabilidad. Alisa le sonrió.

"¡Claro!"

Basilio se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de la Estación. Ulises seguía perdido en algún lugar del edificio, ya que aún no encontraba ni el VHS o el televisor: curiosamente, esos dos artefactos siempre se perdían (y encima tenían que ver la falla de turno). Julián y Alsacia se quedaron con Alisa. De nuevo el centro de atención fue la ecografía.

"¿Aún no quieres saber si será un mini Milo o mini Alisa?" Le preguntó Alsacia. Alisa negó con la cabeza.

"¡Sorpresa! Queremos que sea sorpresa." Confesó Alisa, sobándose la panza. "¡Ya me muero por cargar a mi bebé! Quisiera que estas 6 semanas pasaran más rápido."

"Mejor aprovecha lo que te queda y te pones a dormir." Le aconsejó Alsacia. "Después cuando el bebé nazca, no tendrás tiempo ni para estornudar tranquila, por mucho que Milo te ayude."

"Als, no seas mala leche, y no la desanimes." Dijo Julián. Este se volvió a Alisa. "¿Milo viene a buscarte, verdad?"

"Sí. Va a venir con Camus. Tienen que venir en camino." Anunció Alisa. Alsacia puso una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "Estaban viendo algunos asuntos con seguridad en el centro: anoche unos delincuentes se metieron al Santuario huyendo de la policía, y se toparon con la guardia de Ikki y Seiya. Como todos están paranoicos con lo que le pasó a Athena la otra noche, estos tipos quedaron bajo custodia de los santos de Bronce, lo que no le gustó a la policía. Vinieron a arreglar el trámite legal al respecto." Explicó la chica, soplándose el flequillo. "No sabía que había leyes al respecto. En todo caso, en lugar de sujetos yo me hubiera entregado a la policía: capaz que se los lleven a Cabo Sunión o a los calabozos del Santuario."

Julián y Alsacia asintieron con la cabeza, absorbiendo con lentitud la noticia que Alisa acababa de darles. Alsacia tomó la ecografía en las manos y la analizó más de cerca. ¡No podía creer lo bien que se distinguía al bebé! Se veía tan tranquilo, como quien duerme de una siesta profunda y bien merecida. Alisa cambió el tema. Se veía radiante y no paraba de hablar de su futuro retoño. Julián le escuchaba divertido. Alsacia abrió la boca para decir algo… pero… fue como si pusieran el mundo en cámara lenta. Sin soltar la ecografía, dejó caer los brazos a su costado. Observó a Alisa y a Julián unos momentos… parecía que le hablaban.

"¿Alsacia?"

Julián se puso de pie y se acercó a Alsacia. La chica puso los ojos en blancos y los músculos rígidos. De pronto, Alsacia bajó la cabeza, exponiendo su nuca, asustando a sus compañeros. Julián entonces comenzó a tratar de aplicar primeros auxilios, tras intercambiar una mirada con su otra compañera. Alisa, no sin esfuerzo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina.

"¡Basilio¡**VEN RÁPIDO**¡Es Alsacia!" Llamó Alisa sin perder más tiempo. Basilio asomó la cabeza por la cocina y corrió hacia la sala común tras oír el llamado de Alisa.

Rápidamente se acercó a Julián y comenzó a ayudarle. No sabían lo que pasaba, pero Alsacia no reaccionaba. Parecía ser un ataque epiléptico, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Alisa observaba sin poder hacer nada. Decidió ir por agua a mojar un pañuelo o algo que la hiciera sentir útil. Entonces el bebé le dio una buena patada en las costillas. Alisa se detuvo, tomó aire un par de veces y se sujetó el vientre. El bebé comenzó a moverse inquieto y sin detenerse ni un solo momento, dándole ocasionales pataditas. Alisa puso una gran cara de pregunta, pues esto nunca antes le había pasado (Y eso que su bebé ya era bastante activo).

Entonces se sintió un chirrido horrible, que llamó la atención de todos en la estación. Era un cosmos agresivo y horrible. Alisa se volvió hacia Alsacia, en el momento que Julián y Basilio eran expulsados hacia atrás. Se cubrió la boca de la impresión y quiso dar un paso hacia delante. Una puntada terrible impidió que siguiera moviéndose. No era una contracción, era como si le clavaran algo metálico e hirviente desde la espalda hacia su vientre.

"¡**Aaaaaargh**…!"

Las piernas de Alisa cedieron bajo su peso, pero no cayó al suelo. Alejandro, que venía alertado por los ruidos, la sujetó por la espalda justo a tiempo y la ayudó a sentarse, apoyándola contra la pared. Alisa se sujetó el vientre y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Alejandro le dijo algo, pero no logró escucharlo. Abrió los ojos un instante… Alsacia… seguía igual de inerte que antes, inerte en aquella silla. Basilio y Julián estaban tirados no lejos de ella, aunque el segundo parecía moverse… Una Sombra se erguía por detrás de su amiga, con un puñal de oro macizo en alto. El bebé le dio otra inquieta patada. Alejandro corrió hacia Alsacia, pero la Sombra lo impulsó hacia atrás, siendo despedido en la dirección contraria.

Alisa quiso hacer algo por ayudar a su amiga, pero apenas podía moverse del dolor que sentía. La Sombra pareció mirarla unos segundos. Creyó oírla reír. Bajó el puñal a toda velocidad, dirigido a la nuca de Alsacia. Alisa se cubrió los ojos, ahogando un grito.

Se oyó un rugido y un escándalo como nunca antes lo escuchara. Sonaba como un gato furioso luchado contra un perro con rabia. Alisa abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la escena más extraña de su vida. Un leopardo… no… ¡Un Jaguar! Un jaguar se batía a tenso duelo con la Sombra y le estaba dando una buena pelea, el puñal había volado lejos. La Sombra hirió a traición al animal, pero éste no se arredró. El jaguar rugió de nuevo, mostró los dientes y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo a la Sombra. Alsacia seguía donde mismo, como si nada pasara.

Alisa se quiso poner de pie, pese al dolor, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron y la pusieron a cubierto. Milo la abrazó con celo, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, apenas tuvo tiempo de decirle que no se moviera.

"¡**DIAMOND DUST**!"

La Sombra fue congelada en el instante. Sin perder más tiempo, Camus la atacó y de un simple golpe la hizo añicos. Se escuchó un chillido metálico cuando la Sombra se desintegró. El santo de Acuario corrió hasta Alsacia, que seguía en la silla. Julián se incorporó dolorosamente. Basilio seguía en el suelo. Apareció Ulises agitado: algo había impedido que se acercara al lugar antes. Milo soltó a Alisa, se sentó frente a ella y la tomó por las mejillas, muy preocupado.

"¿Nena¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó con ansias. Alisa negó con la cabeza.

"No… Me duele el abdomen… :_dolor_: el bebé está muy inquieto." Le dijo entre resoplidos. Milo le puso la mano sobre la panza y encendió su cosmos solo un poquito.

"… Parece estar enojado…"

"¿Quién¿Tú o él?" Preguntó Alisa con una simpática sonrisa. Era bueno que pese al susto que tenía, conservase su buen humor.

"Ambos. Se siente muy enojado…" Milo miró a Alisa, quien de pronto apretó dientes y ojos. "¿Alisa?"

"Ouch… :_mucho__ dolor_: No es una contracción… pero duele, duele mucho… Es como si algo me estuviera acuchillando…"

"Mejor recuéstate Alisa y levanta las piernas." Sugirió Alejandro de pronto. "No podemos estar seguros si es una contracción o no."

Milo asintió con la cabeza y con su capa, confeccionó una improvisada almohada. Alisa se recostó no muy convencida, ayudada por su marido. Alejandro acercó una caja de herramientas que había cerca para ayudarla a mantener sus piernas en alto. Milo se quedó junto a Alisa todo el tiempo.

"Gracias Alejo."

"No hay problema."

La atención regresó hacia la mesa. Camus estaba junto a Alsacia, dándole suaves palmaditas en las mejillas, dado que nada de lo que los demás bomberos intentaban parecía hacerla volver en sí. Tenía los ojos abiertos y en blanco, los músculos rígidos y la cabeza gacha, exponiendo así su nuca. De pronto pareció relajarse, y cerró los ojos. Sus párpados se movieron rápido, como en estado REM… se relajaron, al igual que sus músculos. Parecía estar recuperando la conciencia con lentitud. Basilio y Julián, aunque adoloridos, observaban con atención. Ulises se los comía con urgentes preguntas.

Entonces Alsacia tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Se quedó así unos momentos… parpadeó un par de veces, alzó la mirada y observó perpleja a la persona que tenía delante de sí.

":_alegre_¡**CAMUS…**¿Camus:_extrañada_¿En qué momento llegaste?" Preguntó de todo corazón.

"¿_Chérie_¿Te sientes bien?"

"¡Claro¡Estoy estupendo! Aunque… no recuerdo qué hacía." Alsacia parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Por qué preguntas? Hey… ¿Qué hace todo el mundo mirándome¿Hice algo malo:**n.n**¡Cuenten el Chiste!"

Todos observaron a Alsacia con curiosidad. La chica parecía estar tan bien como cualquier otro día. Entonces, en el momento menos esperado, el puñal dorado se deslizó por el suelo hasta detenerse junto a Camus. Todos miraron esta acción con curiosidad… y siguieron con la mirada la trayectoria del objeto. Allí, donde había estado el Jaguar, había un muchacho de unos 13 o 14 años a lo sumo, de aspecto extraño, echado en el suelo y sujetando una fea herida en sus costillas.

El muchacho sonrió con debilidad y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué no piensan hacer nada por el crío ese?" Gruñó Alsacia poniéndose de pie con rapidez, presta para brindarle ayuda.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_En el próximo Capítulo._**

_"¡**AAARGH**!"_

_"�¿Alisa!"_

_"¡Aaarrgh! No es contracción ¡Sé que no lo es…:mucho dolor:… necesito ir al hospital…"_

**PS:** No soy buena con las escenas de acción. Siempre creo o que exagero o que me falta mejor descripción. Ustedes dirán que tal en las reviews (que contestaré en mi profile). ¡**DEJEN REVIEW**! Su review es mi almuerzo, coincido en eso cuando mi amiga Chizuru lo dice. ¡**NO ME PONGAN A DIETA**:_estalla__ en lágrimas_:


	3. Capítulo 2

**A/N¡ALERTA DE SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**�¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa… aunque últimamente la muy perezosa no se ha quejado en lo absoluto.

Algo ha de traerse entre manos la Musa esta :_sospecha_:.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 89 para ver y entender Manga: Hay cosas muy lindas que salen de las cintas de video que aparecen de la nada misma._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Imago Mundi: Umbrae Silvae"**

_(La Imagen del Mundo: Las Sombras de la Selva.)_

**Capítulo 2:**

**Caloa, Reflejo de Agua.**

Alsacia hizo a un lado a Camus, dispuesta a acercarse al muchacho que yacía herido no lejos de ella para así poder ayudarle, pero nunca pudo dar más de dos pasos. Basilio y Camus la obligaron a sentarse, mientras que Julián y Ulises, resueltos, se hacían cargo de la situación. Alsacia obedeció más por curiosidad que por sumisión. Una vez que estuvo de regreso en la silla, Basilio le hizo algunas pruebas básicas de coherencia que fueron contestadas a regañadientes.

"¿Qué les pasa¿Por qué me miran todo así?" Preguntó Alsacia alzando la voz, con el ceño fruncido. Le gustaba la atención, pero no de este tipo.

"¿_Chérie_¿En serio te sientes bien?" Insistió Camus preocupado.

"¡Nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida, Camuchis!" Alsacia entrecerró los ojos. ":_curiosa_: Quisiera saber como te apareciste aquí de pronto…"

"Alsacia… ¿Recuerdas algo?"

"¿Recordar qué…¡**AH SÍ**!" El entusiasmo de la chica fluyó por sus venas. Levantó la mano en la que aún tenía bien sujeta la eco del bebé de Alisa. "¡**ESTABA VIENDO LA ECO**:_perpleja_¿Y Alisa donde est�?"

Tanto Basilio como Camus miraron hacia un costado de la habitación. Alisa seguía en el suelo, con las piernas en alto y Milo a su lado. Alejandro había traído algunas almohadas. Alsacia abrió los ojos como platos, se quiso poner de pie, pero volvieron a sentarla en la silla.

"¿Qué… qué le pasó?"

"Alsacia¿Eso es lo único que recuerdas?" Preguntó Basilio.

"Sí, eso es lo único." Alsacia se puso de pie. Camus, una vez más, volvió a sentarla. "¡Camus¡Déjame ir!"

"No. No hasta que nos aseguremos que estás bien."

"¡Estoy estupendo!"

"Alsacia, hazles caso y quédate donde estás." Gruñó Alisa desde el suelo. Milo la ayudó a sentarse. Al parecer el dolor de su esposa iba en retroceso.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?"

"_Chérie_, siéntate antes que te congele a la silla."

"NO me harías eso."

"**No** me tientes."

"Alsacia, siéntate y quédate quieta. Necesito saber si…"

"¡No me voy a quedar sentada mientras…!"

"¡Alsacia¡Quédate quieta!"

Alsacia, quién se había puesto de pie, fue enfrentada por Camus y su gélida mirada, quien se puso delante de ella, bloqueándole el paso. El santo de Acuario le tomó las mejillas, y la sentó en la silla.

"No sé lo que te pasó. Sé lo siguiente… un cosmo negativo atacó la estación. Cuando llegué, estabas inconsciente en esta silla." Camus tomó aire y prosiguió. "Una sombra casi te mata. Alcancé a destruirla."

"¿Sombra¿De qué rayos hablas¿Sombra?"

"Te dio como un ataque epiléptico o algo." Le explicó Basilio, tomando la palabra. "Pusiste los ojos en blanco y todo. No reaccionabas con nada."

"Eso no me pasó…"

"Alisa me alertó." Siguió Basilio. "Nada de lo que hacíamos funcionaba… entonces apareció esa cosa, nos atacó y quiso apuñalarte con eso." Explicó mientras le señalaba el puñal, que yacía en el suelo.

Alsacia se rascó la cabeza de lo más intrigada. Le costaba creer que le hubiera pasado lo que sus amigos decían. Camus la miraba de cuando en cuando con preocupación. El santo de Acuario fijó la mirada en el muchacho que Ulises y Julián intentaban reanimar con poco éxito. Milo, quien hasta ese momento estaba muy silencioso, ayudó a Alisa a sentarse en una silla. Los santos dorados intercambiaron miradas.

"Fue un cosmo extraño." Dijo Milo cruzándose de brazos. "Desde que Hades nos atacó que no sentía algo tan agresivo."

"Al menos esta vez lo sentimos." Añadió Camus. "¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que está ocurriendo?"

"¿Lo dices por los extraños ataques que ha sufrido la Princesa Athena?"

"¿Qué le pasó a Saori?" Preguntó Alsacia. "¿La atacaron de nuevo?"

"Tu sabías del primer ataque, cuando le acuchillaron los brazos y piernas." Explicó Alisa tranquila. "Anoche sufrió otro, esta vez pudo defenderse, pero fue igual que el anterior: a distancia y mientras dormía."

"�¿Qué!" La sorpresa fue general. Camus y Milo siguieron con sus divagaciones.

"Alsacia… ¿Esto te había pasado antes?" Le preguntó Milo de pronto. La chica negó con la cabeza. Camus enarcó ambas cejas, como recordando algo.

"No, nunca. :_entrecierra__ los ojos_¿Están seguros que quisieron matarme? No me siento como _atacada_ si me lo preguntan."

"Estamos bastante seguros. Ese Jaguar te salvó y mantuvo esa cosa a raya antes que Camus y Milo llegasen." Dijo Alisa. "Yo lo vi. La Sombra se levantó por detrás de ti con el puñal en alto, atacó a Basilio, a Julián y Alejandro, e intentó matarte."

"¿Qué jaguar?"

"Hay que llevarla al Santuario, Milo." Anunció Camus. "Algo me dice que el ataque que sufrió Alsacia puede tener relación con los que está sufriendo la Princesa."

"Y si no es así, al menos Shaka o Mu pueden ayudarla con algún exorcismo."

"Gente, lamento interrumpir, pero… ¿Me pueden explicar que pasa?" Preguntó Ulises de pronto, con las manos en las caderas.

Los santos dorados se miraron y tomaron aire. Camus, en pocas palabras, le explicó a Ulises las impresiones que tenía de lo que acababa de ocurrir y como estas podían ligarse a lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Santuario, claro que no le explicó mucho ni con mayores detalles. Lo justo y necesario como para que no le quedaran dudas. Si bien esto sirvió para que quienes estaban presentes entendieran la situación, Alsacia meneó la cabeza confundida.

"Camus, Milo… ¿En qué se basan para decir todo eso? Disculpen, pero no entiendo ni papa."

"Nosotros tampoco. Lo que entiendo es esto: te atacó un cosmo negativo y extraño. Como no sé qué es… quiero llevarte al Santuario para ver que pasa con eso." Dijo Camus. "Es más bien una corazonada."

"¿Una corazonada?"

"**�¿Pero Qué Pasó Aquí!**"

La voz de Enrique tomó a todos por sorpresa. Camus y Alsacia abrieron los ojos como platos al verlo. ¿Qué hacía este tipo en Atenas? El hombre se refregó las manos y entró de lleno a la estación, apenas saludando con la mirada a los bomberos, con la vista fija en su hija. El Santo de Acuario tensó los músculos.

"_¡Mija, por Dios¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba!_" Le dijo en castellano al abrazarla. "_¿Estás bien?_"

"Si _papito_, estoy bien… ¿Qué HACES En Atenas¿No estabas en Esparta con la _mamita_?"

"Buenos días, Sr. Vargas." Saludó Camus cortésmente. Enrique lo miró suspicazmente: como buen suegro que era, tenía sus reservas con Camus… no porque este le pareciera mal tipo, sino porque era el novio de su única hijita, lo cuál era motivo suficiente para celarlo. Punto.

"Buenos días, Camus." Contestó Enrique con sequedad. Alisa, Milo y Julián ocultaron una burlona sonrisa. El hombre se volvió a su hija. "_Mija__¿Pasó algo aquí¡Vi Una Nube Negra Cuando Me Acercaba!_"

"Nada _Papito_. Estoy bien… creo… al menos nada que…" Alsacia abrió los ojos. Detrás de su padre había una mujer a la que nunca antes había visto… se veía sospechosa. "_¿Quién es esa vieja¿Dónde está **mi** mamita?_" Preguntó Alsacia con celo de hija enojada.

La mujer era joven, de unos 25 o 27 años y un estado físico de esos que ponen verde de la envidia. Tenía un traje ligero, más propio de Jane de la Selva que de alguien de ciudad. Era trigueña, cabello ondulado y… esos ojos, esos gestos… ¡Ese _Cosmo_! Milo enarcó ambas cejas y como medida de precaución, se puso delante de Alisa. Camus entrecerró los ojos y descruzó los brazos. Ambos asumieron posiciones defensivas casi por inercia. Los demás bomberos miraron expectantes (y más de alguno necesitó babero). La mujer… no era humana… era casi como un felino. Tomó aire y se acercó al grupo.

Se detuvo a medio andar. Algo en el aire pareció disgustarle. Se volvió hacia su izquierda, para ver al muchacho en el suelo. Abrió los ojos a todo dar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, empujó a Ulises y a Julián del camino y acunó al noqueado muchacho entre sus brazos.

"_�¿José¡Qué Espanto¿Qué te pasó¡Di algo!_" Los demás bomberos miraron con curiosidad. Parecía que la recién llegada tenía algún vínculo de afecto con el chiquillo. "_¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!_" Ulises se arrodilló junto a ella.

"Duerme… fue herido, pero se curó pasmosamente rápido… está dormido." Le explicó.

"¿Lo dice en serio?" Preguntó fluidamente en griego esta vez. Ulises asintió. La mujer dudó algunos instantes, pero al cabo de unos tensos minutos, dejó al muchacho en el suelo, tras darle un beso en la frente. Se desvaneció en el aire sin despertar… la mujer se quedó unos momentos quieta. "_Talik__… te lo encargo._" Susurró al viento, en un dialecto que nadie comprendió. Tomó aire y se puso de pie. Sólo entonces notaron que tenía garras, cola y marcas extrañas en su espalda, como pecas.

"Esta mujer no es humana, pero no es peligrosa. Se llama Caloa y es un Espíritu Jaguar del Amazonas." Explicó Enrique de pronto, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Todos, sobre todo su hija, le miraron sorprendidos. "Él muchacho es José, uno de sus cachorros."

Bueno. Este si que podía catalogarse como un día muy extraño. Más de uno tragó saliva. El lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio.

"¡**AAARGH**!"

Alisa se dobló sobre sí misma de pronto, sujetando su vientre: una repentina y dolorosa puntada inundó su abdomen por completo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Milo se asustó, giró sobre sus talones con rapidez y no le quitó los ojos de encima. Le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"�¿Alisa!" Preguntó con algo de temor. Su esposa tomó algunas bocanadas de aire.

"¡**Aaarrgh**! No es contracción ¡Sé que no lo es¡Se siente como una puñalada hirviente:_mucho__ dolor_:… necesito ir al hospital…"

Milo intercambió una rápida mirada con Camus, que logró alterar a todos los presentes. Alsacia se puso de pie una vez más. Era obvio que Alisa tenía problemas con el bebé.

"Julián, Contacta una ambulancia y comunícales que…" Comenzó Ulises.

"No hay tiempo." Le interrumpió Milo, mientras tomaba en brazos a Alisa. Alsacia le pasó su cartera: esta vez no la detuvieron. "Voy más rápido de este modo. ¿Camus?"

"Ve tranquilo. Yo le aviso a su Excelencia."

Sin perder más tiempo, Milo desapareció con Alisa en sus brazos, dejando a los demás con un amargo sabor en la boca y expectantes. Alsacia se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

"Esa fue una advertencia. Esperemos que sólo sea eso." Murmuró de pronto Caloa, atrayendo la atención sobre sí misma. "Nar parece inquieto." La Jaguar se volvió hacia Camus, clavándole su agudísima mirada. "¿Santo de Acuario?"

"¡**ALSACIA**!"

Otro grito más impidió que Caloa se presentara como era debido. María, la madre de Alsacia, quien se había atrasado por motivos que luego explicaré, entró presurosa en la estación, con el rostro aterrado, sintiendo por las venas algo que sólo una madre que ha pasado sustos con sus hijos puede entender. Alsacia retrocedió unos pasos al ver que su madre se le abalanzaba encima como tren fuera de control.

"¡Por Favor! Hagan lo que hagan¡**NO TRATEN DE DETENERLA**!" Advirtió Alsacia, preparándose para el impacto. Todos retrocedieron.

María le dio un **enorme** abrazo de oso con complejo de anaconda. Caloa observó en silencio el curioso saludo de la madre, aunque lo entendía. Una vez que hubo terminado con su hija, María miró a Camus, dedicándole otro abrazo.

"¿Cómo estás, _Mijito_?" Le saludó, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su yerno como saludo. Camus sonrió: al menos le caía bien a su suegra. Maria observó a perplejo grupo de espectadores, para luego volverse a Caloa.

"Juan me dijo lo que pasó recién: Fue a ver como quedó José. Manda a decir que más tarde se reunirá con nosotros. ¡Me asusté Mucho!"

"¿Juan¿Qué Juan¿_Mamita, _Qué pasa¿Quién es Juan?"

"Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber." Comentó Ulises.

"Juan es mi cachorro mayor." Explicó Caloa con una orgullosa sonrisa, retomando la palabra. Su voz era profunda y amielada. La Jaguar se volvió hacia Camus una vez más. "¿Eres Santo de Athena, sí o no?"

"Depende de quién quiere saberlo."

"Soy Caloa, me dicen el reflejo de agua. Soy un Espíritu Jaguar del Amazonas. Traigo un mensaje del Rey Dorado Miguel, para tu diosa. Es de suma importancia que lo reciba." Dijo sin mayor parsimonia, pese a las perplejas miradas que se ganó. Caloa miró a Alsacia. "Las Sombras de la Selva que el usurpador Nar ha creado buscan matar a esta niña. Si ella muere, tu diosa, y los demás le siguen. ¡Necesito hablar con ella!"

La sorpresa fue general. Hasta Camus no pudo evitar tener una reacción. El Santo de Acuario miró con creciente aprehensión a su chica, que miraba a los recién llegados como si de pronto a estos les hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Camus suspiró profundo, abrió la boca para hablar, cuando un conocido cosmos llamó al suyo.

"_Camus de Acuario, Trae al espíritu Jaguar hasta el Santuario… y trae también a Alsacia: Athena quiere hablar con ellos._" Le dijo el cosmo de Shion al suyo.

"¿Y bien, conquistador¿Me llevarás o tendré que abrirme paso?"

"Te llevaré con la Princesa Athena." Le dijo Camus con elegancia. Luego se volvió a Alsacia. "Tú también vienes."

":_perpleja_¿Eso por qué?"

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_En el próximo Capítulo._**

_"Eso no es todo hijita." Siguió María. Alsacia había tenido que sentarse de la impresión._

_"¿Qué¿Aún hay más?" Preguntó Saori, tan desconcertada como la propia Alsacia. María asintió y se volvió a su hija, a quién sujetó de las manos._

**PS:** Ya sé que salió cortito, pero créanme que no daba para más. Prometo no hacerlos sufrir mucho con la espera. (Espero también que esto no sea tan malo) �¡**DEJEN REVIEW**! Sus respuestas las encuentran en mi profile.


	4. Capítulo 3

**A/N¡ALERTA DE SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**�¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 94 para ver y entender Manga: Las personas con poderes extrasensoriales tienen auras de muchos colores._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. Nunca confíes en un gato que te sonríe._

**"Imago Mundi: Umbrae Silvae"**

_(La Imagen del Mundo: Las Sombras de la Selva.)_

**Capítulo 3:**

**Problemas en El Dorado.**

**Salón Principal.**

Camus creyó que todo este montón de gente que llevaba a la rastra se iba a quejar como almas en pena cuando subieran las escaleras hasta el Templo Principal del Santuario. Pero para su sorpresa no fue así. No se oyó ni un resoplido de cansancio o la más mísera queja siquiera. El grupo que le acompañaba parecía estar acostumbrado a las subidas pesadas.

Sí, leyeron bien. Montón de gente. Ocurre que los padres de Alsacia no quisieron separarse de ella bajo ningún pretexto y haciendo uso de autoridad moral, no dejaron que su hija fuera con Camus a ningún lado, y como Caloa se negó a ir a ningún sitio si ellos no iban, pues ni al caso. El santo de Acuario no tuvo más opción que traerles a ellos también.

Shaka, quién se había unido al grupo en la casa de Aries por orden de Shion, se detuvo ante la puerta que daba al Salón Principal. Observó al grupo: nadie parecía muy impresionado de lo que observaban. Esta actitud se entendía en Alsacia y en Camus, que ya habían estado en más de una ocasión ante la magnífica puerta, pero ni la Jaguar ni los padres de Alsacia parecían muy sorprendidos con lo que veían. Es más, Caloa, que estaba junto a él, hasta parecía aburrida: se miraba las garras, como buscando alguna pifia en su 'manicura' y movía la cola con descuido.

"Detrás de esta puerta, Athena espera." Dijo Shaka con voz noble. "Les pido que guarden… :**O.O**:…" Shaka se interrumpió a media frase y se encendió como brasa. Bajo la cabeza algo apenado. "… el debido respeto del caso…" Añadió casi en un susurro. Los demás lo miraron con curiosidad. Shaka no solía cometer deslices de este tipo.

"¿Qué le pasa al _guerito_ este?" Preguntó Enrique extrañado.

"¿Shaka?" Le llamó Camus intrigado. "Abre la puerta de una vez: llevamos prisa." El santo de Virgo agitó una mano, aún apenado.

"No es nada. **NO** es nada." Dijo mientras abría la puerta. "Ya voy."

Shaka empujó la puerta, la cual se abrió en silencio para revelar al grupo el enorme Salón Principal. Al fondo, se veía a Shion hablando con Athena, por lo que se veía a la distancia, seguro la estaba regañando por algo sin importancia (para variar). Alsacia y sus padres observaron la habitación con mediano interés, Camus apenas si le dio un segundo vistazo y caminó con decisión hacia delante. Caloa se acercó al Santo de Virgo, quien comenzaba a cerrar la puerta, con la sonrisa del gato de Chesire en su rostro.

"¡Qué tímido eres, cachorro!"

":_rojísimo_¿Eh¿Cachorro _YO_?"

"Lamento el pellizcón. No pude evitarlo: qué te quede claro que no lo hice con negras intenciones." Le dijo con una sonrisa gigante. "Espero que no pienses mal de mi." Añadió mientras se alejaba coqueta y alcanzaba al grupo, que ya llevaba un buen trecho recorrido. Shaka suspiró y miró al cielo como quién pide ayuda.

"Necesito meditar." Se lamentó con ojos de borrego.

Al ver que el grupo se acercaba, con Camus a la cabeza y Shaka a la retaguardia, Saori corrigió su postura. No estaba usando sus típicos vestidos largos, sino un traje deportivo en tonos rosa y blanco bastante bonito y cómodo. Lucía una trenza muy larga en el cabello. Sus manos, brazos y piernas estaban vendadas. No estaba usando zapatos, sino pantuflas de conejo. Este atuendo tenía una buena explicación; a causa de sus heridas, necesitaba estar todo lo cómoda que pudiera. Sostenía su báculo y escudo sin mayor esfuerzo. No lejos de ella, estaban Shion, Docko, Aioros y los gemelos, ya que como eran los santos dorados de más edad, no podían estar ausentes. Shaka avanzó hacia el frente y se arrodilló ante la diosa, al mismo tiempo que Camus.

"Shaka de Virgo, Princesa Saori, se presenta ante Usted. Me acompaña el Santo de Acuario, tal como pidió."

"Camus de Acuario se presenta ante Ud, tal como lo requirió, Alteza." Le dijo a Saori con la formalidad del caso. "Me acompañan…" En ese momento, Alsacia agitó las manos con fuerza.

"¡**HOLA SAORI**!" La saludó con energía, interrumpiendo la presentación de Camus. Una gran gota de sudor orbitó no pocas cabezas. "¿Ya Estás Mejor?"

"¡**HOLA ALSACIA**!" La saludó Saori con igual energía. "Ya Estoy Estupendo: Shion es un exagerado. ¿Tú estás bien? Notamos que fuiste…"

"Princesa Athena." Dijo Shion en tono de reproche.

":_ahem_: Digo… Camus de Acuario, Shaka de Virgo: pueden levantarse." Saori frunció el ceño en forma juguetona, lo cuál Alsacia interpretó como una manera de fastidiar a Shion. "¡Saludos Alsacia!" Dijo la chiquilla agravando la voz. "Veo que has llegado sin novedad."

Una enorme gota rodó por la cabeza de los santos. Shion contó hasta 20. Enrique y María observaban en calma. Docko le dedicó una reprobadora mirada a Kanon y a Aioros, que intentaban disimular una sonrisa. Camus tomó aire: más tarde de seguro necesitaría una aspirina. Iba a abrir la boca de nuevo, cuando Caloa se le adelantó.

Todas las miradas recayeron en ella. Era imposible no notarla: su mera presencia llenaba espacios con facilidad, no solamente por el tremendo poder que yacía bajo su piel, sino por lo sugerente de su atuendo (a lo Jane de la Selva, insisto). Excepto por quienes ya le conocían, los presentes asumieron una sublime actitud de defensa… aunque la verdad debe ser dicha, más de uno habría necesitado un babero. Saori la observó con detención. La mujer no parecía mala, severa quizás, o algo exótica, pero ¿Mala? No lo creía. Caloa avanzó un par de pasos por delante de Camus y Shaka, lo cuál no estaba permitido por protocolo, pero esto pareció importarle un pepino. Shion levantó la cabeza en forma reprobadora. Caloa le clavó los ojos.

"Yo me presento sola. No necesito de intermediarios ni de niños con exceso de celo y pelo." Dijo la jaguar, refiriéndose a Shion al decir '_niños'_. Caloa miró a Saori a los ojos, avanzó hacia ella y dejó un paquete a sus pies, para retroceder luego. "Tal como le comuniqué al Santo de Acuario, soy Caloa, Espíritu Jaguar del Amazonas, que custodian la Selva. Soy, entre los míos, el Espíritu Jaguar de más alto rango. Le traigo a la jovencísima diosa Athena un mensaje del Rey – dios Dorado, Miguel, de la ciudad secreta de El Dorado." Caloa se detuvo unos momentos. "Traer este mensaje costó muchísimo." Añadió.

"¿El Dorado?" Se preguntaron bastantes tras escuchar esta presentación. María y Enrique agacharon las cabezas.

"¿El Dorado Así como la ciudad de Oro oculta en la Selva?" Tentó Alsacia.

"¿Qué¿El Dorado?" Preguntó Saori sorprendida. "¡Estás de Broma! Creí que…"

"¿Vienes de El Dorado?" Preguntó Shion. "¿Cómo es eso posible? Creí que la ciudad había sido destruida hace mil años."

"¡Entonces El Dorado Sí Existió!" Exclamó sin quererlo Saga. La Jaguar le sonrió con amabilidad.

"El Dorado Nunca ha dejado de existir… aunque no tiene más de 650 años." Aclaró Caloa. "Eso de que había sido destruida hace mil años fue una de las tretas que usó Miguel para alimentar el mito de la ciudad y prevenir un posible saqueo." La jaguar meneó la cabeza y miró a Shion. "Lo siento, guapetón. No vengo de El Dorado, aunque sí traigo un mensaje de la ciudad. Uno muy urgente."

":_rojo_¿Guapetón?" Repitió Shion anonadado por el trato que le daba Caloa. Primero lo trataba de niño y ¿ahora de _guapetón_? Hmm. Al menos no había perdido su encanto.

"¡Jijijijiji¡Shion, estás rojo!" Se rió Saori. "¡Apágate!" Aioros se miró los pies, tratando de reprimir una carcajada a como diera lugar.

Docko carraspeó ante la evidente incomodidad de Shion (aunque luego se lo comería a bromas). Alsacia se cubrió la boca para reír, pero su madre le dio un zape en la cabeza para corregirla que fue suficiente para dejarla callada. Saori calmó su risilla y miró fijo a Caloa. Se puso seria y acto seguido, se agachó para recoger el paquete… que dicho sea de paso, Camus se estaba preguntando de dónde rayos lo había sacado ya que con la poca ropa que llevaba Caloa, dudaba que lo hubiera oculto entre ellas. Sin mencionar que no la había visto salir con nada en las manos de la estación ni remotamente parecido al paquete.

Athena desenvolvió los trapos, para revelar un puñal de oro macizo: el mismo que había usado la sombra al atacar a Alsacia. Saori lo levantó en el aire, de modo que todos lo vieran. La chica de Camus tuvo un extraño vacío en el estómago al verlo.

"Yo conozco esto." Confesó Saori, soltando el arma con disgusto, que curiosamente no rebotó. "No sé de donde, pero sé lo conozco." Athena retrocedió y se sentó en el trono inquieta. Saga se adelantó y tomó el puñal en sus manos.

"Esto no es un puñal común. Tiene una energía extraña." Comentó mientras le pasaba el objeto a su hermano.

"Claro que lo conoces, niña Athena. Es parte del mensaje que traigo. Para que te ayudara a recordar el ataque que sufriste hace unos días, aunque esa no fue el arma con la que te atacaron." Le dijo Caloa. "Aunque sí muy parecida." Saori miró hacia un lado, se mordió los labios y apretó los ojos.

"Te conozco…"

"Sí. Me conoces." Confesó Caloa. Los santos dorados, sin excepción, tensaron los músculos. ¿Acaso esta mujer había sido quien atacó a Saori?

"Fuiste tú… hace dos días… tú me ayudaste." Recordó Saori. "¡Fuiste tú quién me ayudó!"

"Así como fueron mis cachorros los que evitaron que mataran a Alsacia hoy y hace algunas noches atrás." Caloa bajó la mirada. "Los Espíritus de la Selva estamos contra Nar, quien es tu nuevo enemigo. Tiene relación con el mensaje que traigo. Enemigo de tu Enemigo es tu aliado."

"¿Qué me intentaron matar?" Preguntó Alsacia harta ya de la situación. Se puso las manos en las caderas. "¡Esa te la fumaste BIEN Verde, Caloa! No recuerdo ningún ataque."

"Hace unas noches estabas en la sala de tu casa… de repente apareciste en tu cuarto y cuando saliste de allí… todo estaba hecho un desastre." Le dijo Camus muy serio. "No te olvides de lo que pasó hoy en la estación." Alsacia se cruzó de brazos.

"El que no recuerde nada, no me hace una víctima."

"_Mija_… escucha lo que tiene que decir Caloa." Le pidió su madre. María miró al Patriarca con ojos grandes, para luego mirar a Saori. "Ha ocurrido algo horrible… hasta nosotros lo hemos percibido. Deben escuchar a Caloa."

"La dejamos venir precisamente para que nos dijera qué pasa." Dijo Shion con amabilidad. "Estamos escuchando."

Caloa respiró profundo y se sentó en el suelo, de brazos cruzados. Al verla, Saori no pudo evitar bajar hasta donde estaba ella y sentarse frente al jaguar, como obedeciendo a un instinto que no comprendía. Lo curioso fue que los demás la imitaron, incluso Shaka. Eran como niños pequeños que se reunían ante un anciano a escuchar historias de aventuras de héroes pasados. Los únicos que se quedaron de pie, aunque cerca, fueron Docko y Shion.

"Yo, Caloa, soy testigo de estos hechos. El Rey Dorado fue tomado prisionero hace una semana y con esto el equilibrio del mundo corre un serio riesgo." Comenzó el Jaguar. "Fuimos alertados no por los ciudadanos de El Dorado, que están prisioneros, sino por Ixmucané, un espíritu Nutria. Niña Athena: tu vida está en peligro, pero no más que la vida de Alsacia."

"¿Qué¿POR QUÉ yo!" Exclamó de pronto Alsacia.

"Alsacia, deja que hable Caloa."

"¡Ay, Mam�!"

"Ya sigue contando, que das los mensajes en forma bonita." La urgió Aioros con aire de niño entusiasmado. Todos lo quedaron mirando. "¿Qué¡Es cierto¡No me digan que no!"

"Por favor Srta. Caloa: continúe." Le pidió Shion.

"Gracias, muchacho. :_ahem_: Entiendan esto, niños: El Dorado jamás ha sido una ciudad de guerra. Nunca ha tenido armas, y sus únicas defensas la constituyen sus muros y su capacidad de ocultarse de gente no deseada. El Rey dios Dorado Miguel ha reinado en paz, sin buscar guerra alguna, por los últimos 513 años." Siguió Caloa. "Es una ciudad pacífica, durante centurias las personas que huyen de la violencia, las guerras y la inestabilidad, los que pueden llegar, encuentran en El Dorado las condiciones para una vida feliz, sean blancos, mestizos o indígenas. Hace unos 50 años que incluso está recibiendo a quienes huyen de la guerrilla y el narcotráfico."

"Mis padres. Mis suegros." Añadió Enrique de pronto, en un murmullo apenas audible. Shaka fue el único que lo escuchó.

"¿Eso en qué afecta a Athena?" Preguntó Kanon con interés.

"El Dorado tiene una tremenda energía, un poder espiritual casi demencial, capaz de aniquilar al dios que sea y cambiar la faz del mundo. A este poder se le llama Voluntad de la Ciudad, que es controlada por el Rey Dorado." Caloa tomó aire y le clavó los ojos a Saori. "Miguel jamás ha usado este poder en contra de nadie, pero las cosas va a cambiar."

"¿Miguel fue poseído por algún demonio?" Preguntó Docko

"No. Peor. Hay un usurpador. Escuchen con atención, que esta explicación da para largo." Explicó Caloa. "Hay dos tipos de ciudadanos en El Dorado. Los que deben tributo de sangre, la mayoría, y los Libres, que no lo deben."

"¿Tributo de sangre?" Preguntó Shaka.

"En la era mitológica, el Sol sufrió un pequeño percance y creo que murió, si mal no lo recuerdo. Para revivirlo, los dioses dieron toda su sangre para que reviviera. Como los dioses no podían vivir sin sangre, y como la habían gastado toda, necesitaban sangre humana dada en sacrificios. Miguel desciende de estos dioses, y como ellos, necesita sangre dada en tributo para vivir." Caloa se cruzó de brazos y agitó la cola. "No recuerdo bien la historia, así que no presionen. Y No me miren así con esa cara de espanto: durante siglos se sacrificaron vidas para mantener a los dioses, pronto descubrieron que no era necesario que una sola persona diera su sangre, sino que bastaba con que muchas dieran tan solo un poco, un tributo voluntario dado una vez al año. Miguel usa este sistema para vivir."

"Es ahí donde está el problema." Dijo Enrique muy serio, de brazos cruzados.

"¿_Papito_?"

"La sangre dada en este tributo regenera a Miguel y le permite seguir gobernando. Las demás obligaciones de un ciudadano no son muchas: No revelar la existencia de El Dorado, y, aunque puedes irte de la ciudad, si regresas, nunca más podrás salir de nuevo." Caloa se apoyó en el suelo. "Ya es tiempo que Miguel reciba el tributo… pero hace unos días, uno de los ciudadanos Libres, el único que estaba en El Dorado, llamado Nar, comenzó el ritual de sucesión. Se quiere convertir en el Rey Dorado, para lo cuál, necesita que el Tributo de Sangre vaya a él y no a Miguel."

"¿Eso por qué es tan malo?" Preguntó Docko.

"Porque Nar quiere hacer uso del poder espiritual de la ciudad para dominar al mundo." Explicó Caloa. "Piensa destruir a los demás dioses, sean quienes sean, estén donde estén, usando el inmenso poder de la Voluntad de la Ciudad." La jaguar miró a Athena con detención. "Nar atacó a esta niña, provocándole esas heridas, sin que nadie lo notara o que ella pudiera defenderse. También atacó a varios otros dioses y avatares de este lado del mundo sin que lo detectaran o pudieran detener."

"Poseidón y Hades." Dijo Kanon.

"Hilda de Asgard y Artemisa." Susurró Shion.

"¿Cómo le detenemos?" Preguntó Aioros muy serio, entrecruzando las cejas.

"Impidiendo que Nar reciba la sangre. Tan fácil como eso." Caloa se puso de pie con gracia felina. Los demás la imitaron. "Tenemos una ventaja."

"Antes de que continúes, Señora Caloa, dime una cosa. ¿En qué afecta eso a Alsacia? Usted dijo que la princesa Saori corre peligro, aunque no menos del que corre Alsacia." Preguntó Camus muy serio.

"¡Me leíste el pensamiento, Camuchis!"

Caloa se quedó mirando a María y Enrique con detención. Ambos se quedaron mudos: parecía que ocultaban algo. Enrique asintió con la cabeza.

"He aquí a dos ciudadanos de El Dorado." Reveló Caloa. "Estos deben tributo de sangre. De acuerdo a las reglas, ellos pueden volver a la ciudad si lo desean, pero no podrán volver a salir de ella."

"**�¿QUÉ¡NO MANCHES¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ¿Es Eso VERDAD?**"

Los gemelos tragaron saliva y Docko se pasó la mano por la cara. Camus, Shaka y Saori miraron absolutamente sorprendidos a la familia de Alsacia, quien a la postre era la más estupefacta del grupo: sus padres asintieron con debilidad.

"¡Pero Eso En Qué Afecta A Alsacia!" Insistió Camus, con su tono frío, pero impaciente.

"La afecta… porque mi Alsacia… es Libre." Balbuceó María, sujetándose las manos.

"¿Qué¡Claro que Soy libre!" Alsacia se cruzó de brazos. Esto ya no le estaba gustando.

"Ay, _mija_… no nos referimos a esa libertad… sino a otra." Enrique se miró los pies, para luego mirar a su hija a la cara. "Verás… mis padres, los de tu madre, entre otros, tuvieron que huir de una masacre en su pueblo en Colombia, perpetrada por un grupo de guerrilleros como represalia al apresamiento de uno de sus cabecillas. Se internaron en la Selva y estuvieron por días perdidos, heridos y asustados… Entonces encontraron a Ixmucané, una nutria." Enrique tomó aire. "Ella les guió hasta El Dorado, donde se establecieron y prosperaron… allí nací yo, tu madre tiempo después. Pasó el tiempo, nos conocimos y enamoramos…" Enrique miró a su hija con ternura de padre. "Naciste tú, en el Salón de la Vida. Tú Naciste en El Dorado."

Alsacia tuvo que sujetarse de Camus para no caer al suelo de la impresión. Se quedó en silencio, procesando lo que acababan de decirle. Los demás la miraban con la boca abierta. Hasta Saori no cabía en sí de la impresión. Alsacia tragó saliva.

"¡**QUÉ FREAK**!" Vociferó molesta. "¿Qué Onda, _Papito_¡Me dijeron que nací en Colombia y que pasé no más ahí tres meses antes que decidieran venirse a Grecia!"

"No te mentimos. Naciste en Colombia y pasaste allí tres meses." Respondió Enrique. "Nunca te dijimos donde, por lo tanto, no te mentimos."

"Técnicamente eso es cierto." Comentó Shaka.

"Me duele la cabeza." Se lamentó Alsacia tras un minuto de silencio, recostándose en Camus, quien permanecía en estoico y estupefacto silencio.

"Eso no es todo _mijita_." Siguió María. Alsacia había tenido que sentarse de la impresión. Docko envió a que le trajeran un vaso de agua.

"¿Qué¿Aún hay más?" Preguntó Saori, tan desconcertada como la propia Alsacia. María asintió y se volvió hacia su hija. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la sujetó de las manos.

"Cuando naciste, la tercera persona que te tuvo en sus brazos, fue el Rey Dorado, Miguelito. El dijo que serías ciudadano Libre… por lo que no tendrías que someterte al Tributo de Sangre nunca."

"…"

"¿Eso qué quiere decir?" Preguntó de pronto Kanon. "Ya sabe, para los que no somos de all�:_irónico_: _por ser_."

"Alsacia es Libre en el sentido que no debe tributo de sangre… Libre porque puede ir y venir cuantas veces quiera a El Dorado." Caloa se detuvo antes de proseguir. "Libre porque potencialmente estás en la línea de sucesión al trono… junto con otras 9 personas, siempre y cuando haya respetado lo Sagrado de las Condiciones."

"¿Lo Sagrado de qué cosa?" Preguntaron Camus y Saori al mismo tiempo, cuál de los dos más confundido. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más enredado. Alsacia bufó de descontento.

"Dilo Otra vez, Que Me Confundió Eso de lo ¿Sagrado?" Alsacia frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. "¡Tiempo, Tiempo:_furiosa_¡Se Me Aguantan 5 Minutos y Explíquenme de Nuevo¿**QUÉ Está PASANDO AQUÍ**?"

María lloriqueó y Enrique tragó saliva. Todos esperaban en completo silencio. Hasta a Shion se lo carcomía la curiosidad.

"Alsacia… Sólo aquellos que son Libres pueden aspirar a convertirse en el próximo Dorado. Cuando Nar Nació, Miguel lo nombró Libre, igual que a ti, pero él nació mucho antes que tú y fue sacado de la ciudad por sus padres." Alsacia iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero la dura mirada de Caloa se lo impidió. "Años después, Miguel observó un movimiento raro en las estrellas que lo dejó muy preocupado… al punto que nombró a 9 recién nacidos como Libres, pues temía que algo como lo que está pasando ahora sucediese. Le ordenó a los padres de los niños que se fueran lo más lejos posible de la ciudad." Caloa se detuvo unos momentos. "Nar regresó algunos años después de esto, y nunca supo que habían más ciudadanos Libres como él… así como los Libres que salieron no se enteraron de sus orígenes. Hasta la semana pasada al menos." Terminó. Alsacia se sobó las sienes.

"¡Eso no explica porqué me tiene que matar!"

"Para convertirse en el próximo Rey Dorado, necesita la aprobación o el sacrificio total de la sangre de los demás Libres."

"No me diga¿No les ha preguntado por ninguna aprobación y para evitarse líos o posibles rivales políticos los ha matado a todos?" Aventuró Shion. Caloa asintió.

"Es por eso que está tras de Alsacia. Es por eso que ha enviado a sus Sombras para matarla." Caloa miró a Athena. "Si lo logra… entonces ustedes, los dioses, son quienes siguen. Nar es ambicioso, Athena. Él quiere ser la única divinidad terrenal en el planeta, que sea objeto de adoración. El poder corrompe… y el poder absoluto…"

"Corrompe absolutamente." Terminó Saori por Caloa. "¡Cuánto Ego En Un Solo Ser!"

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Alsacia se llevó las manos a la cabeza¡Ni en un millón de años se le hubiera ocurrido esa mañana que esto le ocurriría! Camus le puso la mano sobre su hombro… para luego envolverla en un abrazo.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_En el próximo capítulo._**

_… Hyoga y Seiya abrieron la puerta de golpe, sin mayor ceremonia. A trastabillones llegaron ante Athena y se arrodillaron, ignorando la presencia de los invitados y de Caloa._

_"¡Saori-san! Son sombras… ¡Estamos bajo ataque!" Exclamó Seiya a la carrera._

**PS:** ¿Largo, aburrido, mucha explicación? Lo sé, lo sé… pero relájense. Necesitaba darle un poco de contexto a esto. Ya pondré una pelea o dos en el próximo capítulo. �¡**DEJEN REVIEW**! Serán contestadas todas en mi profile.


	5. Capítulo 4

**A/N¡ALERTA DE SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**�¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. En cierto momento menciono el manga de Inuyasha, que pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, pero eso se debe a un mini tributo y nada más. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa… o ella me da más trabajo a mi, no lo sé bien.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 102 para ver y entender Manga: El novio/a del héroe/heroína siempre será poseído/a por las fuerzas del mal._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Imago Mundi: Umbrae Silvae"**

_(La Imagen del Mundo: Las Sombras de la Selva.)_

**Capítulo 4:**

**Sacrificio Humano.**

**Salón Principal.**

Camus observaba inquieto como su chica daba pasos fuertes por todo el salón. Nunca antes la había visto tan enojada. Volvió su atención hacia Caloa, quien era objeto de un intenso interrogatorio por parte de Shion, Docko y los gemelos. Aioros estaba junto a Saori. Shaka estaba muy tranquilo a su lado (la verdad mantenía una prudente distancia de Caloa). La mamá de Alsacia la perseguía de cerca a medida que la regañaba y le pedía que se calmara, todo en castellano. Enrique estaba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido: le pedía a su esposa e hija que se quedaran quietas sin mucho éxito… como si supiera que aquello eran en vano, pero necesario.

"¿Camus¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que están hablando?" Le preguntó Shaka intrigado.

"No."

"Hmm. Creí que para estas alturas ya sabrías castellano."

"…"

"_¡No puedo creer esto mam�¡**NO ME LO CREO**¿Cómo Es Posible Que Me Hayan Ocultado Algo Así Tanto Tiempo¡**TENIA DERECHO A** Saberlo!_"

"_¡Ya lo sabes así que no te quejes!_" Exclamó Enrique.

"_¡Alsacia, Quédate quieta y no hagas berrinche:sob¡Era mejor que no supieras nada! Mija, por lo que más quieras, tranquilízate._" Regañó y suplicó María.

"**_NO_**_ me tranquilizo. ¿Cómo Quieres Que Me Tranquilice Si Hay Un Megalómano, Con **MÁS AIRES DE GRANDEZA,** Que Quiere Mi Cabeza, Suelto Por Ahí?_"

"_Alsacia, hazle caso a tu madre._"

Shaka y Camus suspiraron. No entendían palabra de lo que esta pequeña familia se estaba diciendo, aunque el santo de Acuario tenía sus sospechas. Si bien no sabía castellano, sí conocía algunas palabras. Caloa seguía respondiendo las preguntas de Shion respecto de todo lo que sabía del golpe que había dado Nar y cómo podrían defenderse. Lo que más les importaba era saber cómo detenerlo y evitar que dañase a Athena. Shion decidió alertar las guardias de los demás dioses en cuanto la jaguar terminase de responderles sus preguntas: después de todo, todos tenían el mismo problema. Había sido una casualidad que Caloa hubiera llegado con Athena y no con cualquier otro dios.

"Entiendo que si evitamos que mate a Alsacia, evitamos que Nar se tome el control total." Resumió Kanon. "Entonces tenemos que protegerla a ella todo el tiempo que podamos."

"En el intertanto, uno de nosotros puede ir hasta El Dorado y darle una memorable lección a Nar y reestablecer al Rey Dorado Miguel en el poder." Añadió Saga.

"No es tan fácil. Aunque quisieran, no podrían encontrar la ciudad, ni aunque la estuvieran pisando. Nar se encargaría de eso: la ciudad puede ocultarse, desvanecerse y cambiarse de lugar físico." Dijo Caloa. "Algún Espíritu tendría que guiarlos hasta allí: es la única forma que tienen los extraños de llegar a la ciudad. Aún dentro las cosas se complicarían más. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Hay otra cosa."

"¿Todavía hay más?"

"El tributo de sangre se entrega por estas fechas. Pasado el tiempo, aunque se sacrifiquen mil vidas, de nada serviría, pues Miguel estaría en éxtasis o muerto, y no recibiría la sangre. Si no logra matar a Alsacia ahora, Nar aún puede impedir que Miguel reciba el tributo." Explicó Caloa. "Si queremos evitar que Nar tome el poder, tenemos que reestablecer a Miguel antes que pase una semana. Ahora es cuando."

"Si no lo hacemos ahora, Nar tendrá otra oportunidad el próximo año. E incluso tendría las cosas más fáciles… dispondría de todo el tiempo del mundo para matar a Alsacia con tranquilidad." Terminó Shion. "Hay que evitar que Nar llegue hasta Alsacia: no podemos dejarla salir."

"Nar debe ser eliminado lo antes posible." Concluyó Docko. Se volvió hacia el santo de Acuario, que estaba parada no lejos de ellos. "Camus¿Crees que…?"

"Dudo que Alsacia acceda a quedarse encerrada en el Santuario por 2 semanas siquiera, mucho menos va a querer quedarse un año." Respondió Camus, antes que Docko hiciera la pregunta. "Alsacia no es precisamente sumisa en ese sentido, aunque lleve las de perder." El santo de Libra asintió: sabía que Camus tenía razones fundadas para decir lo que decía.

"¡Esa Es Mi Hija!" Exclamó Enrique con orgullo de padre.

La discusión siguió por largo rato. Alsacia finalmente se sentó en el suelo, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, y los ojos cerrados, haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas de sus padres. Hasta la castigaron, pero poco efecto tuvo eso en ella. Saori se mordió el labio y miró a Aioros con ojos grandes.

"Aioros… ¿Qué crees que ocurra?"

"Batalla." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, pequeña. Estarán a salvo las dos. NO dejaré que nada les pase."

"No me parece justo."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que ese sujeto ataque a distancia y en forma cobarde. ¡Habla mal de él!"

"Habla pésimo. Pero no me extraña en tipejos de su calaña."

"**¡TENGO UNA PREGUNTA!**" Vociferó de pronto Alsacia, alzando la mano. Todos la quedaron mirando. "Caloa, disculpa, pero ¿Por qué yo de pronto soy tan importante¿Qué ha pasado con los demás Libres¿No tendría que ser avisados o algo así?"

"Yo tengo otra pregunta. ¿Cómo supo Nar donde estaba Alsacia?" Preguntó Camus.

"No es necesario que lo supiera. Las sombras se encargaron de eso… el aviso nos llegó muy tarde…"

"¿Tu sabías donde están los Libres?"

"Sólo algunos espíritus lo sabíamos. Jaguares y Serpientes: fuimos quienes sacamos a aquellas familias de El Dorado y de la Selva." Explicó encogiéndose de hombros. "Podemos usar la Teletransportación, pero las serpientes no pueden salir del Amazonas." Caloa miró hacia la puerta. "Por eso sólo los jaguares salimos a ver qué podíamos hacer, aunque no todos nosotros."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque la mayoría estamos con camadas nuevas. Cuando esto pasa nos ocultamos: Nar se aprovechó de esto, pues somos los únicos que le podíamos plantar pelea. Por eso el aviso nos llegó tarde." Caloa suspiró resignada. "Tuve que dejar a mis cachorritos al cuidado de mi hija Yuca. _(Nota de MisaoCG: Yuca es una papa de color blanco)_"

"Entonces hay que aprovechar que ustedes los jaguares saben donde están los demás Libres para traerlos aquí y ponerlos a salvo." Dijo Saori con ojos grandes. "No puedo permitir que mueran."

"Sra. Caloa." Comenzó Saga. "¿Dónde están los demás Libres¿Qué tan tarde les llegó el aviso?"

"Alsacia fue la primera y hasta ahora la única a quién pudimos ayudar. Eso se debió a un golpe de suerte. Para cuando llegamos a Atenas, ya 5 de los 9 Libres habían muerto por mano de las Sombras." Caloa suspiró agotada. "No es algo que me enorgullezca."

"Aún así, hay 3 más, aparte de Alsacia, que deben ser resguardados." Comentó Aioros, quien se acercó a Athena y se arrodilló ante ella. "Princesa, le pido permiso para ir por ellos y traerlos al Santuario."

"Concedido." Saori apenas miró a Shion para dar la autorización. "Llévate a algún santo de plata o de bronce contigo."

Más rápido de lo que el ojo humano puede ver, Aioros se alejó de la presencia de Saori… Pero no iría muy lejos…

**Casa de Aries.**

Kiki estaba aburrido. De todos los entrenamientos que Mu podría haberle propuesto, este era con mucho el más tedioso, por muy necesario que fuera. Vigilar la casa de Aries durante las alertas era un bodrio, más aún cuando se era un aprendiz. Mu se paseaba por entre las columnas de Aries, revisando todo en forma tan concienzuda que poco le faltaba para echar polvo para detectar huellas digitales. Kiki, que por reglamento no podía alejarse más de 10 metros de él en estos casos, hacía como que vigilaba sin mayor interés.

Algo llamó su atención. Mu se detuvo en silencio. Era un cosmo muy extraño y agresivo. Le hizo una seña casi imperceptible a su alumno, quien no se demoró un suspiro en llegar junto a su maestro. La energía, marcadamente hostil, no parecía venir de la entrada… sino del mismísimo suelo.

"Kiki. No te alejes."

"Sí Maestro."

Entonces comenzó el ataque.

**Casa de Cáncer.**

Máscara de la Muerte dio un frustrado puñetazo. Al menos unas 8 o 9 sombras, que se alzaron directamente del piso, comenzaron a atacarlo. El santo de Cáncer ya había enviado a varios de sus improvisados enemigos a mejor vida, pero los demás se deslizaban como mantequilla derretida entre sus dedos, a menos que se les diera repetidos golpes, y cada vez era más difícil destruirlas.

"**¡MALDITAS SEAN¡Seki Shiki Ki Mei Kai Ha!**"

Un chillido, como el que hace un gato al verse acorralado resonó en Cáncer al tiempo que unas 5 sombras eran absorbidas por las capas del Espíritu.

**"¡TENGAN ESO, BASURAS¡JAJAJA!"**

Dos sombras apresaron a Máscara de la Muerte por la espalda y otras 2 comenzaron a golpearle. El santo de Cáncer apretó los dientes y procedió a defenderse como mejor podía.

**�¡ZARPAZO!**

Máscara de la Muerte se vio de pronto libre y reanudó su ataque. Las sombras parecían declinar en su determinación. Por el rabillo del ojo, el santo observó algo bastante inusual… jaguar corría hacia Leo. ¿Acaso él había dado él le había ayudado? No se detuvo a pensar en eso y siguió dando golpes a las Sombras, las cuales, seguían apareciendo desde el suelo.

**Casa de Capricornio.**

"**¡Con UN Demonio¡Aparecen del Mismo Suelo!**" Exclamó Ikki, quien de mera casualidad estaba en Capricornio cuando el ataque había comenzado.

El piso de la 10ª casa estaba hecho polvo. Shura e Ikki intercambiaron una preocupada mirada. Habían eliminado no menos de 11 sombras entre los dos, pero estas seguían apareciendo desde el mismo suelo como maleza con esteroides. Algunas de ellas les atacaban, pero otras insistían en ir hacia arriba. Muchas habían sufrido las consecuencias de unos enojados Ikki y Shura.

"¡Deja eso Para Después, Ikki, y Sigue Destrozándolas!" Gruñó Shura entre dientes, sin dejar de atacar. El Fénix apretó los dientes y puso manos a la obra.

**Casa de Piscis.**

Afro (me niego a llamarlo por su nombre completo) observaba expectante como sus rosas piraña, cuál cardumen, atacaban a las numerosas sombras que seguían apareciendo desde el suelo. Había sufrido un ataque tan repentino como violento. Muchas de las sombras que allí habían aparecido como por arte de magia, se sentían infinitamente furiosas. Era difícil golpearlas, pero no imposible. Le consolaba el hecho que todas las sombras que osaban pisar el camino de rosas se desintegraban a los pocos segundos.

Afro esquivó un par de golpes, y propinó algunos de propia cuenta. Miró de reojo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al Templo Principal. Estaba preocupado: había abierto una brecha para que Seiya y Hyoga fueran a dar la alarma… las sombras podrían haberles seguido.

Mejor no pensaba en eso y se concentraba en eliminar sombras.

**Salón Principal.**

No fue necesaria ninguna alarma de estos sucesos. Aioros ni bien estaba junto a la puerta, sintió un golpe seco y un grito maternal de alarma. Giró sobre sus talones. Camus estaba en el suelo y sujetaba a Alsacia en sus brazos, quien al parecer sufría de otro 'ataque': se veía inerte desde su punto de vista. Aioros corrió hacia ellos.

"_¡Alsacia¡Mi Niña! Responde, por favor…_" Pidió María con ojos grandes. Saori se arrodilló junto a María, con algo de susto, y procedió a echarle viento con un manga de Inuyasha que sacó quién sabe de donde. Los demás les rodearon de cerca.

"¡Alsacia¿_Chérie_? Responde…"

"¿Qué le pasó?" Preguntó Aioros al llegar junto a ellos. Shion y Docko lo miraron serios.

"De repente puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó." Explicó Kanon.

Shaka hizo a María y a Athena a un lado y se inclinó sobre Alsacia. Le puso las manos sobre las sienes e intentó hacerla reaccionar, llamando a su subconsciente con el suyo, pero todo fue inútil. Al no poder hacerlo, se volvió hacia Shion.

"Es un trance inducido, muy, muy fuerte: no puedo alcanzarla sin ayuda." Explicó. "Está muy profundo y cuando trato de sujetarla, cae más y más."

"¡Esto Pasa Antes Que Ataquen Las Sombras!" Exclamó Caloa con urgencia.

La jaguar siseó y enseñó los dientes. Sin esperar otra cosa, se convirtió en un magnífico Jaguar, presto para el ataque. Los gemelos y Aioros tomaron a Saori de un brazo y, rodeándola, asumieron una posición de ataque. Camus, con delicadeza, recostó a su chica en el suelo y también se puso a la defensiva, mientras Shaka seguía intentando hacer que reaccionara. Shion tomó aire y apretó los puños. Docko entrecerró los ojos. Enrique y Maria se miraron con temor.

Hyoga y Seiya abrieron la puerta de golpe, sin mayor ceremonia. A trastabillones llegaron ante Athena y se arrodillaron, ignorando la presencia de los invitados, de Caloa y de los dorados, prestos para atacar.

"¡Saori-san! Son sombras… ¡Estamos bajo ataque!" Exclamó Seiya a la carrera.

"¡Están por todas las 12 casas y el Santuario!" Explicó Hyoga. "Aparecen del mismo suelo que pisamos. ¡Son **MUY** Fuertes!"

"Aparecieron simultáneamente en todas partes." Siguió Seiya. "Ya vienen hacia…"

Un chirrido metálico interrumpió al Santo de Pegaso. Él y Hyoga asumieron de inmediato una posición de defensa a toda prueba. Medio centenar de sombras surgieron del suelo y al tiempo que se veían hostiles, se sentían muy agresivas. Una de ellas llevaba un puñal de oro macizo. Saori se aferró a la espalda de Saga llena de miedo. Enrique abrazó a su esposa, Caloa se mantenía cerca de ellos. Shaka se puso de pie con esa tranquilidad suya que prometía mucho dolor a sus enemigos. Shion dio un paso adelante, lo mismo que Docko.

"No sois bienvenidas. ¡Largo o Perderán La Vida!" Advirtió Shion muy serio.

Una risa sarcástica inundó el salón. Era como si tuviera un eco propio y no parecía venir de ninguna sombra en específico. Estas atacaron a un tiempo, concentrando su ataque en quienes protegían a Alsacia. Parecían un enjambre de avispas, pero no eran invulnerables. Camus y Hyoga congelaron algunas, facilitando con mucho su destrucción. Los gemelos enviaron bastantes a otras dimensiones, y el resto pudo manejarse con dificultad. Seguían apareciendo más y más.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, todas las sombras se desvanecieron en el aire. Cansados como estaban, los santos relajaron la posición, aunque no lo bastante. No se sentían confiados. Saori tenía los músculos de la cara muy apretados y seguía aferrada a Saga como si soltarlo implicase que ella perdiese la vida. Luego de que el Santo de Géminis la animase con un par de gestos, Athena le soltó lentamente y hasta se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él.

Shion recorrió con la mirada a los santos, y a la ahora de nuevo 'humana' Caloa, como revisando que estuvieran bien. Le hizo una seña a Athena, quien asintió sutilmente. Entones dio un par de tentativos pasos hacia Alsacia, quien seguía en trance, con sus padres y Camus cerca de ella. Saori intentó seguirlo.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar qué…?"

Unas 20 sombras se materializaron a unos 5 metros de ella y embistieron contra la diosa a toda velocidad. Saori atinó a cubrirse con su escudo, al tiempo que todos los santos presentes las atacaban con todo lo que tenían. En el mismo segundo que esto ocurrió, Alsacia fue arrancada del lado de su madre por una fuerza invisible, que la arrastró unos 15 metros. María casi se desmaya de la impresión, Enrique tuvo que atajarla para que no corriera tras de ella. Caloa volvió a transformarse en Jaguar y corrió tan rápido como le dieron las patas tras de Alsacia. ¡Un jaguar no estaba hecho para carreras!

En los dos segundos que siguieron, el ataque conjunto de los santos surtió efecto. Saori, media muerta del miedo, asomó la cara por uno de los bordes de su escudo. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia Alsacia sin perder tiempo: de pie junto a ella, había una sombra más grande… que llevaba un puñal de oro macizo en la mano. Shion la atajó por la cintura en el momento en que Camus atacaba a la sombra que amenazaba la vida de su chica.

Esta vez, el ataque de Camus hizo poco efecto. Fue repelido por esta sombra, que parecía más fuerte: paralizó a los dorados que había allí con mucha facilidad, quienes desesperados, descubrieron que apenas sí podían forcejear. Ni Seiya pudo moverse con lo testarudo que es. Se oyeron tambores. Caloa atacó, logrando hincarle los dientes a la Sombra, pero fue golpeada y despedida hacia un costado. Una columna detuvo su frenética caída. Como movida por hilos invisibles, Alsacia se incorporó sobre sus pies y expuso su nuca, al tiempo que la sombra alzó el puñal. Saori se sujetó la cabeza y se abrazó a Shion para no ver. Los tambores se oyeron con más fuerza e insistencia. Docko, Camus, Aioros y los demás gruñeron frustrados al no poder moverse. Los padres de Alsacia también eran presa de la misma desesperante parálisis.

La Sombra bajó el puñal a toda velocidad ante la perpleja mirada de su público, pero… ni bien la punta de la daga se hubo acercado a menos de medio milímetro del cuello de Alsacia… ocurrió algo: se detuvo con una fuerza proporcional a la velocidad que llevaba y un estridente chirrido, salvando así la vida de la chica.

Sonó como un grave campanazo de catedral, o más bien como un enorme gong, como luego lo asegurara Docko. La sombra emitió un gruñido extraño e intentó apartar el puñal, pero éste estaba petrificado en su sitio y le fue imposible moverlo. Caloa abrió los ojos como platos, lo mismo que los demás. Los sonidos parecieron enmudecerse de pronto. Se oyó una suerte de vacío… la sombra chilló de dolor al tiempo que ella y el puñal eran envueltos en un halo dorado y se desintegraban por completo.

Los dorados por fin pudieron moverse. Algunos cayeron de bruces producto de la inercia: Seiya casi dejó un boquete en el piso. Alsacia cayó al suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Camus se levantó y corrió hacia ella sin perder más tiempo. Enrique y María le imitaron.

"… tenemos un problema." Murmuró Caloa para sí misma, mientras se sujetaba las costillas con una mano.

Seiya y Hyoga intercambiaron una mirada con los gemelos, con Saori y con Shion.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Seiya.

Un tropel de pasos agitados se oyó fuera del salón. Los demás dorados, que venían de sus propias peleas contra las sombras, entraron listos para retorcer cogotes… aunque no quedaba ninguno del cuál encargarse.

**El Dorado.**

**"�¡MALDITA SEA¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN!"**

Nar vociferó furioso al tiempo que destrozaba por completo la pared que había frente a él, la cuál se hizo añicos, revelando así un boquete que dejaba ver hacia fuera. Sus cabellos flotaba y la energía que manaba de él se veían peligrosa y letal. Nar tenía los ojos rojos y los puños tan apretados que sus uñas habían rasgado la piel, por lo que un hilillo de sangre corría por sus muñecas. Respiraba muy agitado. En su pataleta (chilenismo para berrinche) rugió de nuevo y se sujetó de los cortinajes, que arrancó de cuajo, pateó una columna, que se hizo pedazos en su base, se arrancó mechones de cabello, se dio de cabezazos contra las paredes, destrozó parte del mobiliario, destruyó otra pared e incendió algunas alfombras del coraje que sentía. Gritó de desesperación con toda su fuerza una vez más.

Cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultad, totalmente enfurecido pero calmándose ya. Pasó varios minutos en esta posición. Finalmente tomó aire, se incorporó, sacudió sus ropas y se arregló el cabello. Todo lo que había destrozado e incendiado comenzó a reconstruirse por sí mismo.

"**¡AAAH¡MUCHO MEJOR!**" Dijo en voz alta, alegre y digna, mientras se sacudía las ropas. "Necesitaba sacarme eso del pecho… ahora… :_frunce el ceño, medita_: Esto cambia mis planes."

Nar salió de aquella habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_Próximo Capítulo._**

****

_… Shaka de pronto pareció reaccionar y salirse de su meditación, al mismo tiempo que Mu. Ambos se miraron con preocupación y suspiraron. Se veían muy cansados. El santo de Virgo frunció el ceño y volvió a concentrarse en su 'paciente'…_

**PS:** Ya sé que me odian, pero puedo vivir con eso. **¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO¡DEJEN REVIEW!** Recuerden que me alimento de ellas.


	6. Capítulo 5

**A/N¡ALERTA DE SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**�¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 16 para ver y entender Manga: Los profesores tienen una puntería bárbara con los objetos pequeños._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Imago Mundi: Umbrae Silvae."**

_(La Imagen del Mundo: Las Sombras de la Selva.)_

**Capítulo 5:**

**Portal de Arena Azul.**

**Biblioteca del Templo Principal.**

Caloa se hubiera lamido de buena gana las costillas y el brazo derecho si hubiera estado sola, en privado y en su forma jaguar. Había recibido cortes bastante feos en su tórax y un par de costillas rotas. Sus heridas no eran graves, amablemente Mu ya las había tratado; este deseo que tenía Caloa obedecía más a instinto que a algo racional. Miró por la ventana… comenzaba a llover. Se le hacía extraño que lloviese y que estuviera tan frío al mismo tiempo. A Caloa le costaba entender ese clima.

Enrique y María no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Alsacia, quien yacía en el sillón de la biblioteca cuán larga era, aún en trance. Mu y Shaka estaban con ella, meditando e intentando establecer una conexión que la sacase de este estado. Camus estaba a su lado, alto, firme, en silencio, presto a reaccionar en cuanto su chica reaccionase. Docko ponía al día a Seiya y a Hyoga en todo lo que había pasado. Los santos de bronce hacían algunas preguntas de cuando en cuando, al tiempo que le daban una ocasional mirada a Caloa, a Alsacia o a sus padres.

Luego que terminase el ataque, hacía poco más de dos horas, los demás dorados habían llegado en tropel y todos tenían el típico aspecto post – batalla. Shion tuvo que repetirles la enorme explicación que Caloa les había dado, esta vez añadiendo lo ocurrido durante y tras la extraña pelea sostenida en el Salón Principal. Relato que fue enriquecido con lo que los mismos dorados habían tenido que sufrir en sus casas.

Shion le ordenó a Saga, Kanon y Aioros que organizasen un plan de defensa teniendo en cuenta los últimos sucesos y que aumentaran en grado de alerta en el Santuario. Caloa había dado a entender que nuevas variables se habían sumado a la ecuación y que era urgente que se supieran. Así había sido como habían terminado en la enorme y cómoda biblioteca del Templo Principal: Saori se había negado a permanecer un segundo más en el lugar en que se había llevado a cabo la batalla.

Los únicos santos dorados que no se marcharon con los demás fueron Docko, Camus, Shaka y Mu. Seiya y Hyoga se quedaron más que nada porque recelaban a Caloa, lo cuál le traía sin problemas a la jaguar. Enrique y María se veían asustados.

Shion y Athena reingresaron a la Biblioteca. Habían salido algunos minutos, luego que Milo de Escorpión se reportase al Santuario. Este santo venía muy agitado y nervioso: había pasado en el hospital las últimas horas y le había sido virtualmente imposible regresar antes. Cuando sintió el ataque, su primera reacción luego de avisarle a Alisa que ya volvía, había sido la de correr a toda velocidad al Santuario, pero no pudo moverse ni un solo milímetro: cayó al suelo completamente incapaz de moverse. En el Hospital creyeron que estaba sufriendo de alguna suerte de ataque, por lo que terminó en la sala de emergencias, sin que pudiera evitarlo: hacía apenas media hora que había recuperado la movilidad. Esta información desconcertó a Shion y a Athena y sólo contribuyó a echarle más leña al fuego.

"Tenemos una buena noticia entre tanta calamidad." Anunció Saori sonriendo. "Alisa sigue embarazada: la enviaron de regreso con un monitor y reposo estricto a cambio de no quedarse en el hospital." Añadió con mucha alegría. Los demás suspiraron de alivio.

"Los doctores no tienen idea qué fue lo que le pasó, pero la trataron como si hubiera tenido contracciones. Ella y el bebé están bien." Aseguró Shion.

"Milo está peor de nervioso que yo… También tuvo problemas del tipo **DADCPN**: **D**año **A D**istancia **C**ausado **P**or **N**ar." Rió Saori, aunque detuvo su risa al ver que nadie se reía con su broma. Observó a Alsacia y luego a sus padres. "¿Alguna reacción?"

"No." Dijo Camus. "Sigue en trance. Pero observe esto." El santo de Acuario alzó una de las manos de Alsacia: la yema de sus dedos estaban dorados y el color se fundía con el resto de su piel a la altura de las articulaciones. Luego que le hubo enseñado esto a Saori, Camus aferró la mano de su chica con ternura.

"¿Y eso?"

"No es extraño, Srta. Saori." Dijo Enrique, enseñando sus manos y las de María, las cuales también tenían las yemas doradas. "Es normal para nosotros en una situación así. Aunque a mi Alsacia primera vez que le pasa."

Shaka de pronto pareció reaccionar y salirse de su meditación, al mismo tiempo que Mu. Ambos se miraron con preocupación y suspiraron. Se veían muy cansados. El santo de Virgo frunció el ceño y volvió a concentrarse en su 'paciente.' Camus no le soltaba la mano a Alsacia, todavía perdida en aquél extraño trance. Enrique y María miraban absolutamente desesperados por saber de su hija. Mu miró a Athena y Shion.

"La encontramos. Está a muchísima profundidad en su subconsciente. Apenas nos reconoció." Explicó con lentitud. "Pero está bien. Ahora vamos a sacarla de allí."

"Está en un trance muy poderoso." Dijo Shaka. "Hacía mucho que no veía algo así de fuerte. Cuando despierte va a estar muy debilitada, pero se recuperará rápido." Luego que dijo esto se volvió hacia Camus. "No le sueltes la mano o podríamos perderla."

Enrique abrazó a María por lo que debía ser la enésima vez ese día. Caloa se cruzó de brazos y se puso de pie, meneando la cola al compás del tic – tac de un reloj cercano. A Seiya, quién no la perdía de vista, le dio la impresión de estar viendo a un depredador acechar a su presa. Mu y Shaka reanudaron su meditación. Saori salió unos momentos de la biblioteca luego de excusarse.

"Sra. Caloa ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta?" Preguntó Shion de pronto. La jaguar lo miró sorprendida, como si no esperase que le hablaran. Asintió con una sonrisa. "¿Qué pasó que la Sombra no pudo matar a la Srta. Alsacia?"

":_suspiro__ largo y profundo_: Eso es un problema… para Nar. Una repentina ventaja para nosotros."

"Ni conozco al tipejo ese y ya me cae como plato de lentejas a media noche." Resopló Docko. "¡Hasta que al fin tenemos una ventaja sobre él!"

"Están hablando de mi niña. ¡Más Respeto!" Gruñó de pronto María. La situación de su hija la tenía muy susceptible.

"Err… disculpe, señora."

"Hmpf."

Shaka, Mu y Alsacia fruncieron el ceño, aunque pronto los santos dorados relajaron los músculos faciales. Alsacia en cambio no lo hizo. Tomó de pronto algunas profundas bocanadas de aire al tiempo que Shaka y Mu abrían los ojos. La chica hizo el ademán de llevarse las manos a la cabeza. María y Enrique se acercaron a su hija, al tiempo que esta abría los ojos con dificultad, siendo Camus lo primero que vio.

"¡Buenas Tardes, Dormilona!"

":_jaqueca_¡Hmpf¿Camus…:_extrañada y resignada_¿Otra vez?"

"Sí. Aunque esta vez hubo más efectos especiales. ¿Te sientes bien?"

"No…"

Alsacia no hizo siquiera el intento de moverse. Le dolía absolutamente todo y estaba tan cansada como si hubiera corrido 8 maratones seguidas. Shaka respiró profundo y Mu se masajeó el cuello. Los demás la rodearon. María hizo a Camus a un lado de un empujón y le tomó la mano a su hija. El santo de Acuario cayó estrepitosamente al suelo al ser tomado por completa sorpresa.

"_¡Mijita Linda¿Por qué le das estos sustos a tu pobre madre¡Me vas a matar un buen día de estos:sob, sob¡Que Bueno Que Ya Estás Bien!_"

"**No** estoy bien, _mamita_… ¡me duele todo!" Alsacia sonrió con debilidad con algo de sarcasmo en su voz. Volvió la cabeza hacia quienes la habían ayudado, para sonreírles. "¿Mu, Shaka? Les debo una…"

"No es nada."

"No vuelvas a meterte en este lío otra vez."

"Nos alegra mucho verla de regreso, Srta. Alsacia. Nos dio un buen susto." La saludó Shion. Detrás de él, Seiya la saludaba con entusiasmo, aunque Hyoga apenas le hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Mu se hizo a un lado y Camus tomó su lugar: le pasó los dedos por sus cabellos.

"No intentes moverte de inmediato, Alsacia." Le pidió Docko. "Ya hemos preparado una habitación para ti y tus padres dentro de las instalaciones: te llevaremos allí en cuanto estés más orientada."

"Gracias Sr. Docko… :_mueca traviesa_: Aunque no por eso le perdono el baile que me debe."

":**Un.n**: Lo sé, lo sé."

En ese momento, Saori regresó a la biblioteca. Traía con ella una bandeja con refrescos para todos, un vaso de agua para Alsacia y algunas galletitas de colores. Con ella venían Máscara de la Muerte, Aioria, que al parecer venían a dar algún reporte o movidos por exceso de aprehensión de guardaespaldas. Un extraño muchacho les acompañaba, muy parecido a Caloa, quien lo reconoció de inmediato. Meneó la cola con alegría.

"¡**YA VINE**!" La diosa puso la bandeja en una mesa, tomó el vaso y se acercó a Alsacia, luego que Shaka le cediera su lugar. "¡**QUE BUENO VERTE DESPIERTA, ALSACIA**! Nos diste un susto que mejor ni te explico. Ten esto… bébelo todo. ¡Camus, ayúdale!"

"Gracias, Saori… aunque puedo sola."

"De todas maneras te ayudaré." Rezongó Camus. A sus espaldas, Hyoga hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Caloa… supongo que conoces a… :**o.o**:"

Saori se detuvo a media frase. Caloa tenía al muchacho muy abrazado y lo inundaba a besos y mimos. Este hacía vanos esfuerzos por liberarse de ella. Máscara y Aioria miraban divertidos.

**"¡MI LINDO CACHORRITO, TE EXTRAÑÉ TANTO!"**

**"¡MAMÁ, YA BASTA, SUELTAME¡Controla Tus Hormonas Maternales!"**

**"¡MI CACHORRITO PRECIOSO, ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA!"**

**"¡NO FRENTE A TODOS, MAMÁ¡ME ESTÁS DEJANDO EN VERGÜENZA¡MAMÁ!"**

"Este es Juan." Dijo Aioria. "Nos dijo que era el cachorro de Caloa, y por lo visto es así."

Caloa soltó a su cachorro (que ni tan cachorro era tampoco) y comenzó a peinarlo con las garras, en una felina versión de lo que nuestras madres suelen hacer con nuestros cabellos cuando consideran que estamos despeinados y nos quieren hacer un improvisado mimo. Juan, pese al esfuerzo que hacía para evitar esta extraña atención maternal, sufría de vergüenza e incapacidad para escapar a su madre. Alsacia se incorporó en el sillón, ayudada por Camus, sintiendo vértigo y agotamiento. María rápidamente se sentó a su lado. Enrique no se quedó atrás. Saori miró a la pequeña familia de jaguares muy divertida. Shion aclaró la garganta.

"Disculpe, Sra. Caloa. Me estaba explicando el porqué la Sombra no pudo matar a Alsacia." Insistió el Patriarca. Caloa lo miró con fijeza.

"Como dije, eso es una ventaja." La jaguar se volvió a su hijo mayor. "¿Traes alguna noticia, Juan?"

""Varias. Uno de los libres murió hace algunos años atrás, pero los otros dos ya fueron sacrificados." Explicó, tratando de arreglar el desastre que su madre había causado en su peinado. "Sólo queda la chica."

":_sarcasmo_: Alegría, alegría. Me saqué la lotería."

"Sra. Caloa, por favor, no me evada." Pidió Shion muy serio y disconforme. Saori se adelantó.

"Quiero saberlo ya." Dijo la diosa. "Mientras más cosas sepa, mejor podré defenderme y más pronto acabamos con Nar, antes que decida decorar el Mundo a su manera."

"¡Solo digan a quién hay que caerle puñetes y yo voy!" Aseguró Máscara.

"¿En qué consiste la ventaja que tenemos?" Preguntó Docko. Caloa meneó la cabeza.

"No me lo habría esperado… ¡En serio fue una sorpresa! Pero es evidente que Alsacia es intocable y letal para las Sombras." Caloa se sopló el flequillo y se apoyó en la pared. "Quiere decir que ha respetado lo Sagrado de las Condiciones sin saberlo."

"¿Eso quiere decir que no me puede matar y todo su plan se va por la cañería?" Preguntó Alsacia esperanzada.

"No." Dijo Juan, el nuevo jaguar. "Quiere decir que Nar necesita matarte en la Pirámide Principal de El Dorado, o si no, no podrá asumir el control de la ciudad." Explicó encogiéndose de hombros. "Esa es la ventaja: si te quedas, se frustran sus planes."

"Pero eso podría significar que Nar intente llevarse a Alsacia de aquí." Razonó Camus.

"Es lo que hay que evitar." Dijo Saori con seriedad. "No podemos permitir que muera."

"Te apoyo en eso, Saori. A mi me gusta mi cabeza donde est�: se ve muy bien allí, encima de mi cuello." Dijo Alsacia. "Además si me muero… Tú morirás y mi franchute se va a poner tristísimo por eso."

"Pero si mueres y logran salvarme, Camus seguirá bajoneado."

"Ténganme un poquito más de estima y no subestimen tanto mis sentimientos." Se quejó Camus.

"Als… no se trata solo de mi. No puedo permitir que muera un ser inocente. Si no podemos proteger a uno solo¿cómo quieres que protejamos a todos?" Razonó Athena.

"Athena tiene razón." Dijeron Docko y Aioria.

"Y Acuario también la tiene." Dijo Caloa. "Nar intentará sacar a Alsacia de aquí."

"Tendrá que pasar por encima nuestro." Aseguró Seiya con entusiasmo. "No se la pondremos tan fácil esta vez." Hyoga, disimuladamente, puso los ojos en blanco.

"Gracias." Dijeron Saori y Alsacia a la vez. Enrique suspiró de pesar. Maria examinó a todos con la mirada.

Shion asumió una actitud pensativa. Tenían algo a su favor, la pelota estaba de su lado y debían usar bien sus posibilidades. Primero tenían que proteger a Alsacia, pues eso implicaba proteger a Athena y toda la tropa de dioses que seguramente se verían afectados por el ascenso de este Nar. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con ellos, por cierto, para comunicarles este vuelco de eventos. Pero… si Nar era la amenaza principal¿cómo se deshacían de él? Porque tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo.

"Evitando que se convierta en el nuevo Rey Dorado." Caloa respondió a sus pensamientos. Shion la miró extrañado. "Es la única forma que se me ocurre para detenerle: si intentan detenerle una vez que se convierta en el Rey… pues los molerán a palos a todos ustedes."

"¿Cómo hacemos eso?" Preguntó Aioria.

"Evitando que reciba el Tributo de Sangre… aunque eso es peligroso: cualquier error y ¡**BAAAM**! Miguel se muere y Nar queda como nuevo Dorado." Comentó Juan.

"Es delicado. Eso implica que tenemos que ir al Dorado y derrotarlo allí, en su propio terreno." Ponderó Shaka.

"La mejor defensa es un buen ataque." Dijo Docko.

"¡La Mejor Defensa Soy Yo!" Bromeó de pronto Alsacia. "Por lo que me cuentan, esas cosas ni bien me toparon se destruyeron. ¡Yo Me Pongo Delante De Ustedes Y No Tendrán De Qué Preocuparse!" Exclamó con alegría, para aliviar el ambiente.

"Las Sombras no pueden matarte, Alsacia. Pero si pueden cargarte y llevarte al Dorado." Caloa suspiró pensativa: le echó una ojeada a su hijo Juan. "Por favor, ve a ver qué más puedes averiguar."

"Ya voy ma." El jaguar se desvaneció en el aire, tras hacer el ademán de salir de allí.

"Bah. Mucho lío para un sacrificio. ¿Cuál es la diferencia si me mata aquí o all�?" Preguntó Alsacia luego que el jaguar se fuera.

"La gran diferencia la hace el hecho que respetaste lo Sagrado de las Condiciones. Ya no eres un Libre más, sino un posible rival. Un estorbo a su plan." Comenzó Caloa. "Puedes…"

"Sí, sí, sí… :_aburrida_¿Convertirme en el nuevo Dorado?" Preguntó de brazos cruzados y rezongando de impaciencia.

"Exacto."

"¿Qué son esas condiciones sagradas?" Preguntó Camus intrigado.

"¡Cierto! Hace rato que las oigo nombrar." Apoyó Seiya.

Caloa sonrió misteriosamente y meneó la cola. Atrajo todas las expectantes miradas a su persona. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

"Virginidad." Respondió María, quien de pronto concentró todas las miradas. "Lo Sagrado de las Condiciones es mantenerse virgen."

Docko carraspeó. Todas las miradas cayeron de inmediato en Camus y Alsacia, quienes se encendieron como semáforos, sobre todo la chica. Lo que María acababa de decir no es algo que se escuche a diario, al menos en nuestros días, por desgracia. Máscara miró a Camus casi como quien ve a un condenado a muerte: la idea le parecía demasiado rebuscada, arcaica y ridícula por decir lo menos. Claro que no le duró mucho.

"¿Virginidad¡Eso Quiere Que Decir Que Ustedes Dos N…!" Dijo casi en susurros. "¡**JAJAJA**¡No sabía que el franchute se mantenía '_casto y puro_'¡**JAJAJAJAJAJA**!"

":_vena__ gorda_¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA, NECRÓFILO?"

"Máscara, Camus. Silencio." Advirtió Shion. "Dejen eso para más tarde."

":**O.o**¿La Srta. Alsacia es virgen?" Hyoga no cabía en sí de la impresión. Esto no se lo esperaba, creía que la chica… bueno… con esa personalidad no le hacía pensar que fuera muy… ya saben. Alsacia apretó los puños

"¡Por supuesto que lo **SOY**! **¿Algún problema con eso?**" Exigió saber de mal humor.

"Más le vale, mira que si no mataba a este tipo de algún modo." Gruñó Enrique con los dientes y puños bien apretados, mirando con cara de circunstancias a Camus, quien seguía callado y como tomate. Mu, Shaka, Máscara, Aioria, Seiya y Hyoga le clavaron la mirada antes de estallar en carcajadas burlonas. Saori y los demás se sobaron las sienes.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Camus sonrosado, hastiado y murmurando algunas cosas en francés que creo iban dirigidas al santo de Cáncer. "¿Qué creían cuando les decía que no pasaba nada entre los dos?" Preguntó enojado.

"Este… Es que como siempre estás diciendo que un caballero no comenta esas cosas… Creímos que nos lo decías para no decirnos nada." Comenzó Aioria muy burlón, rascándose la nuca. "No me lo habría esperado de ti." El santo de Acuario se cruzó de brazos.

"¡**BAH**:_enfado_¡Lo Siento! Me criaron a la antigua y a respetar la decisión de mi chica."

"¿Cuál es el problema de permanecer virgen?" Demandó saber Alsacia con los puños apretados. ¿Tan rebuscado era perseguir una virtud en estos días¡Algunos la miraban como si estuviera loca!

"Yo pienso que es una decisión responsable, sana y válida." Dijo finalmente Shion. "Pero no es eso lo que está en juego, por muy admirable que sea, sino otra cosa, que es…"

**"�¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Saori de pronto se dobló sobre sí misma y cayó de hinojos al suelo. Sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar otra vez. Todos los presentes asumieron una posición defensiva y la rodearon. Pero el ataque no era externo, sino que parecía venir del interior de la misma Saori. Shaka de inmediato lanzó un contraataque psíquico, aunque no sabía bien qué era lo que tenía que atacar. Shion se agachó junto a Saori, lo mismo que Aioria, pero al no poder hacer nada por aliviar su dolor, se quedaron a su lado, dándole ánimos y tratando de consolarla. Camus escaneó el lugar con su cosmo al igual que Mu y Máscara, quienes apretaban los dientes del coraje, lo mismo que los bronceados. Alsacia se puso de pie como los demás, aprovechando que ya podía hacerlo.

"**¡MALDITO COBARDE¡VEN Y PELEA COMO HOMBRE!**" Rugió Aioria. Una sonora risa maquiavélica inundó el ambiente.

**_"Tus días están contados, Athena. ¡SUFRE DOLOR! Porque pronto te destruiré a ti y a tu incestuosa familia, y a los demás."_**

Se oyó en el aire. Entonces el dolor cesó. Saori tomó una bocanada de aire y se incorporó con la ayuda de Shion y Aioria: la pobre se veía hecha un manojo de nervios. Todos miraron al techo con aprehensión. Caloa enseñó los dientes.

"Esa fue la voz de Nar."

"¿Esa es su voz¡**BAH**! Tiene voz de **MARICA**." Se burló Máscara, dándole especial énfasis a la última palabra, en caso que Nar estuviera escuchando. Y como sí estaba escuchando, a cierto villano que conozco le dio un molesto tic en uno de sus ojos.

Se oyó una explosión que agitó las ventanas y sacudió los libreros. Una vez más todo saltaron como si se hubieran sentado sobre clavos. Repentinamente, Alsacia jaló de la capa de Camus con toda su fuerza.

"¿Alsacia?"

"¡**MI NIÑA**!"

Alsacia no podía emitir sonido alguno, aunque intentaba por todos los medios llamar la atención de alguien. El suelo bajo sus pies se había transformado en arena movediza de un mágico color azul brillante. Se había hundido hasta la cintura sin que nadie se percatase cuando logró asir la punta de la capa del santo de Acuario. Al ver esto, María y Enrique intentaron socorrer a su hija, pero Docko se los impidió: Camus reaccionó rápido, sujetó a Alsacia de un brazo y la jaló con fuerza hacia arriba.

Pero… antes de que se diera cuenta o que pudiera hacer algo por ambos, el pozo que se tragaba a Alsacia se agrandó y cubrió el suelo que él pisaba. Se hundieron a una velocidad pasmosa bajo la azul arena antes que los demás pudieran asistirles. Alsacia y Camus desaparecieron…

… aunque no solos.

"¡Maestro!" Hyoga alcanzó a sujetar los cabellos de Camus en un afán por ayudarlo.

"¡Hyoga, **CUIDADO**!" Seiya atrapó a Hyoga por la cintura con el mismo propósito, pero todo en vano. Los 4 fueron absorbidos en un instante por el extraño pozo.

El suelo regresó a la normalidad.

Saori, quien había estado forcejeando infructuosamente con Shion, pudo liberarse ni bien el piso regresó a la normalidad. Athena corrió hasta el lugar en el que habían desaparecido sus santos y Alsacia, y golpeó en suelo con todas sus fuerzas mientras María arañaba el suelo como si con eso pudiera abrir de nuevo el extraño portal, hasta que por fin se dio por vencida al notar la futilidad de sus intentos. Enrique la rodeó con sus brazos (para variar) y ambos lloraron.

":_susto_¡Shion, Mu¡Búsquenlos¡Vayan por ellos! Siento sus… cosmos…" Saori reprimió un grito.

Saori levantó la cabeza, como para reprochar algo, pero se dio cuenta de los que Aioria, Máscara y Docko ya habían notado. Shaka estaba inconsciente en el suelo, Mu tenía un aspecto horrible y parecía tener muchos problemas para respirar. Shion se sujetaba el pecho a la altura del corazón: de pronto se había puesto gris y parecía incapaz de hablar. Caloa había estado inconsciente algunos momentos, pero parecía comenzar a despertar poco a poco. Aioria y Máscara intentaban ayudarles como mejor podían.

":_muy__ agotado_: No podemos… hacer nada… :_dolor al respirar_: algo nos atacó… no podemos usar… nuestros poderes…" Confesó Mu intentando ponerse de pie. Aioria le ayudó a llegar hasta una silla cercana.

":_peor__ que Mu_: Los veo… sé donde están… :_dolor_: pero no puedo ir por ellos…" Se lamentó Shion, quien estaba recibiendo ayuda de Máscara y Docko. Se sentía como si el tren bala le hubiera golpeado en el pecho. María se jaló los cabellos, se volvió hacia Caloa, quien se incorporaba apenas sobre sus brazos.

"¡**CALOA**:_desesperada_¡Por Favor¡Tiene A Mi Tesoro¡**VE POR ELLA**!"

":_dolor_:… No puedo… Nar puso un sello… no puedo salir del Santuario." Caloa apretó los dientes. "¡Es Un Sello Poderoso!"

Saori cruzó una temerosa mirada con Docko.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

**Fin de Umbrae Silvae.**

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_¡No hay adelanto del próximo capítulo!_**

**PS:** Sipis. Este es el fin de la Primera Parte del Fic. Dentro de una semana los veré con la segunda, así que les pido que tengan paciencia. En una de esas me pillan con buen humor y subo el próximo capítulo antes. **¡Si Me DEJAN REVIEW Les Daré Donas Virtuales Hechas En Casa!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**A/N¡ALERTA DE SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 22 para ver y entender Manga: Los androides femeninos son sexy: los androides masculinos son… androides masculinos ��._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Imago Mundi."**

_(La Imagen del Mundo.)_

**2ª Parte: Silva Auri **_(La Selva de Oro)_****

**Capítulo 1:**

**Buscando El Dorado.**

**Santuario de Athena. Grecia.**

Sin perder más tiempo, Docko tomó las riendas de la situación y ordenó que quienes hubieran resultado afectados por el nuevo ataque, Saori incluida, fueran llevados a la enfermería del lugar. Shion protestó alegando que ya estaba bien, pero como era evidente que no, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Con la ayuda de Aioria, Máscara, Enrique y algunos guardias, esta vez el atolondrado grupo se trasladó a la enfermería: el que menos problema puso de ser llevado a rastras fue Shaka, ya que estaba por completo noqueado. Mu y Caloa insistían en llegar por sus propios medios, pero apenas podían enfocar bien la mirada.

Feh. A estas alturas yo ya estaría harta de ir y venir por el Templo Principal.

Mientras le aseguraban los vendajes a Saori, bajo la atenta mirada de Docko y Aioria (Máscara fue a avisarle a los demás dorados), y mientras ponderaban el **NUEVO** vuelco de eventos, se oyó en el pasillo una alocada carrera. La puerta se abrió de golpe: Argol y Shun entraron, se acercaron hasta Saori y se arrodillaron ante ella. Ambos se veían agitados, era como si la urgencia de su mensaje que traían quisiera salirse de su piel.

"¡Saori – san! Terribles noticias."

"¡Shun, Argol!" Exclamó Saori. "¿Qué les pasa?"

"Son Saga y Kanon de Géminis." Dijo Argol.

En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez, Milo y Shura, guiados por Máscara, traían a cuestas a los gemelos. Ambos estaban inconscientes: sus rostros estaban arrugados por el dolor y la nariz les sangraba. Saori se cubrió la boca.

"Acaba de ocurrir esto." Explicó Shura. "No sabemos que fue lo que les pasó… Kiki encontró a Saga en las escaleras entre Géminis y Cáncer."

"Encontramos a Kanon en Géminis así tal cual." Añadió Milo. "Ninguno reacciona con nada."

Los santos de géminis fueron puestos en camillas contiguas. Saori sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio y luego el pulgar, en pensativa actitud.

"Los gemelos pueden producir portales. Shaka tiene un fuerte poder espiritual… Mu y Shion pueden teletransportar materia. ¡Caspita¡Shun¡Ve por Kiki Ahora y Tráelo!"

"En seguida." El santo de Andrómeda salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Saori se puso de pie y cruzó miradas con todos sus caballeros. Luego miró a los padres de Alsacia y a Caloa, quien permanecía en silencio. Docko carraspeó.

"Argol, ve por algunos de los aprendices y tráelos para que cuiden a los heridos, por favor. Que sean mayores y responsables, no traigas niños."

"En seguida." Dicho esto, Argol salió corriendo de la enfermería.

"¡Hey! Yo estoy bien." Protestó Shion. Docko lo hizo callar.

"Si claro, como tienes tu corazón, no me sorprendería que estuvieras infartado de nuevo, así que quédate quieto y deja que me encargue de todo esta vez… por cierto ¡Que alguien llame a la Coronaria Móvil!"

"Yo me encargo de eso." Dijo Aioria mientras salía de la enfermería.

"Feh. Dame 5 minutos y estaré bien."

"Hazle caso a Docko, Shion." Rezongó Saori.

"Ahora… Santos de Athena." Docko tomó aire. "Estamos en alerta total. Conocen sus obligaciones. Corran la voz." Los santos dorados asintieron con la cabeza y con tranquilidad salieron del lugar. Saori se fue tras ellos. Docko suspiró.

"¿Sr. Docko?" Preguntó de pronto Enrique preocupado. "¿Qué significa alerta total para ustedes?"

"Que los dorados no pueden salir de las 12 casas." Explicó tranquilo.

"Y antes que pregunten, no tienen que irse." Añadió Shion. "Quédense si así gustan. Lo mismo va para la Sra. Caloa."

Los papás de Alsacia asintieron levemente. Estaban cansados y preocupados. Caloa sonrió con debilidad, como para dar las gracias. El lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio.

**En algún lugar del planeta.**

Sintió unas palmaditas en su rostro… poco a poco comenzó a tomar conciencia del lugar en el que estaba. Hacia mucho calor, el ambiente se sentía muy húmedo. Se oía el rumor del follaje muy por encima de donde ella estaba… ¡Esos brazos! Fuertes y seguros. ¡Conocía esos brazos! Algo muy frío le topó los labios. Hielo.

"¡Miren! Parece que ya despierta." Oyó una voz.

"¡Ya era hora! Estuvo así casi por media…"

"Hyoga." Se oyó una tercera voz de reproche, que conocía muy, muy bien.

Alsacia abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces. Le dolía la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Dejó los ojos abiertos y enfocó el rostro que tenía delante de sí. Sonrió. Era la tercera (¿o cuarta?) vez en un día que se encontraba esos preciosos ojos al despertar: decidió que si esto sucediese más a menudo, sería una chica muy feliz. Camus le sonrió.

"Buenas tardes de nuevo, _chérie_." La saludó, mientras dejaba a un lado el trozo de hielo con el que le había estado mojando los labios.

"¡No me digas que me mataron! Porque me siento como en el cielo." Alsacia se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.

"No. No estás muerta." Le dijo Camus. Seiya y Hyoga estaban cerca. El santo de Pegaso volvió a saludarle con energía. "¿Estás bien?"

"Dicen que si un día te despiertas sin sentir dolor, entonces estás muerto… y como me duele todo el cuerpo, estoy viva, por lo tanto, estoy bien." Bromeó Alsacia estirando los músculos de los brazos. "¿Dónde estamos, Qué pasó?"

"Eso es lo que no sabemos." Dijo Seiya. "¡Pero El Lugar Es Precioso!"

"¿De qué te acuerdas, Als?"

"De todo hasta que nos hundimos en esa arena. ¿Qué pasó luego de eso?"

"Intenté sujetar a mi maestro, pero no pude. Seiya intentó ayudarme, pero en vano. Cruzamos a través de un portal y caímos aquí." Explicó Hyoga hastiado. "En esta selva."

"Seguro que es Sudamérica o Centroamérica." Razonó Camus. "Nar quiere matarte y para eso te necesita en El Dorado… y El Dorado se encuentra en algún lugar de América."

Alsacia se puso de pie, se sacudió las ropas, tomó aire y estiró los brazos. Le echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor y hacia la copa de los magníficos árboles que rodeaban al grupo.

"¿Qué esperamos?" Le preguntó a los santos. "¿Vamos a irnos o nos vamos a quedar sentadotes aquí?"

"Esperábamos a que te recuperaras." Le dijo Camus. Seiya puso cara de pregunta.

"¿En serio esperábamos eso?"

"Claro, Seiya." Le dijo Camus. "Aprovechando que estamos aquí, tenemos que ir a arreglar algunas cosas con ese Nar."

"Pero Maestro¡No sabemos donde estamos, o donde está El Dorado!" Protestó Hyoga. "¿Cómo sabemos si esta es la selva que necesitamos? Hasta podríamos estar en el Congo."

"Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Para qué Nar me sacaría del Santuario si no es para llevarme al Dorado o a sus alrededores? No tiene sentido enviarme al Congo." Le dijo Alsacia con suavidad. "Pongámonos en marcha: también quiero decirle un par de cosas a ese Nar." Añadió alzando los brazos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¿Alguna idea por donde empezar?" Preguntó de pronto Hyoga.

Inserte un minuto de silencio muy incómodo.

"Es cierto. Estamos perdidos, no tenemos comida, no sabemos donde ir, ni nada." Se lamentó Seiya. "¡**SÚPER**! Al menos no nos vamos a aburrir porque no tener nada que hacer."

"Tenemos a Alsacia con nosotros." Dijo Camus. "Tarde o temprano Nar llegará hasta nosotros… y como sabemos que tiene urgencia por tomarse el poder…"

"… llegará más temprano que tarde." Finalizó Alsacia. "¡Que Hermosa Selva Esta!"

Alsacia tomó una bocanada de aire y estiró los brazos como quien vuela, se separó del grupo y comenzó a explorar con descuido los alrededores. Camus la miró con aprehensión y suspiró.

Estaba preocupado.

**Casa de Escorpión. Grecia.**

Milo abrió la puerta del piso residencial. Ni bien estuvo adentro, Alisa le rodeó con los brazos con toda la fuerza que pudo. Milo se dejó mimar con gusto y devolvió el abrazo. Muchas emociones en un solo día. Alisa gimoteó en su pecho. June, quien estaba en la sala, le hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

"¡Me Tenías Preocupada!" Exclamó Alisa tras soltarlo. "¡Creí que te había pasado algo!"

"¿A mi? **NAAAH**! A mi no me pasa nada. Los escorpiones somos muy resistentes." Milo le acarició la cara a su esposa. Luego se volvió hacia June. "Gracias, chiquilla, por quedarte con Alisa." Dijo con jovialidad, para luego ensombrecer su rostro. "Ahora debes regresar a tu puesto: yo me encargo a partir de ahora."

"¿Pasó Algo, Milo?" Preguntó June curiosa. Milo asintió.

"¿Aparte de lo que le pasó a los gemelos? Sí. El Santuario está en alerta total." Le dijo con firmeza. "Shaina dice que vayas lo antes posible y no se veía de buen humor."

"Muy bien." La amazona recogió sus cosas y se cubrió con su capa sin esperar otra respuesta. Alisa miraba curiosa, sin poder evitar aferrarse más a su marido. "Entonces ya me voy… Alisa, cuídate y quédate tranquila¿sí?" Le dijo June antes de salir. La aludida asintió.

"Mantén los ojos abiertos, niña, y cuida tu espalda." Le dijo Milo al despedirse.

"Lo haré."

La amazona de Camaleón salió de la 8ª casa y se perdió bajo la lluvia. Milo miró a Alisa con ternura y aprehensión. Su esposa se veía nerviosa. Puso su mano sobre su enorme panza.

"¿No deberías estar tú en cama?"

"Estaba, pero te sentí llegar. ¿Qué pasó, Cómo están los gemelos, Qué dijo Saori?" Preguntó de un hilo, casi sin tomar aire. "¿Me vas a Decir Lo Que Está Pasando? Nadie me quiere decir nada porque estoy embarazada y puedo dar a luz de la impresión. ¡**FEH**! Puedo aguantar un susto, pero no la tensión: eso sí que no." Protestó con energía. Milo le besó la frente.

"El bebé sigue inquieto." Le dijo en un susurro al oído. "¡Hagamos un trato! Te vas a la cama, te llevo algo para comer, te regaloneo un poco y te cuento todo."

"Hmm… ¡Hecho, Pero me lo cuentas todo, con **DETALLES**!"

"Hecho." Milo le sonrió, antes de ponerse serio. "Entonces vete a la cama."

**Algún lugar de alguna Selva.**

Seiya y Alsacia bufaron de aburrimiento. Durante las últimas dos horas no habían hecho más que discutir sobre el próximo movimiento que debían o no seguir. Demás está decir que no se habían movido del lugar en el que habían aparecido. Para estas alturas, Alsacia ya había explorado los alrededores, encontrando plantas y más plantas y de civilización nada. Lo que sí había descubierto y que le había causado enorme alegría había sido que si permanecía cerca de Camus y Hyoga, tenía aire acondicionado asegurado y sin contaminar la atmósfera. Seiya parecía haber notado esto mismo, pues se quedaba en el lugar, cerca de los santos de hielo.

"… el problema es llegar a Nar." Razonó Camus muy pensativo.

"No sabemos ni como luce."

"O por donde empezar."

"El asunto es que tenemos que llegar hasta Nar y detenerlo para que no le siga haciendo daño a Athena." Añadió Camus. "Y que no mate a Alsacia."

"¿Se van a tardar mucho más? Feh. Creí que ustedes eran gente más de acción que de deliberación." Comentó Alsacia, mirando hacia la copa de los enormes árboles.

"Pero no podemos atacar sin un plan." Chistó Hyoga con antipatía. "Tenemos que pensar antes de cualquier cosa."

"¡Hyoga! Van dos." Le regañó Camus. Alsacia bufó hastiada.

"En todo caso, de todas las veces que hemos atacado sin planear nada, hemos triunfado." Le recordó Seiya con jovialidad. "Ya saben… las 12 casas, Asgard, el templo de Poseidón… Esta vez no más tenemos que medir nuestros pasos y seguir adelante."

"¡Ya me harté!"

Alsacia se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas. Se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme, dejándose solo la camiseta, que se ató a la cintura. Tomó un palo que había encontrado hacía un rato, eligió una dirección al azar y se puso a caminar.

"Alsacia¿A donde vas?"

"Al Dorado. Tengo que decirle un par de cosas al Nar ese. ¿Vienes, Camuchis?"

"…"

"¡Oigan, El tipo quiere cortarme el cuello! Caloa dijo que la ciudad no está fija en un lugar, sino que puede moverse a donde sea. Nar quiere que yo esté en El Dorado para matarme, por lo tanto, si es inteligente, pondrá la ciudad en mi camino para que tarde o temprano llegue, tome la ruta que tome: eso da igual."

Camus se rió de buena gana. La lógica de Alsacia era alocada, pero tenía sentido. Miró a los santos de bronce y les indicó que se pusieran de pie.

"La señorita tiene razón. Caballeros, de pie."

"Maestro ¿Le va a hacer caso a Alsacia?"

"¿Tienes alguna idea mejor, Hyoga?"

"Err…"

"Lo supuse." Camus tomó la delantera. "Andando."

El grupo comenzó a caminar por la selva a paso moderado, a medida que la luz del día disminuía. Hyoga bufó de descontento. **NO** tragaba a Alsacia ni sus ideas. ¡La mujer esa sería la perdición de su maestro! Si tan solo Camus se diera cuenta.

Camus sintió que Alsacia le tomaba la mano. Intercambió una mirada con ella. ¡Qué bonita se veía! Era como si tuviera luz propia. De buena gana le estrecharía en sus brazos y besaría esos labios en ese momento, pero no podía hacerlo… no con los santos de bronce como invitados de piedra. Alsacia trenzó sus dedos con los de él y se recostó en su hombro.

"¡Srta. Alsacia!"

"¡Dime Alsacia, Seiya!"

"¡Alsacia!" Se corrigió el santo de Pegaso. "¿No estás preocupada por lo que te pueda pasar? Tienes muchas posibilidades de sufrir daño." Añadió algo aprehensivo. Al menos Camus no era el único preocupado.

"¡Cierto! Nos estamos metiendo a la boca de lobo y tú eres su comida favorita." Añadió Hyoga. Camus sintió un vuelco en el estómago: la seguridad de Alsacia, de la linda chica que iba a su lado, lo tenía como gato de espaldas.

"Sí, estoy preocupada." Confesó la chica. "Pero no tengo miedo… quizás un poco, pero ustedes me hacen sentir tranquila. ¡Si quieren cortarme el cuello, no se las pondré fácil!" Añadió con optimismo. "Si me matan me iré al otro mundo con la satisfacción de haber dado algunos golpes y haberles dado mucho trabajo. :_abraza__ a Camus_: Tengo chicos muy fuertes conmigo… sobre todo este que llevo a mi lado."

"Tienen que pasar encima de mi para hacerte algo." Aseguró Camus con esa sonrisa galante suya, que no muestra seguido y hace que muchas fans del mundo nos embobemos como idiotas al mirarla.

Alsacia ya ha de tener una enemiga o dos. Hyoga frunció el ceño.

"Caballeros, recuerden que nuestro objetivo es salvar a Saori–san y punto." Anunció con voz grave. A la pareja no le gustó el comentario, pero no dijeron nada. Seiya en cambio fue otra cosa.

"Es precisamente por eso no debemos dejar que lastimen a Alsacia."

Camus y Alsacia ignoraron a los bronceados y siguieron caminando en ninguna dirección en específico. Los bronceados se rezagaron un poco, como dándole más privacidad a la pareja. Hyoga miró fríamente a Seiya, pero este le mantuvo la mirada.

"¿Qué?" Espetó Hyoga malhumorado.

"Ya sé que no tragas a Alsacia, pero al menos trata de ser **más** simpático." Le regañó en voz baja. "No te ha hecho nada."

"Feh. Es ella la que no me trata bien."

"Porque tú la tratas mal."

"Eso es su problema."

"Mejor no comento al respecto."

El grupo siguió en su avance por la Selva, sin saber si llegarían o no a buen puerto.

**El Dorado.**

La superficie del agua que había en aquella pila pareció agitarse sin que nada provocase esta reacción. Nar se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se volteó hacia el encadenado Miguel, quien se veía bastante mal y enojado. El chiquillo quiso forcejear con las cadenas, pero prefirió guardarse aquella fuerza para algo más útil, como respirar.

"¡Justo como lo planeé! A este paso se tardarán dos días." Dijo Nar muy contento y entusiasmado. "¡Es Perfecto! Estarán a tiempo para el ritual"

"¡Esos te van a hacer tragar polvo! Te creí más inteligente. ¿Por qué pones a la ciudad en su camino? Te pueden matar."

"Esos enclenques advenedizos no podrán hacerme nada. Son dos chiquillos y una débil mujer guiados por otro Muchacho un poco mayor que ellos. ¡Garrapatas!"

"Yo que tú no los subestimaría. Jejeje… Piensan liberarme¿Lo sabías? Lo van a lograr…"

Nar le dio una patada a Miguelito en las costillas, haciéndole escupir sangre con el impulso y provocándole un severo acceso de tos.

"**NO** me gusta la auto compasión que te tienes, Mugre de Rey **¡YO, NAR, SOY PODEROSO! **No me van a vencer: Soy quien hirió a los dioses, quien detuvo a los jaguares. Casi he reunido toda la sangre Libre de la ciudad y sólo me falta la de esa zorra." Nar le dio la espalda a Miguel y se acercó a la pila de agua. "La muy bruta se acerca por su propia voluntad… Bah. Estos no son más que basura podrida."

":_tose_: Tonto Nar, Imbécil :_débil_: Esa actitud tuya te llevará al fracaso. Tu orgullo te perderá."

"Lo dudo, mi buen Rey. Voy a obtener la sangre de esa virgen, la derramaré sobre la pirámide, me convertiré en el nuevo Rey Dorado, será el fin del mundo como lo conoces y el inicio del mío. Seré el único que dará las reglas y el único digno de adoración." Nar rió de gusto. Parecía un niño pequeño con un ansiado juguete nuevo.

":_suspiro__ débil, sarcasmo_: Lo que tú digas, Cerebro…"

Miguelito meneó la cabeza preocupado, mientras dejaba que Nar 'pelara el cable' (léase, decir locuras u obsesionarse con algo) respecto a lo que haría una vez que fuera el nuevo Rey Dorado. Apretó los dientes… el dolor en su pecho se incrementó: había perdido mucha sangre y estaba en muy mala condición. A este paso, creía que moriría antes.

En eso… por el rabillo del ojo, detectó algo… algo pareció alejarse en el más completo de los silencios de la habitación, sin ser detectada más que por él. Miguel abrió los ojos esperanzados. Nar seguía con sus locuras, por lo que no se percató de nada.

"¿Juan Miguel?" Susurró casi imperceptiblemente. "¡ESA ES!"

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_Próximo Capítulo._**

_… El grupo llegó hasta el camino antes descubierto, y sin perder más tiempo, se dirigieron hasta el cartel que antes habían visto. Los 3 santos de Athena lo miraron extrañados: estaba en castellano, pero para ninguno de ellos hacía sentido, excepto para Alsacia. No solo no sabían el idioma, sino que tenían además otras falencias. Camus de plano no entendió ni papa y Seiya no estaba acostumbrado a las letras latinas, lo mismo que Hyoga. Los tres miraron a la chica con curiosidad._

**PS:** ¿Cómo van las cosas? Espero que recuerden que estoy tomando algunas cosillas de muchos mitos amerindios, para darle un toque personal que vaya de acuerdo a la idea que tengo en mente. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PREFERENCIA, DEJEN REVIEW! **Les daré Muffins virtuales hechos en casa.


	8. Capítulo 7

**A/N¡ALERTA DE SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 48 para ver y entender Manga: Las malteadas son sólo para niñas._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Imago Mundi: Silva Auri."**

_(La Imagen del Mundo: La Selva de Oro.)_

**Capítulo 2:**

**Una Bella Pareja.**

**Algún lugar de alguna Selva.**

_Mañana siguiente._

"¡Jamás en mi vida creí ver tanta planta extraña junta!" Exclamó Seiya, mientras se secaba la frente con el revés de brazo.

"Y yo que creí que en la Isla de la Reina Muerte hacía calor."

"¿Tú de qué te quejas si tienes aire acondicionado?"

"Eso no me hace insensible al calor."

Los santos de bronce estaban haciendo una pequeña exploración del lugar. Habían pasado una sobresaltada noche en el claro más seco que pudieron encontrar. Apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, según sus cálculos. Camus los había despertado de un puntapié ni bien los primeros rayos del sol habían aclarado el cielo. Los 4 estaban con el horario cambiado, pero eso no persuadió al santo de Acuario para dejar dormir a nadie ni un minuto más. Ni siquiera Alsacia había conseguido dormir de sobra. Siguieron explorando el lugar, el paisaje cambió sutilmente… casi de improviso, Hyoga y Seiya dieron con un caminito rural muy desaliñado, aunque no se veía abandonado. ¡Vaya! Al fin y al cabo que estaban más cerca de la civilización de lo que habían creído. Miraron hacia ambos lados, prestando mucha atención a lo que podrían ver u oír. Hacia la derecha, como a un kilómetro y medio, distinguieron un cartel.

"¡Estupendo! Vamos a avisarle a mi maestro." Exclamó Hyoga contento. El santo de Cygnus se dispuso a correr.

"¡Ya, pero vayamos más lento!"

"¿Por qué? Cuánto antes le avisemos, mejor."

":_hastío_: Hombre, tu maestro está _con su novia_. Desde ayer que no ha tenido ni un solo momento de paz." Seiya miró al cielo. "Si a mi me molesta cuando los críos del orfanato no me dejan estar en paz con Miho, me imagino como se pondrá Camus de Acuario."

"¿Cuál es el problema? Cuánto antes le avisemos, mejor." Insistió Hyoga con el rostro ensombrecido, reiniciando la marcha. Seiya miró al cielo y se dispuso a seguir a su compañero. Feh. Al menos había logrado que se fuera caminando.

_A una hora y media de allí._

Su sola presencia parecía ser lo más peligroso entre el follaje en ese momento. Su porte frío, elegante y hierático lo hacían ver como recortado contra la selva. Camus estaba perfectamente conciente de cada hoja y movimiento que le rodeaba, aunque a ojos sin entrenar parecía estar casualmente apoyado contra un árbol, observando hacia cierto punto en la selva.

Esta concentración, este balance con el medio, no le impedía fijarse en otra cosa. Allí, bajando por aquella pendiente, se encontraba alguien más. Alsacia se estaba estrujando los cabellos, luego de haber puesto la cabeza debajo de una pequeña cascadita. No se molestó en secarse, sino en retirar el exceso de agua: eso sí, se cuidó mucho de no mojar su camiseta blanca, lo cuál le resultó a medias.

Camus la miró fijo mientras la chica terminaba con este ritual. No perdió de vista ni uno solo de sus movimientos. Suspiró profundo… desvió su mirada unos instantes en la dirección en la que los bronceados habían partido. Hizo una mueca… los niños ya regresaban. Camus miró al cielo. No lo sabía, no podía estar seguro… pero presentía que se estaban acercando cada vez más a El Dorado.

La imagen congelada que guardaba de su chica de la vez que la habían baleado hizo flash en su mente. Camus se pasó la mano por la cara. No quería pensar en eso.

No podía decir que había dormido como angelito, pero no había sido tan terrible después de todo: al menos se había sentido más segura que nunca. Observó hacia el follaje con curiosidad ¿era idea suya o había un sutil tinte dorado en las hojas? Alsacia se acomodó la camiseta y bostezó. Tenía hambre y sed. Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y unos labios le rozaron el cuello. Alsacia giró sobre sus talones, para mirar a los ojos a su captor.

"Guardia baja :_beso_:"

"¡Camus de Acuario!" Exclamó Alsacia, fingiendo reproche. "¿Me estabas espiando?"

"No. Te estaba cuidando."

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Si te estuviera espiando, no estaría abrazándote así ahora, sino de otra manera." Le dijo a su oído en un susurro. "Y tu estarías gritando."

"Todavía puedo gritar."

"No si yo puedo evitarlo."

"¿Cómo piensas evitar que grite?"

Alsacia recibió un beso en los labios. La chica rodeó el cuello de su caballero con sus brazos. Con besos así hasta una perdía la noción del tiempo… era como sentir el complemento de sus almas cada vez que se rozaban, o se miraban o simplemente cada vez que se oían a la distancia. Esta sensación les había pegado con inusual fuerza, desde el mismísimo comienzo. La chica de pronto frunció el ceño y rompió el beso: un agudo dolor parecía perforarle el cráneo. Camus la aferró contra su pecho, sirviéndole de apoyo: esta debía ser la 3ª o 4ª vez que le pasaba desde que habían despertado. Alsacia se acomodó y esperó unos segundos.

"¿Qué tal la jaqueca?"

"Hmm… Te manda saludos…"

"Dile que no me interesan sus saludos." Dijo con mucha seriedad. Camus la tomó de las manos. "Andando. Pegaso y Cygnus ya vienen hacia aquí."

"¡Vamos a Verlos entonces!"

Tomados de la mano emprendieron el camino. Alsacia no tenía idea hacia donde la guiaba Camus, pero de poco le importaba. Su chico parecía saber perfectamente a donde ir. Lo que sí le incomodaban eran esas jaquecas que sufría desde la noche anterior. Se fijó en el paisaje: el follaje a su alrededor era exuberante y maravilloso (y algo dorado). Hacía calor… y se sentía alegre. Intentó en vano hacerle cosquillas a Camus y a darle ocasionales y juguetones codazos durante todo el trayecto.

"¿Sabes cuál es la única falla que le veo a tu armadura?" Le preguntó Alsacia al cabo de unos 45 minutos de caminata.

"¿Cuál?"

"No te puedo dar agarrones o hacerte cosquillas en las costillas."

"Jajaja ¿Por qué es eso una falla? Yo lo veo más como una ventaja."

"¡**OSITO POLAR**!" Alsacia se abalanzó encima de Camus y le dio un juguetón beso en la mejilla. Luego salió corriendo, para ser alcanzada fácilmente por Camus, quien al atraparla, la rodeó con sus brazos, aplicó una llave y la impulsó al suelo, de manera que ambos cayeron a tierra con elegancia.

"¿Con que quieres jugar, eh?"

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por largo rato, sin poder quitar del rostro aquella boba sonrisa que en más de una ocasión nos ha hecho pasar vergüenzas a todos. El santo de acuario relajó la llave, dándole la oportunidad a Alsacia de juguetear con su cabello. La chica se quería quedar así para toda la vida, cómoda, en los brazos de este caballero… ¿Qué pensaría él de este deseo suyo? Camus, por otro lado, estaba perdido en la afable y humana mirada, en esos ojos tan preciosos, que según él no tenían comparación con nadie más. Se inclinó sobre ella… y la besó en los labios al tiempo que sentía sus brazos rodeándole el cuello. Se quedaron así largo rato.

":_AHEM_: Disculpe, Maestro… :_rojo_: Encontramos algo que usted debe mirar." Hyoga interrumpió mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Camus y Alsacia rompieron el beso con fastidio. Seiya miraba para otro lado.

"¿Qué ocurre Hyoga?" Preguntó Camus con frialdad, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Alsacia, evidentemente molesto por la interrupción.

"Encontramos un camino en esa dirección."

"Pues vamos a verlo."

El santo de Acuario comenzó a caminar a pisotones, con Alsacia a la siga, quien le sacudió algunas ramas de su capa. Hyoga tragó saliva y los siguió de cerca. Seiya se acercó hasta su compañero y le pidió que se rezagase un poco.

"¡Te Dije Que Lanzaras Una **Piedra** De Advertencia!"

"¿Estás chiflado? Alsacia me cae mal, pero no es para tanto. Esta forma me pareció más decorosa." Hyoga se adelantó un par de pasos. "Además la necesitamos virgen."

Camus miró de reojo por encima de su hombro. No le gustaba lo que había escuchado recién. Hyoga, al verse sorprendido, bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Seiya se pasó la mano por la cara. El día apenas estaba comenzando.

_Rato después._

El grupo llegó hasta el camino antes descubierto, y sin perder más tiempo, se dirigieron hasta el cartel que antes habían visto. Los 3 santos de Athena lo miraron extrañados: estaba en castellano, pero para ninguno de ellos hacía sentido, excepto para Alsacia. No solo no sabían el idioma, sino que tenían además otras falencias. Camus de plano no entendió ni papa y ni Seiya ni Hyoga estaban acostumbrados al alfabeto latino. Los tres miraron a la chica con curiosidad.

"Dos noticias. Estamos en Colombia, casi en la frontera con Ecuador si no me falla la memoria… si seguimos en esa dirección, llegaremos a un poblado, creo que indígena." Explicó Alsacia preocupada. "Eso pueden ser malas noticias."

"¿Por?"

"Por la guerrilla… y puede que los indígenas no sean muy… amigables."

"Tendremos que ir y asegurarnos."

Camus se adelantó y comenzó a recorrer la maltrecha huella. Una señal de civilización le daba ánimos. Feh. Al menos ya sabía donde estaban, al menos aproximadamente. Hyoga le siguió de cerca, mientras Seiya y Alsacia charlaban de cualquier cosa.

Dos horas de caminata les llevaron a una pequeña reserva indígena. La llegada del grupo causó la curiosidad y hostilidad general por parte de los hombres, más aún al verlos vistiendo tan extraño. Al parecer, el último contacto con la civilización, ocurrido no hacía mucho, no les había dejado muchas ganas de seguir en contacto con la misma.

De pronto se vieron rodeados por todos los hombres del poblado. No era que significaran un problema, pero a nadie le hacía gracia un enfrentamiento. Camus empujó discretamente a Alsacia tras de sí, más aún cuando esta se apresuró a decirle algo al hombre que de pronto les había cortado el camino en forma desafiante: parecía el jefe. Comenzaron a considerar la posibilidad de irse de allí, sin adentrarse ni un solo milímetro más y lo más rápido posible, cuando una voz resonó.

"_¡Yo sé quienes son!_" Uno de los hombres exclamó a viva voz al cabo de un rato. Este se acercó al 'jefe' e intercambió algunas palabras con él. "_Son Santos de Athena. Mi hijo, recuerde a mi hijo mayor: él está entrenando lejos con aquél maestro. Ya sabe, el que le vino a buscar hace dos años._"

"Alsacia ¿Sabes qué dicen?"

"Ni idea. No entiendo palabra: no están hablando en castellano."

"_¿Estás seguro? No se parecen a él._"

"_Pregúnteles al menos._"

"¿_Español_?" Preguntó el Jefe por fin. Alsacia tragó saliva.

"_Yo señor._"

"_¿Santos de Athena?_"

"_�¿Cómo…! Sí, ellos tres: Un santo dorado y dos de bronce… ¿Cómo sabe?_"

":**n.n**: _¿Conocen al Sr. Daidaros? Vino hace dos años y se llevó a uno de nuestros muchachos. Muy amable y fuerte el señor. Gran guerrero._"

"Camus… chicos… ¿Conocen a alguien de nombre Daidaros? Este señor dice que lo conoce… parece que se llevó a un muchacho como aprendiz de aquí hace un tiempo…"

"¡Sí, Es el maestro de Shun¡Daidaros de Cefeo!" Exclamó Seiya contento.

"Es un santo de Plata. Un buen maestro. Está a cargo del complejo de la Isla Andrómeda." Confirmó Camus. Alsacia se volvió al líder.

"_Sí, ellos lo conocen._" Confirmó la chica con una sonrisa, que aumentó al ver que el líder le sonreía y hacia señales con las manos a los demás.

"_Disculpen la bienvenida. Hemos estado nerviosos estos días con lo intranquila que está la selva. Disculparán, pero… ¿Qué los trae por aquí? No parecen turistas._"

"_Uy, señor, que bueno que pregunta. Necesitamos ayuda: estamos perdidos y en busca de alguien._"

"Alsacia, pregúntale si tienen comunicación con la orden de Athena"

"_¿Tienen alguna forma de comunicarse con Daidaros?"_ Preguntó Alsacia sin esperar a nada. _"¿Podrían ayudarnos?_"

"_¡Por supuesto que podemos ayudarles! Vayan con Jesús_." Les dijo señalando al hombre que los había reconocido._ "Él les dirá como comunicarse con él._"

"_Muchas gracias señor._"

**Casa de Escorpión. Grecia.**

_Horas después._

Alisa se acomodó en la cama, mientras murmuraba pestes sobre los dolores de espalda. No estaba cómoda, tenía frío y estaba inquieta. Para colmo no podía levantarse de la cama. Milo no estaba en casa. Estaba cumpliendo algunas horas de guardia en el primer nivel, pero no estaba sola. Saori estaba haciéndole compañía, junto con Shaina y June (que no se separaban de la diosa ni de broma). Como sólo había mujeres, ninguna de las amazonas usaba máscara. Alisa se mordió las uñas, preocupada.

"No te vamos a contar nada más, Alisa." Le dijo Shaina muy severa. "No debes pasar sustos ni alterarte por nada: Milo nos pidió explícitamente que no podías alterarte por orden médica."

"¡No estoy alterada Shaina! Tan solo preocupada." Alisa suspiró y puso la mano sobre su panza. "Saori… ¿Qué más decía el telegrama?"

"Lo que te dije. Ellos están bien, sin novedad… Camus dice que van hacia El Dorado a arreglar todo." Saori suspiró. "No les pasó nada y están completos: les pedí que tomaran un descanso en esa aldea. Más bien tuve que ordenárselos."

Alisa volvió a suspirar. June entró a la habitación y le dejó un vaso de leche tibia, por lo que asintió con la cabeza para dar las gracias. La joven amazona se apoyó en la pared.

"Me parece muy buena onda que hayan encontrado a alguien que conoce al Maestro Daidaros. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!" Comentó June. "… Alisa… ¿Qué tal el bebé?"

"Inquieto como nunca antes lo había sentido."

Como si hubiera escuchado a su mam�, el bebé le dio una patada en los riñones, como reprochándole el dicho. Una gota orbitó la cabeza de Alisa al sentir esta inusual protesta.

"Espero que puedas lidiar con toda esa energía Alisa, para cuando nazca." Dijo Shaina divertida. "Ese bebé se nota desde ya muy activo. Eso es muy buena señal: espero que resulte ser un buen aprendiz."

"Va a dormir mucho los primeros días. Yo diría que será muy tranquilo, a menos que le provoquen." Comentó Saori. "Piensa no más en Rin: se veía muy tranquila y la chiquilla ha demostrado ser todo lo contrario."

"Rin es una diablilla." Comentó Shaina con orgullo de maestra. "Una buena alumna."

"¡**AAUCH**!" Las dos amazonas y Saori pegaron un nervioso brinco al oír a Alisa. Esta les sonrió con pena. "Disculpen… :_gota_: me pateó muy fuerte."

"¡Que susto! Creí que estabas con contracciones." Suspiró June de alivio.

El viento silbó por entre la casa de Escorpión. La lluvia caía con fuerza. Las chicas se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Alisa frunció el ceño de pronto.

"¿Alguna me podría hacer un favor?"

"Dime." Dijo Shaina, adelantándose a June.

"¿Podrías llevarle una bufanda a Milo? Debe tener frío con este viento."

"¡Claro! Conste no más que se la llevo porque no quiero incordiarte en ese estado. ¿Dónde está la bufanda?" Preguntó la amazona algo decepcionada por la petición. Alisa le señaló unas gavetas. Shaina sacó la bufanda, se puso la máscara y salió de la habitación. Saori carraspeó.

"Alisa¿Te puedo topar la pancita?" Preguntó con algo de timidez.

"Dame la mano." Alisa tomó la mano de Saori y la ubicó por el costado de su enorme vientre. Athena abrió los ojos y la boca de sorpresa al sentir una fuerte vibración.

"Wow." Dijo sorprendida. "¿Así se mueve¡Que increíble!"

Las tres mujeres sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

**Algún lugar en la Frontera de Colombia y Ecuador.**

"Alsacia… ¿Estás segura que 'muchas gracias' en castellano se dice '_serás imbécil'_?" Preguntó Hyoga por enésima vez. El santo de Cygnus tenía razones para sospechar de la chica de su maestro, luego que le descubriera por accidente hablando mal de ella.

Hay algunas cosas que deben ser dichas. Alsacia jamás le había dado motivos a Hyoga para incordiarlo, pero el santo de Cygnus no la tragaba y le hacía pasar bastantes malos ratos sólo para fastidiarla. Lo de aquella tarde, en que había descubierto al Cisne hablando mal de sí, había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso, por lo que la chica le hizo una pequeña jugarreta, aprovechándose del poco dominio del castellano del ruso, que ya habrán podido adivinar. ¡Ah¡La venganza se sirve mejor fría! Alsacia resopló.

"Sí, Hyoga, estoy segura. Y Recuerda, Señor se dice '_tarado'_ y '_tarada'_ es señora."

"Hmpf. ¿Segura?"

"Es lo que hay. Allá tú si no me crees."

El grupo había pasado todo el día en el poblado, en espera de una respuesta de Daidaros, que se materializó unas 4 horas después que hubieran enviado noticias. Esta respuesta les daba luz verde para proceder como habían planeado, luego de que Saori, de puño y letra, les ordenase que se tomaran un descanso. No era el mejor plan, pero era el único que tenían. Camus, Hyoga y Seiya se pasaron el día recabando información en el poblado sobre El Dorado, sin éxito. Lo único que pudieron averiguar fue sobre lo extraña que se había comportado la selva desde hacía algunas semanas. Alsacia, en cambio, fiel a su naturaleza, se había pasado el día entero conversado con medio pueblo y había hecho amistad con todos.

Al ser ya de noche, les habían ubicado en una choza a los 4. Le habían ofrecido a Alsacia quedarse en otro lugar, pero la chica se había negado. Más vale diablo conocido que por conocer y no quería quedarse entre extraños. El lugar no contaba con camas, sino con hamacas. Seiya hacía rato que se había acomodado en una y dormía a pierna suelta. Hyoga estaba en la suya, pero aún seguía despierto, preguntándose por qué **toda** la aldea lo trataba tan mal. Las armaduras yacían a un lado. Alsacia estaba teniendo problemas para echarse sobre su hamaca.

Camus había salido unos momentos de la choza, como para asegurarse que no hubiera peligro. Al entrar, Alsacia ya se había caído en un par de ocasiones, para delicia de Hyoga, quien aguantaba la risa. Camus miró esto de reojo mientras se quitaba la armadura.

"Deja que te ayude." Camus levantó a Alsacia en brazos y la depositó sobre su hamaca, sujetándola para que no se cayera y pudiera acomodarse tranquila. "El truco es no moverse mucho. :_beso__ en la frente_: Duerme bien _chérie_. Mañana salimos al alba."

"Buenas noches, franchute."

Camus se dirigió a su propia hamaca y de un salto se echó en ella. Se acomodó en un santiamén, como si fuera un experto, y cerró los ojos, presto para dormir. Uno de sus compañeros apagó la única luz con la que contaban. El santo de Acuario estaba con crisis aprehensiva. Tentado estaba de levantarse antes y salir con los bronceados, dejando a Alsacia atrás, para que así no corriera peligro. No podía dejar de pensar que estaban usando a su chica como carnada… y a las carnadas nunca les iba bien. El problema era que no podía dejarla sola en la mitad de la selva, sabiendo que a quién perseguía Nar era a ella. Feh. Tarde o temprano este se aparecería para llevarla al Dorado. No podía dejarla atrás.

Se sintió una agitación cerca de él que ignoró. Camus siguió con su dramático tren de pensamiento. Recordaba como se había sentido el año anterior cuando había tenido esa intensa pelea con Alsacia… y luego aquél incendio… no era algo que le gustase recordar o…

Le besaron la frente.

Camus abrió los ojos y enarcó ambas cejar al ver que se trataba de Alsacia… algo colorada por lo que podía ver, pese a la poca luz. La chica le sonrió con timidez, miró hacia un costado, mordiéndose el labio. Antes de intercambiar palabras, la chica se subió a su hamaca y con algo de dificultad se quiso acurrucar a su lado…

… La verdad es que eso estuvo a punto de causar que la hamaca se volteara, con la dolorosa y penosa consecuencia que eso significaba. El santo de Acuario tuvo que balancear la situación para evitar esto, lo cuál, visto desde otra óptica, hacía pensar muy mal. Cuando las cosas se hubieron estabilizado, Alsacia se abrazó a Camus, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

"¿Camuchis, osito?" Preguntó en voz muy bajita. "Vas a ganar esta pelea¿verdad?" Añadió con algo de temor.

"Sí."

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"No tengas miedo, gordita." Le susurró Camus. "En serio no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase."

"…"

"No sólo por proteger a Saori… sino también por ti."

"…"

"Vamos a estar bien."

"¿Me quieres, Camus?" Le preguntó Alsacia. Su chico la besó con ternura en la frente. Eso quería decir 'con toda mi alma.' "Eso es bueno… porque yo también."

Alsacia cerró los ojos y suspiró. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba dormida. Camus le acarició el cabello y el rostro con la mano derecha, la única con la que podía alcanzarla sin causar un accidente. Respiro profundo su aroma… ¡Que extraña sensación le daba Alsacia! Tan exótica y humana. Tan alegre… como él nunca lo sería. Tan frágil, tan fuerte. Sintió los parpados muy pesados y bostezó. De pronto se sentía agotado. Miró una vez más a su chica antes de quedarse dormido por completo.

Vaya.

Esta sería la primera vez que él y Alsacia dormían juntos una noche completa.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_Próximo Capítulo._**

_"Alsacia me cae mal y punto. Mi maestro necesita una chica buena, elegante, no la chapucera esa." Aseguró Hyoga. "Además tiene un nombre extraño. **NO** entiendo qué es lo que mi maestro ve en ella."_

_":hastío: Oírte hablar así me dan ganas de golpearte Hyoga. No te metas entre esos dos." Se quejó Seiya. "No es tu decisión."_

**PS:** Daidaros o Albiore ¡He Ahí la cuestión! Si alguien es tan amable de decirme qué es lo correcto, creedme que lo corregiré en el acto. Ya sé que estoy mostrando a Hyoga algo antipático… pero bueno, las necesidades de la trama. Además el chico me pone nerviosa con su complejo de Edipo. En el fondo me cae bien, eso sí. Ya me aseguraré de arreglarle el carácter en este fic. ¿Comentarios, Alabanzas, Amenazas de muerte? **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Mini Omake: Amanecer.**

Alsacia, bien abrazada de su 'osito polar', abrió los ojos con pesadez. Aún no amanecía, pero algo le hacía sospechar que Camus ya estaba por despertar. Bostezó. ¡Qué Cómoda se Sentía¿Quien hubiera dicho que dormir en Hamacas, con otra persona resultase tan cómodo? En una situación normal, y si hubiera dormido sola, habría despertado con todos y cada uno de sus huesos adoloridos. Cerró los ojos, bostezó y abrazó a su chico.

Estiró las piernas en el preciso momento en que Camus la rodeaba con sus brazos, ya despertando. ¡Tan cómodos que estaban! El santo de Acuario abrió ligeramente los ojos, listo para comenzar un nuevo día, pero estaba tan a gusto que se dio la increíble e inédita licencia de quedarse 5 minutos más en la Hamaca.

…

¿Qué era ese sonido? Camus y Alsacia abrieron los ojos, sin que el otro se diera cuenta. ¿Qué era ese sonido? Pusieron atención… ¡**ALLÍ ESTABA DE NUEVO**! Era extraño… se sentía como si algo estuviese royendo cordeles o ataduras…

¿Royendo cordeles?

Camus y Alsacia miraron de inmediato hacia las cuerdas que mantenían sujeta la Hamaca, pero ese movimiento bastó para generar una catástrofe: no había nada que estuviera royendo las cuerdas… éstas se estaban…

**¡ PLAAAAAAAAF**

…

¿Qué creen? Cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente. Las cuerdas, que estaban diseñadas para sujetar el peso de una sola persona en la Hamaca, cedieron justo en ese momento. La pareja se dio un impresionante suelazo.

"¡Jajaja¡Ayayay!" Se quejó Alsacia sin dejar de reír. "Duele… ¡jajajaja!" Camus se llevó las manos a la cara para sofocar así el repentino dolor y la risa.

Por alguna razón se pusieron a reír en vez de quejarse como quebrados, como de seguro lo habría hecho quién escribe. Decidieron ponerse de pie, aunque se enredaron con la misma Hamaca y ellos mismos, por lo tanto, tuvieron algunos problemas. Camus finalmente logró desenredarse y ayudar a Alsacia.

"¿Estás bien, te lastimaste?"

"No, para nada. Estoy súper." Le sonrió Alsacia abrazándolo por la cintura. La pareja se dio un efusivo beso de buenos días, para luego echarse a reír de la pena y el dolor.

En sus respectivas Hamacas, ambos santos de bronce se hacían los dormidos, para no interrumpir tal momento. Seiya sonreía con complicidad, pero no así Hyoga: este, que por fortuna le estaba dando la espalda a la pareja, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de enojo y disgusto. Además se cubría las orejas.

Quizás qué fue lo que pensó que había pasado.

**Fin del Omake.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**A/N¡ ALERTA DE SECUELA!** Les tengo una noticia. Comenzaré a actualizar más rápido, pues no hace un día que terminé otro fic que quisiera publicar cuanto antes. Ya quiero sacar este en limpio. Espero que no se molesten por este cambio en el ritmo de actualizaciones. El fic se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 60 para ver y entender Manga: Si la hermana mayor es la linda y amable, cuídate de la menor._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Imago Mundi: Silva Auri."**

_(La Imagen del Mundo: La Selva de Oro.)_

**Capítulo 3:**

**Dos tipos de conversaciones.**

**Algún Lugar del Amazonas**

_Día siguiente, pasado el mediodía._

Los 3 santos volvieron a mirar hacia el follaje. Alguien o algo les seguían muy de cerca y no se perdía ni uno solo de sus movimientos. Esto los tenía nerviosos. Alsacia miró hacia arriba con las manos en las caderas: ella era la única del grupo que no notaba estas presencias, aunque sí podía notar que el verde del follaje había cambiado levemente su tonalidad. Llevaban poco más de 7 horas caminando hacia el interior de la selva sin ver nada más que mucha vegetación y mucha más vegetación. Esto la tenía intrigada, pues fuera de la **MUCHA VEGETACIÓN** (valga la redundancia) que les rodeaba, no habían visto ni un solo ser vivo. Ni siquiera insectos.

Alsacia no recordaba que esto fuera así. Cuando tenía 15 años había viajado a Colombia a visitar a sus abuelos a la capital del país (que al parecer también habían salido de El Dorado… ¡Mendigos! Nunca le contaron nada sobre su origen), mucho le habían advertido sobre los insectos cuando había ido a conocer un par de reservas naturales. ¡Vaya que había sentido el acoso de esas desagradables criaturas en esa ocasión! Ahora nada. No había ni un solo miserable bicho ni se oí el más leve zumbido. Quizás el frío que Camus y Hyoga irradiaban les alejaba. Eso era bueno. Suspiró profundo: tenía los pies acalambrados de tanto caminar. Fijo su mirada en el camino que había frente sí.

"Parece que nos estamos acercando."

"¿Cómo lo sabes, Als?" Preguntó Camus. Alsacia le señaló hacia delante.

"¿Qué no ven aquél brillo dorado?"

Los tres santos miraron en la dirección en la que Alsacia les indicaba, sin poder distinguir otra cosa que no fueran árboles, arbustos y plantas exóticas… bueno, exóticas no, ya que allí eran bastante comunes: eran exóticas para ellos.

"No veo nada. Pero si tu lo dices." Dijo Seiya. El estómago del Pegaso rugió de pronto. ":_rojo_: Disculpen… parece que tengo hambre."

"¿Parece?" Rió Hyoga. Alsacia levantó los brazos y se detuvo.

"**¡YO VOTO POR UN DESCANSO PARA COMER!**"

"No. Si estamos cerca, entonces es mejor que nos demos prisa." Chistó Camus sin dejar de caminar. Alsacia lo ignoró.

"No, vamos a descansar: de todas maneras no podrán encontrar El Dorado si no me muevo. Quiero comer y descansar." Alsacia se sentó en el suelo y abrió el paquete con los sándwiches que le habían dado aquellos aldeanos. Camus se cruzó de brazos.

"Estamos en una misión para salvar tu vida y la de Athena. Andando, _chérie_."

"Mucho muy importante." Apoyó Seiya.

"¡Un ejército marcha con el estómago lleno!" Exclamó Alsacia con alegría inquebrantable. "¡Relájense un poco y comamos algo!"

"No."

"¿Qué no puedes hacerle caso al Maestro, Mujer?"

Alsacia y Camus miraron a Hyoga con una seriedad que taladraba concreto. Alsacia cerró el paquete y se puso de pie, con el rostro duro. Seiya se quedó mirando el lindo follaje que le rodeaba. Camus bufó descontento¿cuál era el problema de Hyoga?

"Hyoga. Van tres. ¡No **QUIERO** Que Vuelvas A Tratar A Alsacia De Ese Modo! Ahora Quiero Que Te Disculpes." Le regañó Camus enojado.

"¿Qué? Pero…"

"No hay problema: Hyoga tiene razón." Dijo de pronto Alsacia, entregándole el paquete a Camus. "Si el **crío** este quiere que caminemos, caminaremos. Siempre podemos comer mientras nos movemos." La chica se quedó mirando a Hyoga de brazos cruzados. "¿Nos vamos o te quedas sentado?"

"Aún así te debe una disculpa, que te va a dar en este momento." Insistió Acuario. Hyoga infló los cachetes, taimado. Alsacia suspiró.

"Feh. Lo lamento mucho." Murmuró Hyoga de brazos cruzados. Alsacia hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle.

"No hay problema. Ahora… Ya que no nos vamos a quedar a comer…" la chica giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. "Al menos déjenme ir al baño. No me tardo mucho."

"Cuídate y no te tardes. Estamos a un grito de distancia." Le dijo Camus con molestia, aunque no hacia ella. Alsacia se internó entre el follaje y una vez que se hubo alejado lo suficiente, el santo de Acuario se volvió hacia Hyoga. "No sé cuál es tu problema con ella, pero te pido que lo ignores en este momento y dejes de fastidiarla." Camus se apoyó de espalda a un árbol cercano: se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

"Sí maestro. ¡Pero…!"

"¡Nada!"

Camus no le contestó. Seiya se encogió de hombros.

_30 minutos después._

Alsacia acababa de comprobar algo que es bien conocido entre quienes viven en selvas tropicales. Perderse es más fácil de lo que uno cree. Luego que se hubo internado en el bosque, sola, motivada por razones que iban más allá de su control, cuando quiso regresar, tomó el camino que creía el correcto, pero terminó perdiéndose. Se sopló el flequillo y puso las manos en las caderas. Vaya: y creía que tenía problemas cuando esa mañana su cabello había amanecido totalmente rebelado contra ella y con complejo de peinado afro. Seguro ya la estaban buscando para esas alturas. Debería quedarse quieta… ¡**Naah**! No era ese tipo de chicas que espera un rescate. ¿Para qué esperarlo si podía ir ella a encontrarlo? Además era bombero, una rescatista. No necesitaba ayuda para encontrar a su grupo. Miró a su alrededor y decidió tomar determinada dirección.

Los cordones de una de sus botas se enredaron en un arbusto y se desataron. Alsacia suspiró y miró al cielo con cara de '¡Lo que me faltaba!' y se agachó a atarlos de nuevo. Cuando terminó con este pequeño trámite, antes de ponerse de pie, oyó voces.

"No trago a esa mujer, no la trago. Me cae de la patada. ¿Viste lo que provocó?"

"Hyoga, eso lo provocaste tú solito y por meterte donde no te importa."

"¡Yo no provoqué nada! Nada más expuse lo evidente."

":_hastío_: Y me dicen a mi el desatinado." Bufó Seiya. Alsacia abrió mucho los ojos y se sentó en el lugar, bajo un arbusto. "¿Por qué te cae tan mal con lo simpática que es?"

"Alsacia me cae mal y punto: es cosa de piel, me repele. No sé explicarlo." Aseguró Hyoga. "Mi maestro necesita una chica buena, elegante, no la chapucera esa." Añadió Hyoga con desdeño. "Tiene un nombre extraño y su personalidad es demasiado alegre. **NO** entiendo qué es lo que mi maestro ve en ella."

"¿No será que te gusta y no quieres reconocer que estás celoso de Camus de Acuario?" Seiya silbó al aire y miró al cielo. "Alsacia es guapísima: tienes que reconocer eso."

"**�¿QUÉ ESTÁS DE BROMA!**" Hyoga casi se atraganta. Se puso serio como un espárrago. "No, no me gusta. Te concedo que la mujer esa está como quiere, pero NO ME gusta. Además está **gORDa**, sino te has dado cuenta."

"No está gorda ni rellenita siquiera." Replicó Seiya. "Lo que pasa es que estás acostumbrado a chicas anoréxicas."

"Al menos mis novias son simpáticas y le caen bien a todo el mundo. Alsacia sólo se cae bien ella misma. No la trago y punto. Mi maestro merece algo mejor que esa mujer."

"Excepto Tomoyo, que ni a Shun le caía bien. :_hastío_: Oírte hablar así me dan ganas de golpearte Hyoga. No te metas entre esos dos." Se quejó Seiya. "No es tu decisión, sino la de tu maestro."

"Me cuesta decir esto, pero creo que Camus no está pensando bien. ¿Qué pretende con Alsacia? No le va a traer nada bueno: fíjate no más. Es remolona, perezosa, muy alegre, y desobediente. ¿Qué no puede obedecer una simple orden? No le está haciendo un favor a mi maestro, sino un perjuicio. Insisto, mi maestro necesita a alguien que no le haga sombra, que no le discuta, que sea elegante, que no le dé problemas, que sea sumisa y…"

"… Tú necesitas dejar de idealizar a tu maestro, que también es un ser humano, igual que todos." Gruñó Seiya. "Bah. No te conocía esa faceta tuya: con razón te peleaste con tu Tomoyo, tu última novia."

Los santos de bronce se alejaron sin dejar de discutir. Alsacia se puso de pie, confundida. Sacudió su cabeza y se tomó las manos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición. Dio un fuerte resoplido al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. ¿Qué sabía Hyoga de las necesidades de Camus? **BAH**, apenas era un chiquillo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de ella? Ella no era chapucera, era tan solo alegre. ¿Qué pecado había en ser alegre? Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que los bronceados se habían ido. ¿Chapucera ella? **BAH** ¿Qué les importaba si era o no chapucera? A Camus no le importaba eso, y le bastaba con su opinión. No tenía porqué agradar a un malcriado.

¿En serio estaba gORDa?… **¡QUE TRAUMA! **Mejor se ponía a dieta… sólo por sospecha.

¿Qué tan diferente podía ser ella de Camus? Su chico era alto, regio, serio, elegante. ¡Ella también lo era! En su estilo claro. Camus era frío e imperturbable. ¡**JA**! Eso no más era una cubierta muy fácil de remover si se sabía cuáles hilos había que jalar. Un poquito de presión por aquí y por allá y el santo de Acuario quedaba por completo **irreconocible**: Hasta era más alegre, chapucero y juerguero que ella. Si fuera tan serio como Hyoga lo pintaba, no habría podido enseñarle a bailar bien.

"Vaya, aquí estabas." Camus dijo de repente. Alsacia pegó un brinco: tan concentrada estaba que se llevó el susto del año.

"**¡Por Los Clavos De Cristo!**"Exclamó llevándose las manos al pecho. "**¡QUE SUSTO ME HAS DADO!**" Añadió en tono de reproche.

":_sonríe__ travieso_¡Me tenías preocupado! Lo lamento… ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Pues… aquí."

"Hmm. :_sonríe_: Me alegro verte. Vamos."

Camus la tomó de la mano y llamó con su cosmo a los santos de bronce. Luego se volvió hacia Alsacia y le entregó un sándwich, que la chica comenzó a comer con gusto. Comenzaron a caminar hasta reunirse con Hyoga y Seiya, quienes saludaron a Alsacia con alivio (al menos Seiya sí lo sintió de corazón).

Reiniciaron la marcha, luego que Camus hubo repartido los demás sándwiches. Caminaron en silencio. Alsacia se sumió en sus propios pensamientos. Una conversación de críos no iba a afectarla¿Verdad? No tenía motivos para sentirse insegura. Camus la quería, siempre se lo estaba demostrando, sobre todo ahora: iba a salvarle la vida…

… Bueno, le iban a salvar la vida para evitar que Athena sufriera daño…

¿Cómo Era Posible? Sacudió su cabeza. �¿En verdad le estaba afectando esa ridiculez! Ella era más inteligente que eso. Miró a Camus, quien tenía fija la vista al frente. Si de algo podía estar segura era que ella lo amaba mucho. Demasiado quizás, lo cuál podría ser hasta enfermizo… ¡Naah! Lo suyo era un apasionado enamoramiento de rangos normales. ¿Él la _amaría_ a ella? Quizás… quizás estaba abusando de su paciencia. Quizás ya se estaba aburriendo de ella o quizás buscaba algo más de lo que ella carecía. Alsacia era una chica difícil y no permitía que la pasaran a llevar: había tenido dos novios antes que Camus y los dos la habían dejado porque no les había aguantado nada.

Tenía que reconocer que esta era la primera vez que le respetaban la decisión que hacía tanto había tomado. Estaba nerviosa porque nunca había durado tanto tiempo con una persona, que la hiciera sentir como si se hubiera enamorado hacía unos minutos. Había sido Camus quien la había cortejado. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más podría extenderse? Le costaba reconocerlo, pero… hacía poco más de un mes que su relación se había tornado más bien rutinaria.

"Estás callada."

"¿Huh?"

"Esta es la primera vez desde que te conozco que estás callada por más de 30 minutos."

"30 Minutos ya… ¡** NO**** MANCHES**¿En Serio pasaron 30 minutos?"

"Sí. ¿Pasa algo?"

"No…"

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"…"

"¡Vaya! Creo que tendré que usar otras medidas…"

"¿Me amas?" Preguntó Alsacia de súbito. Camus casi se atraganta: no se esperaba la pregunta.

"¡Qué Dices!"

"¿Me amas?"

Camus la miró extrañado. Casi se echa a reír, pero los enormes ojos verdes de Alsacia cortaron su risa antes de emitirse siquiera. Le acarició una mejilla.

"Tú lo sabes Als. ¿Por qué lo dudas?"

"¡Dímelo!"

"¿Para qué? Por Supuesto Que Sí¿**NO** es evidente?"

"Digamos que hoy necesito oírlo."

"Sí te amo, Als."

"…"

"¿Qué, No es suficiente?"

"…"

"¿Qué te pasa Alsacia?"

"¿Por qué solo me lo dices cuando te lo pregunto?"

Camus tragó saliva. Aparte que no había reparado en ese detalle, no sabía qué responderle. Vaya que su chica molía fino. ¿Qué le pasaba a Alsacia que de pronto había salido con estas preguntas tan sin sentido?

"Err…" Alsacia se soltó de la mano de Camus y le sonrió con debilidad, al ver el titubeo del santo de Acuario. "Yooo…"

"Ya no importa."

Alsacia le miró con tristeza y cariño, como si se hubiera decepcionado de algo que él había hecho. La chica se adelantó, aprovechando que Camus se había quedado quieto de la impresión. Siguió avanzando, con algo de pesar en el pecho. ¿Y si lo que decía Hyoga era verdad¿Qué tal si ella no era lo que necesitaba Camus? Bueno… eso explicaría algunas cosas… como porqué de pronto todo se estaba poniendo tan rutinario. Ella quería que las cosas entre ambos evolucionasen, pero… como no pasaba nada… y el tiempo seguía adelante… quizás ya no… suspiró de pena. Y siguió caminando.

…

Camus observó intrigado como su chica se aventuraba hacia la selva, a la siga de un misterioso brillo dorado que sólo ella podía ver. ¿A qué venía todo esto? Frunció el ceño pensativo: tenía un mal presentimiento.

"¿Maestro, Sucede algo?" Preguntó Hyoga de pronto. Los bronceados lo habían alcanzado por fin, pese a que se habían rezagado. Camus negó con la cabeza.

"Nada."

El santo de Acuario reinició la marcha. Hyoga y Seiya se miraron y encogieron de hombros. Seguro no era nada.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_Próximo Capítulo._**

_"¿Me amas?"_

_"… Claro que te amo."_

_"¿Y por qué dudas al decírmelo?"_

**PS:** Sin duda estoy loca de atar por haber puesto no solo un capítulo más corto de lo normal, sino por haber planteado un problema como este. Pero bueno, podría ser mucho peor¿no lo creen? Espero que la opinión que tengan de Hyoga no cambie mucho. Si estiman que lo que hago está mal… pues aquí tienen una soga, algunos maderos, gasolina y fósforos: construyan una hoguera e incinérenme por blasfema o por la figura legal que más les acomode. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**A/N¡SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 121 para ver y entender Manga: El cabello y los ojos pueden ser de cualquier color… de _**cualquier**_ color._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Imago Mundi: Silva Auri."**

_(La Imagen del Mundo: La Selva de Oro.)_

**Capítulo 4:**

**El Árbol de las Luciérnagas.**

**Algún Lugar del Amazonas**

"Hmpf. Mujeres."

Camus se cruzó de brazos. Hacía unas 4 horas que Alsacia no cruzaba ni una sola palabra con él y rehuía sus miradas. No le gustaba: era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la chica le hacía el quite a sus coqueteos. ¿Cuál era su problema? Tenía que estar con la luna: Esa era la única explicación lógica que le daba.

El follaje se movió a su izquierda, pero el santo dorado apenas le prestó atención. Sabía de quién se trataba. Cruzó una escueta mirada con su alumno cuando este apareció entre los espesos arbustos, quien asintió con gravedad, y reinició la marcha, seguido de cerca por Hyoga.

¿Qué si amaba a Alsacia¡Claro que la Amaba! Nunca antes había sentido eso por una mujer, y se preocupaba de demostrárselo seguido. ¿Por qué de pronto le había hecho esa estúpida pregunta de que si la amaba o no? Bah. Ni siquiera tenía un mugre indicio que le indicara la respuesta. Cierto… no se lo decía con frecuencia, y vaya que tenía razón Alsacia cuando le dijo que sólo se lo decía cuando ella se lo preguntaba, pero ¿no qué acaso un hecho habla más que mil palabras? Él no era un tipo que va corriendo por los prados, lanzando flores y repartiendo abrazos. Tenía una muy peculiar manera de demostrar sus sentimientos, tan peculiar que muy pocas personas le entendían cuando los expresaba, su chica siendo una de ellas. Se veía un tipo frío, insensible, drástico… pero tenía su corazoncito al fondo de aquél glaciar, sólo que muy, muy oculto.

¡Mujeres! Ya entendía ahora cuando su padre y maestro, el antiguo santo Antoine de Acuario, le decía que a una mujer había que amarla y no intentar entenderla, ya que si uno osaba hacer tal cosa, terminaría en el psiquiátrico más cercano, con una camisa de fuerza, un bozal y dentro de un habitación acolchada dando brincos por las paredes.

Camus sacudió su cabeza y frunció el ceño. ¡Sí Amaba A Alsacia! Amaba esa sonrisa y ese espíritu libre tan alegre y espontáneo que tenía y que le contagiaba hasta la misma médula de sus huesos. Amaba sus ojos y su cabello ondulado, esa gracia al moverse que no había visto en nadie, es valentía que tenía de enfrentar su trabajo y la pasión que le ponía a todo. Ella era la única que sabía de su '_real'_ lado divertido, la única que lo había visto absolutamente relajado y dispuesto a pasarlo bien sólo por el gusto de hacerlo. La única a quién no tenía reparos en abrazar y besar cada vez que se le antojaba, aunque no le daba paso para mucho más que eso, pero bueno: al menos algo era algo. Sí. La amaba… desde que le había visto por primera vez en aquél pasillo del registro civil, el día de la boda de Milo, cuando le apretó las mejillas para forzar una sonrisa que ella creía debía haber esbozado al presentarse. ¿Qué había hecho dudar a su chica de sus sentimientos hacia ella…? Esa mirada… le daba mala espina.

_Flashback._

_"Ya no importa."_

_ Alsacia le miró con tristeza y cariño, como si se hubiera decepcionado de algo que él había hecho._

_Fin de Flashback._

No la entendía. La conversación de hacía unas horas por algo había surgido¿qué habría motivado a su chica a dudar de él? Quizás… quizás… ¡No! **NO** podía ser posible ¿Es que Alsacia ya no lo quería y estaba probándose esto? No podía culpar a la chica. Él era frío, le habían enseñado toda su vida a ser así. Aunque fuera ella, de todas maneras le costaba mostrar lo que sentía… Quizás… quizás Alsacia se había aburrido de él y buscaba a alguien más divertido, más acorde con ella.

Bah. Sentir no era algo que un caballero de los hielos pudiera darse el lujo. Alsacia no era así, como él… ella era al contrario, era fuego, vida feliz y alegre como nunca antes hubiera visto en una mujer. Quizás… quizás… ¿se había aburrido de él?… no la culpaba. Las dos novias que había tenido antes lo habían botado por frío y aburrido. ¿De nuevo iba a pasar por lo mismo¿Con Alsacia¿Con la chica con la que bien podría pasar el resto de su vida¡Tenía que ser una broma de pésimo gusto!

Ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido y se estrujase contra sí mismo. Al contrario de otras ocasiones, no le daba lo mismo que Alsacia lo dejara por ese motivo.

"¿Maestro?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Le ocurre algo?"

"No."

"¿Seguro?"

"…"

Hyoga se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras observaba a Camus, quien caminaba delante de él. Estaba preocupado. Hacía rato que el cosmo de su maestro se sentía errático. Pensaba demasiado y en cosas que no le causaban mucha paz interior.

"Está pensando en Alsacia¿verdad?"

"…"

"Feh. Si me lo pregunta eso es una pérdida de tiempo."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Camus. Hyoga se encogió casualmente de hombros.

"Porque la mujer esa suele ponerlo así." Comentó el santo de Cygnus. "Lo distrae mucho, maestro, lo hace pensar mucho en las que no debería. Le da muchos problemas."

Camus se detuvo en seco, giró sobre sus talones y encaró a su alumno tan contento como un rinoceronte con dolor de muelas ante su forraje favorito.

"¿De Donde Sacas Esas Ideas?" Lo enfrentó con tono severo.

Hyoga tragó saliva.

_No lejos de allí._

El brillo de las hojas era descaradamente color dorado. Esto le causaba a Alsacia extrañeza. Nunca se habría imaginado que una planta se vería tan rara de otro color que no fuera verde, y que conste que había visto vegetales raros. Dejó ir la hoja con algo de desdeño.

El Dorado estaba muy cerca. No sabía por donde, pero lo sentía en sus huesos. Los santos a quienes acompañaba hacía rato que sentían la energía de la ciudad, pero ella era la única que podía ver ese brillo dorado en el fondo de la selva, que los guiaba hacia la ciudad oculta, como un faro en la oscuridad. Se fijó en una sola dirección… al fin el brillo volvía a definirse.

"¿Alsacia?"

"¿Qué pasa, chaparro?"

"Camus y Hyoga ya vienen hacia aquí." Le anunció. "Será mejor que los vayamos a encontrar. Por cierto… ¿Pudiste dar con el brillo de nuevo?"

"¡Claro¡Es por all�!" Le dijo mientras le señalaba una dirección determinada.

"¡Muy Bien!" Seiya se golpeó las manos. "Ya estoy ansioso por ir donde ese Nar y darle de patadas."

"Entonces te pones a la cola, que yo también quiero decirle un par de cosas y no me contento si no es con la primicia."

"Feh. Por lo general las damas tienen la prioridad en todo, pero en este caso no me parece." Dijo jovialmente el santo de Pegaso. Se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. "¿Te parece si le doy un par de golpes, te lo dejo bien tonto y luego te lo paso?"

"¡Jijijiji! Ya que lo pones así…"

Alsacia y Seiya se pusieron a caminar en la dirección en la que estaban Camus y Hyoga 'hablando' de maestro a discípulo. No fue necesario que se adentrasen mucho en el follaje, ya que pronto oyeron sus voces. Ambos se miraron brevemente a la cara al notar que el tono de su conversación y de sus voces no indicaba algo muy… feliz, si se quiere decir de algún modo. Con lentitud se acercaron.

"… el que esté con Alsacia es mi problema y no el tuyo."

"¡Maestro! Disculpe que sea tan honesto, pero ¿Qué no ve que la chica lo perjudica? Usted es un santo de hielo, no un…"

"No necesito que tú me estés recordando mis obligaciones que las tengo bien claras." Camus entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué tiene que ver que yo sea un santo de hielo? Eso **NO** me impide tener novia."

"Pero sí una como ella. Más que hacerle un favor, le está haciendo un daño."

Seiya se pasó la mano por la cara. ¿Qué Hyoga **NO** Podía Dejar La Boca Cerrada¡Estaba mucho peor que él mismo! Miró a Alsacia de reojo, con algo de temor. La chica se veía confundida como nunca, escuchaba con más atención de la que hubiera querido la conversación.

"�¿**DAÑO**¿De qué hablas¿Qué Daño?"

"No se puede dar el lujo de amar a una mujer que no le da la talla, y que…" Camus atrapó a Hyoga por la solapa. Este tragó saliva, pero continuó. "… es chapucera, poco elegante y…"

"¡**UNA PALABRA MÁS** Y Pasarás un **LARGO TIEMPO** Congelado!"

"¿Lo ve? Ni siquiera puede usted pensar claro cuando se trata de ella."

"No. Al contrario, pienso muy claro cuando se trata de ella." Gruñó Camus tras soltarlo. "Escúchame Hyoga. Alsacia es mi chica, te guste o no. **NO** te metas en lo que no te importa."

"¿Cómo puede siquiera considerarla, maestro¿Qué puede ofrecerle ella a usted?"

"�¿QUÉ HAS DICHO!" Camus no alzó su voz ni un solo decibel, pero fue tan potente y golpeado el sonido de su voz que fue como si hubiera gritado.

"Nada, Hyoga." Dijo Alsacia de pronto. "No puedo ofrecerle nada."

Camus y Hyoga se voltearon de improviso en la dirección de Seiya y Alsacia. Ninguno los había sentido llegar. El santo de Pegaso se encogió de hombros, pero la chica se quedó estática en su lugar. Bajó la mirada, se giró sobre sus pies y se adentró en el follaje. Los tres santos se quedaron estáticos, aunque pronto Hyoga fue víctima de la furibunda mirada de Camus, quien pronto se adentró en la selva siguiendo los pasos de Alsacia. Seiya lo miró hastiado.

"¡Tenía que ser el _Chavo_ del Cygnus!" Le dijo en tono de reproche, imitando el acento de Dio. "Se supone que yo soy el inocentón del grupo."

El día por fin daba paso a la noche, el cielo estaba teñido con algunas violáceas tonalidades, último vestigio de la luz solar, que pronto darían paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Se detuvo finalmente junto a un gran árbol, que destacaba de entre los demás y parecía como sobrepuesto en la selva… como si perteneciera a una especie foránea al Amazonas. Algunas luciérnagas flotaban en el aire, muy cerca del tronco, algunas estaban posadas en la corteza, dándole un aspecto aún más… calmo. Porque el árbol parecía irradiar tranquilidad. Estás luciérnagas debían ser los primeros seres vivos, aparte de la demencial cantidad de plantas con los que se topaban desde que habían llegado. El árbol debía medir con facilidad unos 30 o 40 metros de altura… desde su base era imposible saberlo, y daba la sensación de que se extendía hacia el infinito.

"¿Als?"

"¿Sí?"

Camus se acercó a Alsacia, quien lo miraba con ojos grandes. Los ojos de ambos intentaban ajustarse a la oscuridad. Él quiso acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella se lo impidió con elegancia.

"¿Qué opinas de mi?"

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"¡Porque quiero saber!"

"Lo evidente no necesita demostrarse."

"¿Qué es lo evidente?"

"… tú… tú significas el mundo para mi… lo sabes…"

"…"

"¿Als?"

"… ¿Qué quieres de mi¿Qué buscas en alguien como yo?"

"…"

Alsacia se dio cuenta en ese momento que había estado algo tensa. Relajó los músculos y emitió un largo suspiro, al tiempo que apartaba su mirada del rostro de Camus. Este la buscó con los ojos, pero no la encontró. Tragó saliva… de pronto se sintió asustado.

"¿Me amas?"

"… Este… ¡Claro que te amo!"

"¿Por qué dudas al decírmelo?"

"¡Nunca he dudado eso!"

"Pero nunca me lo has dicho primero."

"No lo creí necesario."

No diré nada sobre el pequeño error que el santo de Acuario acaba de cometer.

"… :**O.O**:"

"Argh. Alsacia… yo… ¡No te pongas así por la tontería de un chiquillo insolente!"

"… :_baja la mirada_:"

"¿_Chérie_? No me ocultes tus ojitos…"

"… es que yo…"

"… Dime."

"…"

"¿_Mademoiselle_?"

":_suspiro_:… yo… a veces necesito escuchar que me quieres…" Alsacia se encogió de hombros. "A veces me gusta escuchar que me amas…"

"Yo te amo"

"Sólo cuando te lo recuerdo."

"…"

"…"

"¿A qué viene todo esto?" Preguntó Camus tras una larga pausa. "Primero lo de esta tarde, luego lo de ahora. Quisiera saber qué pasa para poder solucionarlo."

"No seas tan analítico¡Te he dicho eso millones de veces! NO pasa nada… tan sólo de pronto me di cuenta… de… yo…"

"¿De qué?"

"… de… que esto no va para ningún lado. Hace un tiempo que es así… y ahora… me doy cuenta… que a lo mejor no soy quien…"

"Als…" Camus bien hubiera dado un paso atrás, pero no lo hizo. "No digas nada más. Tú eres la chica para mí. Punto." Le tomó las manos entre las suyas, se sentían muy frías.

"¿En serio lo soy?"

"Por supuesto."

"…"

"…"

"¿Soy importante para ti?"

"¡Claro!"

El semblante de Alsacia era uno de pena. Pese a la oscuridad, ambos se pudieron ver directo a los ojos casi sin problemas. Las luciérnagas flotaban ajenas a todo eso: algunas se habían posado entre los cabellos de la pareja. Ambos sintieron un vacío en el estómago.

"Si soy tan importante para ti¿porqué siempre me escondes?" Preguntó de pronto Alsacia frunciendo el ceño y soltando sus manos.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¡En un año no le dijiste nada de mi a tu alumno! Nunca le has hablado a tus padres de mi, y sé que has tenido las oportunidades, y prefieres que estemos lejos del Santuario cuando tenemos ratos libres lo más que puedes."

"�¿**NO** estarás enojada por…!"

"¿Enojada¿Yo¿**POR ESO**¡**NUNCA**!" Alsacia se quedó en silencio. "No estoy enojada ¡Sería perder el tiempo! Nada más… Estoy dolida, que es diferente."

La sorpresa en el rostro de Camus se manifestó en una neutralidad digna de una máscara de amazona.

"… nunca me lo habías dicho…"

"Sí. Siempre te lo digo."

"No… nunca me lo habías dicho."

Alsacia se encogió de hombros tras pasarse la mano por la cara. No insistió… eso quería decir que tenía razón. La chica tenía una filosofía extraña: para ciertos casos, si tenía la razón, pelear era un sin sentido, ya que de todos modos saldría ganando. Este parecía ser uno. Alsacia dio un par de tentativos pasos para alejarse. Camus le sujetó el brazo.

"Suéltame." Dijo con suavidad. Camus le soltó. "Ya estamos casi en los muros. Creo que un par de horas más llegamos…"

"Alsacia…"

"… no quiero seguir hablando."

"Yo sí."

"… déjame en paz. Me quedó claro lo que piensas de mi."

"¡NO, **no** te quedó claro!"

Alsacia no le respondió y siguió caminando. Una vez más sin discutirle nada. Camus sintió un vacío en las tripas, el mismo que su chica estaba sintiendo, y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Se quedó solo unos momentos bajo aquél gran árbol. Una sueva brisa pareció acariciarle las mejillas… fue como un gesto de consuelo.

Como si lo hicieran a propósito, algunas luciérnagas fueron tras de Alsacia, dejando un rastro luminoso de su huella.

**Alguna celda en El Dorado.**

"_¿Miguelito¿Sigues con nosotros, hermanito menor?_"

"¿Pa – Pachamama?" Murmuró de pronto Miguel extrañado, en medio de su debilidad. "Sí… apenas…"

Desde esa tarde que apenas sí podía mantenerse despierto, respirar le provocaba un daño enorme y consumía su energía como una esponja seca. No estaba en condiciones de hablar con nadie. Ya era noche y, como aprovechando el descuido del anciano y el guerrero que le protegían y servían, esta apacible sensación de calma y alivio le inundó el cuerpo, como si le quisiese dar un descanso. Pachamama estaba de visita y fiel a su maternal naturaleza, le hacía algunos mimos. Miguel miró por entre los dorados barrotes hacia fuera… aquella presencia no se sentía como la noche anterior.

"¿Pachamama…¿Qué te ocurre? Te siento apenada…" Preguntó con debilidad.

"_… tienen miedo, Miguelito, mucho miedo de perderse el uno al otro… tienen que saberlo… no te olvides._" Oyó que la tierra susurraba palabras que el viento llevaba a sus oídos, voz muy femenina y casi imperceptible.

"¿Quiénes, Pachamama?"

"_… los que se acercan…_"

"… no… no te entiendo… habla claro, Pachamama."

"_Lo entenderás pronto, Miguelito… ¡Nar se acerca¡Resiste!_"

El viento cesó, al igual que la voz. Miguel cerró los ojos con cansancio. El anciano se acercó a él y puso un paño mojado en su frente. El Rey Dorado se sumió en un sueño intranquilo.

Se oyeron pasos en el calabozo.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_Próximo Capitulo._**

**__**

_"Se tranquiliza contigo, Milo. Es como si te sintiera."_

_"¿Qué:sonrisa coqueta¿Qué no era que se ponía todo inquieto cuando me acercaba?"_

_"Lo que pasa que con todo lo que ha pasado las últimas horas, cuando te presiente cerca, se tranquiliza." Explicó Alisa devolviéndole la sonrisa, que pronto borró de su rostro. "¿Estás bien? Abajo hace mucho frío." Milo le acarició la mejilla._

**PS:** Sip. La crueldad fluye por mis venas. No puedo evitarlo, así es la vida. Por cultura general, Pachamama es la Madre Tierra para los Incas y las culturas que ellos dominaron. ¡Les doy las gracias por su preferencia y espero verlos en el próximo episodio! **�¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARE MEDIAS LUNAS DULCES RECIÉN HORNEADAS!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**A/N¡SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**�¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 4 para ver y entender Manga: La música opaca al show. O nos arruina la sorpresa._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Imago Mundi: Silva Auri."**

_(La Imagen del Mundo: La Selva de Oro.)_

****

**Capítulo 5:**

**Cariño Descariñado.**

**Casa de Escorpión. Grecia.**

"Este crío está más tranquilo." Comentó Milo con la oreja pegada al vientre de Alisa.

El Santo de Escorpión levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a su esposa. Por fin había podido hacerse un hueco con tanto despelote provocado en el Santuario a causa del desmadre ocurrido en El Dorado, al otro lado del mundo. Con la alerta roja, Milo tenía que estar de punto fijo en el 8º templo a todas horas. Si bien tenía a Alisa a una pequeña escalera de distancia, eso no quería decir que podía estar con ella todo el tiempo que él quisiera: nunca antes había sentido tan pesada la llamada del deber. Hacía unos 15 minutos que Shion (que se había escapado de la enfermería), tras hacer un recorrido por las 12 casas, le había dicho que subiera unos momentos con Alisa, cosa a la que él no se había negado.

"Se tranquiliza contigo, Milo. Es como si te sintiera."

"¿Qué:_sonrisa coqueta_¿No que se ponía todo inquieto cuando me acercaba?"

"Lo que pasa que con todo lo que ha pasado las últimas horas, cuando te presiente cerca, se tranquiliza." Explicó Alisa devolviéndole la sonrisa, que pronto borró de su rostro. "¿Estás bien? Abajo hace mucho frío." Milo le acarició la mejilla.

"Todo bien, Nena. Ya verás que todo va a estar bien."

Los esposos se quedaron mirando intensamente por varios minutos. Alisa, quien estaba echada en la cama, se acarició el vientre y ensombreció los ojos con su flequillo. Milo se levantó sólo para sentarse a su lado, y allí la rodeó con sus brazos. Alisa se dejó acunar. El bebé se agitó notoriamente.

"Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto."

"Es lo que hay y no me quejo, aunque quisiera. :_abrazo_¡Te tienes que cuidar mucho!"

"Eso hago."

…

"Míralo del lado positivo, Milito."

"¿Cuál es ese?"

"¡Que la próxima semana nos vamos a reír de esto y que tendremos una buena historia que contarle al bebé dentro de unos años!" Milo le sonrió con debilidad, pero se quedó callado. Alisa tragó saliva y se recostó en su pecho. El bebé se agitó una vez más. "… Eso espero."

"Yo también."

**En algún lugar del Amazonas.**

Seiya suspiró hastiado. Miró hacia su derecha. Hyoga caminaba como cachorro orgulloso recién apaleado. Miró hacia delante… Camus caminaba a paso firme, sin aminorar el paso, ni mirar hacia atrás. Seiya frunció el ceño para luego mirar a su izquierda. Alsacia caminaba en silencio, con el rostro serio y frío, lo cuál le parecía demasiado anormal en alguien como ella. Desde la noche anterior que nadie cruzaba palabra con nadie, ni siquiera con él, y eso que había intentado en vano iniciar una conversación. Con tanto silencio alrededor suyo, comenzaba a desquiciarse.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a él? En fin. Esto no era lo peor del viaje. Se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca y miró hacia la copa de los árboles. Tenían que estar cerca… las hojas como que tenían un tinte dorado muy sutil, aunque Alsacia insistiese con que eran de vivo color oro. Camus emitió un gruñido sordo y se detuvo.

"¡Seiya¡Pregúntale a Alsacia porqué seguimos dando vueltas sin dar con la ciudad¿Qué acaso no estábamos cerca?" Ordenó Camus con tanta autoridad que mejor ni le discutía.

":_fastidio_: Alsacia… Camus pregunta que cuánto falta." Repitió Seiya cansado. Esto era lo peor del viaje: como nadie se hablaba entre sí, lo usaban a él de mensajero. Alsacia emitió un largo suspiro.

"Dile a Camus que no lo sé. Nunca antes había venido." Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Camus… Alsacia dice que no sabe."

"¡DILE que anoche me dijo que faltaban dos horas¿Por qué no llegamos?"

"Alsacia… Camus dice que anoche le dijiste que faltaban dos horas y que porqué todavía no llegamos."

"¡Dile Que No Me Moleste! Vamos a llegar cuando lleguemos, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después." Dijo Alsacia con los dientes apretados.

":_más__ fastidio_: Camus… Alsacia dice que no la molestes."

El santo de Acuario se puso a caminar y siguió hacia delante. Su elegancia y frialdad al caminar no era testigo del tremendo coraje que sentía dentro. Coraje porque no sabía cómo manejar el torbellino de sensaciones que le producía el tener a Alsacia tan cerca y no poder alcanzarla con dulces o duras palabras. Sin mencionar que estaba enojado con ella por lo que había pasado junto al árbol la noche previa: él aún tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero Alsacia se negaba a escucharlo. ¿Por qué no se lo permitía¡Bah! Si no la amara la hubiera dejado a su suerte caer por ese portal de arena azul. Si no la amara, podría vivir sin ella. ¿Por qué dudaba¿Por qué dudaba de él¡PERFECTO! Si así lo quería, pues así lo tendría. Si quería dejarlo todo hasta allí, muy bien, no ponía objeciones. Después de todo, la relación que tenían parecía estar empantanada desde hacía algún tiempo. ¡Al Carajo! Podía ignorarla hasta olvidarla. Eso era algo que podía hacer, lo había hecho antes, lo haría de nuevo. Miró hacia Alsacia… tenía una expresión dura, de piedra, como hecha de papel. Frunció el ceño, fijó la vista al frente y siguió caminando

Hyoga suspiró con pesadez tras observar a su maestro y a Alsacia. Teóricamente debía estar satisfecho consigo mismo, pues al parecer les había separado, pero se sentía como la mugre que se pisa y se desdeña. �¿**POR QUÉ**! Ni se lo pregunten, pues si el ya no sabe¿cómo quieren que lo sepa yo? Ahora que lo pensaba, prefería a su maestro estando con Alsacia que separado de ella, por muy mal que le cayera la bombero. Miró de reojo a Seiya mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha. Su amigo le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Hyoga se aclaró la garganta… quizás aún estaba a tiempo de arreglar las cosas entre esos dos.

"¡HEY¿Qué tal si nos detenemos unos momentos a analizar nuestro próximo paso? Si estamos cerca, deberíamos…"

"¡**CÁLLATE HYOGA Y SIGUE CAMINANDO**!" Gritaron Alsacia y Camus al mismo tiempo. Al darse cuenta de esto, se agujerearon la cabeza con furibundas miradas y aceleraron el paso.

Bueno, al menos lo había intentado.

"Err… Yo no más sugería." Murmuró con una gran gota en la cabeza. Seiya le puso la mano sobre su hombro.

"Ánimo, Hyoga. Ya estamos casi." Le dijo con su natural optimismo. Al menos seguía cayéndole bien a alguien.

El follaje en ese momento se estremeció y la selva pareció cobrar repentina y hostil vida. Todos se detuvieron en el acto y miraron hacia arriba. Alsacia se abrazó a sí misma: un escalofrío le recorría el espinazo. Los 3 santos que iban con ella apretaron los dientes y puños… sentían la energía de la ciudad muy cerca… y no se sentía pacífica.

**Alguna Celda en El Dorado.**

El Anciano Sacerdote pasó un trapo frío por la cabeza de Miguel, quien yacía sobre unos tablones, totalmente débil y exhausto, para luego mirar con preocupación al Guerrero. La herida que le provocase Nar todavía sangraba. Su sangre, usualmente de color dorado, había comenzado a perder su color y a tornarse roja, lo mismo que su piel, que ya comenzaba a tomar un color más humano y menos metálico. Miguel miró a sus dos colaboradores, cuyos nombres se habían perdido en la noche del tiempo, con los ojos a medio abrir.

"La Voluntad de la Ciudad se le está escapando cada vez más."

"Anciano… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?"

Anciano Sacerdote no respondió, sino que meneó la cabeza con preocupación. Miguel cerró los ojos, tras emitir un débil quejido de dolor. Guerrero se golpeó las manos y avanzó con decisión hacia los barrotes, dispuesto a sacarlos de cuajo.

Ni bien los topó, fue despedido en la dirección contraria, como si hubiera recibido un golpe de corriente. Aún así, terco como el solo, el Guerrero volvió a pararse sobre sus pies y lo intentó una vez más.

**Palacio de El Dorado.**

Nar se observó las manos, complacido. Hasta la palma de sus manos, su piel estaba de color dorado, lo mismo sus pies hasta casi los tobillos. Se mordió el labio inferior y dio saltitos de alegría. Algunos de los centinelas de roca negra que había fuera de la habitación en la cuál Nar esperaba, si hubieran podido oír, habrían oído una estridente risa de niña, pero por algo Nar los había hecho sordos a las voces, pero no a su voluntad.

"¡**YA COMENZÓ**! Tan solo necesito la sangre de aquella mujer." Dijo Nar en voz alta. "¡**NAR**! Es hora que pruebes un poco del poder que tienes. :_se__ lima las uñas_: Cierto, Nar No podría haber escuchado una idea mejor."

No sé ustedes, pero yo creo que el exceso de soledad y no hablar con nadie le aflojaron los tornillos a este villano: porque o tiene complejo de Gollum o de plano no sabe gramática. Nar observó la veintena de enojados y virulentos mensajes que le habían llegado hacía unas horas, provenientes de los santuarios de Athena, Poseidón, Hades, y de un montón de otros dioses, tanto europeos como americanos. Incluso habían llegado advertencias desde la sureña Ciudad de los Césares. Nar sonrió y abrió los ojos.

"¿Con que ultimátum, eh¿**CREEN QUE PUEDEN** evitar su destrucción! **�¡NADIE ME DA ORDENES¡MENOS UN MONTÓN DE DIOSES que no serán más que basura cuando obtenga el poder!** Ya verán que el que juega con fuego, se quema."

Nar cerró los ojos y concentró su poder en una suerte de cosmo que se arremolinó a su alrededor. Las principales pirámides de la ciudad vibraron en forma extraña, y un poderoso viento se alzó desde las mismas fundaciones de El Dorado. Nar abrió los ojos de golpe, los cuales estaban rojos y parecían brillar con luz propia.

Un haz de luz se elevó en el aire como una tromba de agua, hasta alcanzar la estratosfera, aunque desde el suelo parecía que se elevaba hasta el infinito… entonces 20 luces salieron disparadas en 20 distintas direcciones.

"Ya verán que con Nar no se meten. A ver como se defienden de eso, mis amigos." Murmuró siniestramente. Entonces Nar miró por encima de su hombro… algo había detrás de él. "Tráiganla, sin el exceso de equipaje. La quiero aquí antes del anochecer."

Sea lo que sea que hubiera estado detrás de Nar, desapareció en ese segundo con pesadez y sin la fluidez usual de sus Sombras. Nar respiró profundo y se acercó a la pila de agua que antes le sirviera para espiar a Camus y compañía. Esto era algo que tenía que ver.

**Algún lugar del Amazonas, cerca de El Dorado.**

Habían avanzado rápido entre el follaje, esta vez con la urgencia que les motivaba su actual situación. Sabían que estaban siendo rodeados por algo peligroso que no acababan de identificar, y que estaban en un terreno donde las condiciones jugaban en su contra. Apenas habían escapado a la emboscada antes que el cerco se cerrase sobre ellos. Pero esto no quería decir que el acoso hubiera cesado…

"**�¡AAAAAAAARGH!**"

Alsacia entonces cayó de hinojos, sujetando su cabeza con las manos, incapaz de dar un solo paso más. Los santos se detuvieron de golpe, Seiya y Hyoga se agacharon junto a ella. La chica parecía estar sufriendo de una fuerte jaqueca y no respondía a las llamadas del Pegaso o de Cygnus.

"¿Qué ocurre con Alsacia?" Preguntó Camus con frialdad, mientras se acercaba al grupo.

"No sabemos, Maestro." Dijo Hyoga. "Parece que…"

"**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh¡No!**"

Los santos recostaron a Alsacia sobre su espalda, pero esta de inmediato se hizo un ovillo sobre su costado. El follaje se agitó, llamando la atención de Camus, quien frunció el ceño de disgusto.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí, aún estamos en terreno bajo. Que alguien tome a Alsacia y vámonos de aquí."

Camus hubiera querido tomar él mismo a Alsacia en sus brazos, pero se contuvo, así como le hubiera gustado agacharse a su lado para ver que le pasaba, cosa que no hizo. Estaba enojado (Al diablo con el orgullo masculino). En vista que Hyoga no obedecería la orden de su maestro, fue Seiya quien cargó con Alsacia. Rápidamente, el grupo volvió a moverse entre los árboles, en busca de un mejor terreno, siempre acosado por lo que parecía ser la mismísima selva.

Alsacia no perdió la conciencia en ningún momento. Al contrario, estaba penosamente muy despierta, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados. El dolor que tenía era insoportable: Sentía como si le estuvieran trepanando el cráneo de lado a lado con un taladro. Algo no estaba bien… sentía como si la energía se le estuviera drenando del cuerpo, pero no se sentía más débil, al contrario, hasta se sentía más viva. Apretó los dientes…

"¿Camus…?" Llamó con debilidad.

"¡Camus!" Exclamó Seiya a la carrera. "¡Alsacia te llama!"

"No hay tiempo."

Alsacia sintió un vacío en el estómago… tenía miedo, quería estar con Camus y sólo con él… ni modo… si el santo de Acuario no quería tener nada que ver con ella, no podía hacer nada: ella se lo había buscado. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero la vertiginosa carrera de Seiya le produjo náusea, por lo que los cerró de inmediato.

_ … Saori tenía puesta su Armadura divina. Shion estaba muy serio cerca de ella… al parecer se había fugado de la enfermería y de la celosa vigilancia de quienes cuidaban a los enfermos (otra vez), pues estaba en bata y una osada aprendiz, con un aparato para tomar la presión en la mano, jalaba de su manga para regresarlo a la enfermería. Athena se veía asustada, pero firme. Intercambió algunas palabras con Shion._

�¿Qué Fue Eso! Alsacia abrió los ojos, náusea o no. El dolor en su cabeza se incrementó y no pudo evitar quejarse. Alsacia se mordió el labio: el dolor era demasiado fuerte… casi irreal. No como las imágenes que…

_ … Un hombre vestido con una armadura que nunca antes había visto, y que tocaba una suave melodía con una flauta traversa dorada, atacaba a unas extrañas moles negras que se abalanzaban contra la entrada de un templo, en compañía de 5 guerreros más, vistiendo armaduras similares.. Uno de ellos, un chico tuerto, parecía tener la edad de Hyoga. Detrás de ellos, un muchacho de unos 19 años, de porte regio y mirada profunda como el Mar esperaba autoritario, cerca de la entrada al templo, portando un tridente. Vendajes sobresalían por entre su armadura, algunos de ellos manchados en sangre… era como si se hubiera obligado a ponerse de pie._

�¿OTRA VEZ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Qué era todo eso?

_ … Una chica tocaba un arpa con nerviosismo, mientras un lúgubre hombre la observaba de cerca, con una espada en alto y con el aspecto de haberse trabado recién en combate, a juzgar por las heridas, moretes, y la sangre que le cubría los brazos. A su alrededor se desarrollaba un combate terrible, algunos hombres defendían su terreno con ahínco y se empecinaban en proteger la figura de la espada con celo, aunque era obvio que este se podía defender solo. La figura de la espada se notaba muy preocupado._

_"¿Sr. Hades?"_

_"Sigue tocando Pandora, no te detengas: el sonido las detiene…"_

Alsacia sacudió la cabeza y quiso ponerse de pie. Esto desbalanceó a Seiya, quien tuvo que detenerse para evitar una caída con el consecuente aterrizaje forzoso. Hyoga y Camus, al notar esto, se detuvieron, pero Camus ni siquiera giró sobre sus talones para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Seiya apenas tuvo tiempo de detener a Alsacia, quien a manotazos se alejó del Pegaso y retrocedió hasta dar con un tronco, sin dejar de sujetarse la cabeza debido al dolor. Su nariz sangraba.

"¡Está pasando en serio!" Exclamó asustada.

_ … Una columna estalló en mil pedazos. Aldebarán lanzó su gran cuerno contra la mole de piedra negra que le atacaba, decidido a no dejarlo pasar por Tauro aunque se le fuese la vida en ello. Le atacaban al menos unos 15 de estos Golems, pero al menos no estaba solo. Máscara de Cáncer, Aioria y Afro habían bajado para ayudar a Aldebarán, y entre los cuatro tenían a los golpes a estas cosas, aunque algunas se les escapaban. Milo, Docko, Aioros y Shura detenían a estos fugitivos entre las escaleras de Tauro y Géminis, no sin dificultades. Algunos santos plateados y por supuesto los de bronce les ayudaban, aunque la gran mayoría había sido neutralizada a los pies de Aries, que estaba sin su guardián…_

Esto ya no era chiste. Al parecer Alsacia estaba teniendo visiones muy reales, pero… ¿por qué y a qué se debían¿Qué significaban? Abrió la boca y tomó profundas bocanadas de aire y se echó viento con las manos. El calor la sofocaba y no le hacía nada de bien a su demencial jaqueca. ¡**AIRE**¡Necesitaba Aire!

_… Un enorme guerrero, de cabellos grises, se debatía en combate con una de las moles. Tholl tenía los dientes apretados. No lejos de sí, dos gemelos, usando armaduras idénticas, aunque de distinto color, atacaban como felinos a los Golems de piedra negra. Una mujer de cabellos plateados, cuyos brazos estaban vendados, se refugiaba junto a otra chica rubia, detrás de un guerrero de cabellos naranja, que portaba una lira, mientras otro de cabellos claros y con la armadura que le recordaba a un dragón de dos cabezas atacaba con ahínco a una de las muchas moles que atacaban el lugar y que osaban acercarse a las mujeres. Más guerreros se debatían con estos guerreros de piedra… sin ceder un solo centímetro… sin saber cuánto tiempo más podrían aguantar…_

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Preguntó Hyoga curioso. Camus se había dado la vuelta para mirarla. Estaba de brazos cruzados y moría por abrazarla, pero no lo haría.

"¡Nar Está atacando el Santuario!" Dijo Alsacia entre quejidos, mientras recibía más visiones. "¡Y también otros lugares¡Llevan las De Perder!" Alsacia cruzó miradas con Camus… tenía miedo, quería que la abrazaran. Su estómago dio un vuelco… ahora que tanto lo necesitaba¿por qué se había peleado con él?

Las imágenes relampaguearon una vez más ante sus ojos, incrementando la jaqueca que ya le partía la cabeza. Alsacia se quejó de dolor. En todas partes el ataque se hacía cada vez más violento. ¡Tenía que Detenerse¡Si no habría una matanza! No podía permitir eso¡No podía! Había que detenerlo. **¡TENÍA QUE PARAR DE ALGÚN MODO¡TENÍA QUE DETENERSE YA!** Sangre… imágenes de sangre se repitieron en su mente. Era como si el Partenón colapsara sobre ella. Apretó los dientes. Aire. Jaqueca. **�¡YA BASTA DE TODO!**

**"¡DETENGANSE!"**

…

…

Alsacia se desmayó.

**El Dorado.**

Nar le dio un golpe al agua de enojo y volteó la pila de un puntapié. El agua se derramó sobre el suelo, manchando la finísima alfombra de la mejor lana de vicuña de la Ciudad de los Césares, un regalo del dios Inca Viracocha a Miguel. Nar no hizo berrinche esta vez, aunque si apretó los puños. La pila se reincorporó sola y se llenó de agua por arte de magia. La alfombra se sacudió el exceso de agua.

"¡Argh¡Maldita **ZORRA**!"

Nar ensombreció el rostro y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba hablar con Miguel… tenía que saber algunas cosas que él no tenía como averiguar solo. ¿Acaso la Voluntad de la Ciudad había obedecido la orden de Alsacia? No podía estar seguro, pero si era así, no auguraba nada bueno… para él.

**Fin de Silva Auri.**

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_¡No Hay Adelanto del Próximo Capitulo!_**

**PS:** Estoy deprimida, pues creo que estoy haciendo mal las cosas. Necesito que me apapachen. No me hagan caso… estoy escribiendo esto el 12 de Febrero de 2005, y resulta que todavía me estoy llevando el coraje de que borraron 'Cave Helena!'. Para cuando ponga este fic, esto seguro será cosa del pasado, pero es así como me siento ahora. Espero que esto les haya gustado. Ya saben… los veo la próxima semana, o antes si me inspiro. ¡Les doy las gracias por su preferencia y espero verlos en el próximo episodio! **�¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Datito cultural.**

(Corríjanme si me equivoco) La **Ciudad de los Césares** es una ciudad misteriosa, una leyenda, que se encuentra en algún lugar de la frontera entre Chile y Argentina. Se dice que está construida a base de Plata, Oro y Cobre, quienes entran allí, encuentran la felicidad e inmortalidad, a cambio de nunca abandonar la ciudad. Se dice que nunca está en un lugar fijo y que uno no llega a esta ciudad, sino que la ciudad es la que llega a uno. Como podrán haber notado, **en mi fic, El Dorado tiene esta misma habilidad.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**A/N¡SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**�¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 12 para ver y entender Manga: Cuando vayas a China, escucha a tu guía… él conoce el lugar y sabe de lo que habla._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Imago Mundi."**

_(La Imagen del Mundo.)_

**3ª Parte: Sanguis Virginalis **_(Sangre Virginal)_****

****

**Capítulo 1:**

**Emboscada Ex Muros.**

**Santuario, Estancias de Athena. Grecia.**

Parecía una novata sosteniendo su escudo y su báculo con aquella fuerza motivada por el nerviosismo. Saori tenía las mandíbulas bien apretadas y esperaba que en cualquier momento las puertas se abrieran de golpe y entrasen los atacantes. Tragó saliva: sus enormes y brillantes ojos irradiaban decisión, pero al mismo tiempo miedo… miedo por sus santos, cuyos cosmos de batalla había dejado de sentirlos hacia unos minutos, miedo por lo que le podía pasar al mundo y muy en especial… miedo por su propio pellejo.

Athena miró hacia atrás. La joven diosa había dado decididos pasos hacia delante cuando el estruendo de la batalla llegó a sus oídos, movida por un súbito deseo de enfrentarse ella misma a sus atacantes. Shion había intentado detenerla, pero su corazón protestó antes que pudiera hacerlo y cayó de rodillas, siendo auxiliado por la testaruda aprendiza que lo había estado vigilando y persiguiendo todo el día para que regresara a la enfermería, y que ahora lo regañaba como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

Saori se sopló el flequillo, le dio una última ojeada a la puerta y decidió acercarse a Shion para ver como estaba, divertida por la extraña situación en la que su Patriarca estaba metido.

"**¡ATHENA!**" Docko abrió las puertas de golpe y profirió esta exclamación con todas sus fuerzas.

"**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Saori soltó el escudo, que cayó estruendosamente al suelo y sujetó el báculo de Niké en actitud de ataque. Antes de que ella misma pensara en lo que había ocurrido, Docko recibió un fuerte 'Nikazo' en la cabeza por cortesía de la diosa de la sabiduría, las artes manuales y la estrategia, que lo dejó viendo pequeñas Saori en armadura divina, corriendo alrededor de su cabeza. Athena soltó el báculo, que al caer dio un par de rebotes, se cubrió la boca con las manos, se acercó a Docko y comenzó a dar saltitos nerviosos de culpabilidad. Shion se rió para sus adentros de su viejo amigo.

"**¡DOCKO¡PERDÓN, NO ME FIJÉ¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN!**"

Docko de Libra, que esperaba cualquier reacción o ataque, menos esto, se sobó el enorme **CHIPOTE** con cuidado. ¡Ah, la ley de Murphy! Cuando menos te lo esperas… ataca. Miró a Saori con ojos de abuelo y al tiempo que una gota le resbalaba por la cabeza, se encogió de hombros.

"No se preocupe, Princesa Athena, no es nada. He recibido peores golpes, créame." El santo de libra se puso de pie, sin dejar de toparse el chichón. "Disculpe que la haya asustado, no fue mi intención. Vine para comunicarle que el ataque cesó."

":_ilusionada_¿Detuvieron a las Sombras?"

"No." Confesó Docko. "No eran Sombras, pero sí unos Golems de piedra negra. No los detuvimos… se esfumaron en el aire."

"¿Cuál es el informe de daños?" Preguntó de pronto Shion, quien era ayudado por la aprendiza.

"Los normales. La casa de Tauro sufrió daños en las columnas, algunos frisos y en el piso. Las escaleras entre Aries y Géminis están muy dañadas. Contuvimos casi todo el ataque en ese sector."

"¿Qué tal están los santos dorados y los demás?" Quiso saber Saori.

"A los de bronce y a algunos santos de plata, estos Golems les pasaron como aplanadora por encima… los dorados estamos en general bien: recibimos más moretes en la batalla con Hades. Aioria se puso como basilisco cuando lastimaron a Marin y atacó sin pensar, pero no fue serio y ya se recuperará. Marin lo está cuidando."

":_suspiro_: Espero que podamos resistir otro ataque." Meditó Saori. "No podemos bajar la guardia…"

"Ahora menos que nunca." Confirmó Shion. El Patriarca emitió un suspiro. "Espero que Camus y los demás estén mejor que nosotros."

"Yo espero que se den un poco de prisa." Dijo Docko. "Otro ataque igual de tenaz, no lo soportaremos."

Todos los presentes suspiraron resignados.

**Cerca de El Dorado.**

La negrura que de pronto la había envuelto comenzó a tornarse más nítida y menos oscura. Los sonidos se tornaron más claros, y el movimiento más brusco. Lentamente, Alsacia comenzó a recuperar la conciencia.

Corrían. Eso era un hecho. Corrían a una velocidad vertiginosa y en el más completo de los silencios, apenas alterando la vida silvestre que les rodeaba. Alsacia respiró profundo… ya no tenía jaqueca.

"¿Alsacia, estás despierta?" Preguntó Seiya de súbito. La chica asintió y emitió un afirmativo gemido. El santo de Pegaso se detuvo y la dejó en el suelo. Llamó a sus compañeros. "¡**HYOGA, CAMUS**, Alsacia ya despertó!"

Antes que la chica se diera cuenta, los dos santos de hielo la rodearon. Camus se quedó a una buena distancia, eso sí, con la vista fija en el follaje, buscando algún signo de peligro. Hyoga se arrodilló a su lado y le entregó un trozo de hielo.

"Ten esto… puede ayudar."

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve _out_?"

"No mucho. Unos 10 minutos o algo así." Le contó Seiya. "No podemos dejar de movernos, por eso segui…"

Camus levantó la cabeza en ademán de alerta y se dio el lujo de interrumpir a Seiya.

"Santos de Athena, de pie y a correr." Dijo mientras se acercaba a Alsacia y la tomaba de un brazo. "Nos están rodeando más rápido de lo que pensé."

Camus levantó a Alsacia sobre sus pies y la urgió a avanzar, sin que la chica protestara o incluso le dirigiera la mirada. El follaje se agitó de improviso. Una negativa energía pareció alzarse desde el mismo suelo que pisaban. Muy tarde: el cerco se había cerrado sobre sus cabezas. Camus de Acuario sujetó el mismo brazo de Alsacia y la empujó detrás de su espalda, para asumir pronto una actitud de ataque. Hyoga y Seiya la rodearon, siempre dándole la espalda, y también se prepararon para atacar. Aún no veían a sus enemigos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Alsacia con ansiedad.

"Nos rodearon." Explicó Hyoga. "Nos van a atacar en cualquier momento."

"¿**QUÉ**? **NO** manches…"

"Alsacia… quédate donde estás y si te decimos en algún momento que corras, hazlo." Le ordenó Camus con frialdad.

"¿De qué hablas?"

La pregunta de Alsacia no halló respuesta, pues justo en ese momento, la selva se estremeció con tal ímpetu que apenas si vieron cuando cayó el primer pesado golpe. Unas 6 moles de piedra negra, al parecer eran más, no puedo estar segura, les salieron al encuentro, blandiendo lo que parecían ser cachiporras de metal pesado.

Rápidamente los 3 santos comenzaron a contraatacar. Seiya embistió contra uno de los Golems con su meteoro, pero aparte de no hacerle ni cosquillas, el santo de Pegaso terminó dándole un efusivo beso y abrazo al tronco de un enorme árbol a medio kilómetro de distancia, que demás está decir que se hizo astillas ante tal gesto de afecto. Hyoga intentó congelar estas criaturas, imitando a su maestro, al tiempo que trataban por todos los medios de mantener a Alsacia a salvo, pues era evidente que su objetivo era la chica y no otra cosa. Poca mella les hicieron.

Seiya se recuperó y volvió al ataque, esta vez su meteoro logró dañar a su oponente. El brazo de piedra se hizo pedazos y lo que en un principio parecía ser algo bueno, se tornó malo cuando descubrieron que los afilados fragmentos de piedra les hacían daño a ellos también. Camus lanzó a Alsacia por los suelos para alejarla de la batalla. 5 segundos después, y antes que la chica protestase, la levantó en viandas, se la echó al hombro y junto a los santos de bronce se alejaron de allí.

"¡**OIGAN**! Vamos en la dirección equivocada, El Dorado **¡QUEDA HACIA ALLÁ!**" Gruñó Alsacia.

"Buscamos un mejor terreno para pelear." Jadeó Seiya.

"¡**CUIDADO**!"

Camus frenó en seco justo a tiempo para esquivar una cachiporra que iba destinada a romperle el cráneo. Ambos cayeron al suelo, dándole paso a Hyoga y a Seiya para atacar. Camus levantó y empujó a Alsacia detrás de sí a tirones. El polvo de diamantes y el meteoro de Pegaso congelaron y destruyeron parcialmente a dos golems y parte de la vegetación. Alsacia lanzaba algunas ocasionales piedras según las encontraba y profería insultos al verse imposibilitada de hacer otra cosa para ayudar.

Sorpresivamente, un Golem apareció detrás de ella y la aferró en su mano con fuerza, golpeando a Camus con la otra. Alsacia le dio inútiles golpes, Hyoga y Seiya atacaron al mismo tiempo y pudieron liberarla. El santo de Acuario terminó por destruir al Golem en el momento en que Seiya y su alumno aportaban su granito de arena a la causa de las carreteras, derribando un par de árboles más, usando la cara por supuesto. Sin pensarlo, Alsacia se abrazó y sepultó su cara en la espalda de Camus, muy asustada. No le gustaban las batallas. No le gustaban, no le gustaban las peleas de santos. **¡No Le Gustaban!**

"¿Camus?"

"Estás conmigo. Tranquila."

El santo de Acuario sangraba por la comisura de sus labios, pero no evidenciaba el dolor que sentía producto de los golpes. Hyoga volvió al ataque, y junto con Seiya lograron destrozar un golem. Un afilado fragmento de piedra se incrustó (por suerte) en la armadura de Camus. Alsacia abrió los ojos y la observó, para luego retirarla… se cortó los dedos.

"Es Obsidiana¡Son Golems de Obsidiana!"

Camus lanzó a Alsacia con fuerza hacia un costado al tiempo que una cachiporra cortaba el aire por encima de sus cabezas. Seiya saltó a la espalda de este Golem, que era el último, y en un desesperado esfuerzo, le mordió la cabeza como si con eso fuera a destruirlo. Una simple sacudida le bastó al Golem para sacarse al Pegaso de encima, pero ya Camus, ya Hyoga, le daban su merecido, aunque con eso se astillaran las manos. De nada servían sus técnicas.

Alsacia, tras ponerse de pie, avanzó hacia la batalla. Se detuvo al ver como Camus recibía un golpe particularmente feo, al igual que Hyoga. Su primer instinto fue correr hacia ellos, pero bastó una mirada del santo de Acuario para detenerla. Este Golem parecía ser más terco y fuerte que los otros, que yacían en pedazos por todo el lugar. Alsacia miró hacia su derecha… ¿Qué era eso? Abrió los ojos como platos y chilló de alegría. **¡POR FIN ESTABAN ANTE LOS MUROS DE EL DORADO!**

"**CAMUS, CHICOS… ¡YA LLEGAMOS, EL DORADO ESTÁ ALLÍ!**"

El Golem en ese momento se hizo pedazos. Los fragmentos de obsidiana salieron disparados en todas direcciones y no pocos se incrustaron en las armaduras y en la piel de Alsacia, quien se aguantó el grito de dolor, aunque cayó al suelo. Todo pareció ir entonces en cámara lenta. Alsacia se incorporó sobre sus brazos y se sacó algunos de los fragmentos que tenía incrustados en sus brazos. Apenas la habían rasguñado, pese a tener la misma potencia de un balazo… ¡Debían de haberle atravesado de lado a lado¿Por qué¿Por qué…? Entonces notó sus manos… ¡Estaban doradas por completo! Camus llegó corriendo a su lado, seguido de Seiya.

"Alsacia ¡Levántate y Corre!" Le pidió el Pegaso.

La orden sonaba demasiado urgente. Alsacia obedeció segundos antes que Camus le pasara por el lado a toda velocidad y que Seiya la empujara a lugar seguro. Otro Golem de Obsidiana, salido como por entre las plantas, unas 10 veces más grandes que los demás, se abalanzaba sobre ellos y se trababa en combate con Camus. Seiya atacó, Hyoga apareció de la nada y la hizo a un lado. Alsacia se cubrió la boca al ver a los tres santos ser tratados como muñecos de trapo. Corrió hacia Camus cuando este fue a parar contra un árbol… no obstante… algo pasó en aquél segundo.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y ambos sintieron temor por unos instantes. Pero en vez de encontrar la dura mirada con la que se habían topado el último día, sólo encontraron confianza y la expresión de un precioso sentimiento, tan extraño, intenso y complicado de explicar que no sé como llamarlo. Entonces se sonrieron, pese a la batalla, que seguía desarrollándose alrededor de ellos como si fuera un enjambre de avispas malhumoradas. Alsacia sonrió, correspondiendo aquella cálida mirada y tal como se lo pidieran aquellos preciosos profundos ojos azules… huyó.

"Corre, _chérie_…" Murmuró Camus al ver que su chica corría sin dirección fija, lejos del peligro. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a entablar batalla de nuevo.

Su instinto se disparó como loco al notar una hostil energía que le atacaba de improviso y por la espalda. Camus giró sobre sus talones y pudo esquivar un primer golpe, pero tan potente y rápido fue el ataque, que no pudo esquivar el segundo. Camus fue despedido contra el suelo y se detuvo luego de unos 20 metros gracias a un árbol, que pudo soportar el embiste. Atontado, pero no inconsciente, vio que Hyoga y Seiya habían corrido una suerte similar y se encontraban totalmente noqueados no lejos de donde él había caído. Camus se quedó quieto al sentir que su atacante se acercaba y fingió estar fuera de combate, esperando así engañarle tal como habían hecho con él, y darle su merecido al traidor que había querido atacarle por la espalda.

**"¡CAMUS!"**

Alsacia no sabía nada de eso. Lo único que sabía era que Hyoga, Seiya y su querido Camus habían sido atacados con una fuerza irracional más allá de todo control (a su punto de vista) y que ahora yacían inertes en algún lugar entre el follaje. Una vez más, no puedo describirles la sensación, que solo sería capaz de entender alguien que ha pasado por situaciones extremas similares. Alsacia echó a correr en la dirección en la que creía que Camus y los demás estaban, movida por la urgencia de saber qué le había pasado al objeto de su afecto.

De súbito, una mano la apresó por la cintura y la elevó en el aire. Alsacia mudó su angustia por enrabiado coraje y comenzó a dar patadas, a forcejear y a insultar a su captor, que resultó no ser otro que aquél Golem grande. Creo que una hormiga obtiene más resultados cuando muerde a un elefante, porque las patadas de Alsacia lo único que hicieron fue cansarla. Inmutable, el Golem de Obsidiana se dirigió hacia los muros de El Dorado, con la furiosa fémina bien sujeta en una de sus pétreas manos.

Camus seguía fingiendo inconsciencia. Su atacante estaba cerca y a punto de morder el anzuelo. Ya le haría pagar por su atrevimiento…

**"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SUELTAME, ENGENDRO MALDITO, QUE ME DEJES IR¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOO!"**

… **¡UN MOMENTO!**

¡**ESOS** eran los gritos de Alsacia! Camus se incorporó de pronto, le propinó un golpe a su atacante (al que sí tomó por sorpresa) y se puso de pie, sólo para ver como Alsacia era llevada al interior de la ciudad en contra de su voluntad. Dio otro golpe hacia atrás sin mirar a su adversario, lanzándolo contra el sueño con violencia e intentó correr hacia la fuente de los más que notorios gritos: Alsacia se veía furiosa, y su tranquilo atacante ya estaba por cruzar las puertas de la ciudad. Echó a correr…

… pero para su sorpresa… la ciudad se esfumó en el aire.

…

…

Camus reprimió un suspiro de sorpresa angustiosa.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_Próximo Capítulo._**

_… Era como intentar respirar a 6000 metros de altura, mientras se corre una maratón. Pronto Alsacia sintió un desagradable hormigueo en los pies y los miembros cada vez más pesados. Perdió fuerza de improviso… y aunque tenía toda la determinación del mundo de seguir luchando…_

**PS:** Rebuscado, mal narrado, muy estático. Como ven, hoy me siento particularmente crítica con este capítulo. Necesito de sus opiniones para saber que tal lo hice esta vez. **¡MANDEN REVIEW! **Les esperan deliciosos alfajores a quien me deje comentarios, buenos o malos **n.n**.


	13. Capítulo 12

**A/N¡SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 19 para ver y entender Manga: Las mujeres son atraídas a los perdedores; los hombres son atraídos a nada._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

****

**"Imago Mundi: Sanguis Virginalis."**

_(La Imagen del Mundo: Sangre Virginal.)_

****

**Capítulo 2:**

**Los Espíritus de la Selva.**

Parecía que estaba persiguiendo alguna meta inútil, pero no le importaba. Lo mismo le habían dicho a Colón cuando se lanzó a su aventura hacia el interior del Mar Océano Atlántico en busca de una nueva ruta hacia India y Catay. Camus corrió hacia la dirección en la que había visto desaparecer a Alsacia y a la ciudad junto con ella…

… Pero no encontró más que selva y más selva, sin importar hacia donde mirase. Hectáreas de tupido follaje cubrían todo lo que alcanzaba a ver y sentir con sus 7 sentidos en alerta total. ¡**ESO NO ERA POSIBLE**! Momentos antes, segundos incluso, allí **_había_** una ciudad de sólidos muros que se había esfumado ante sus ojos cuál si fuera un espejismo. Sabía que por algún prodigio extraño, El Dorado era capaz de hacer esto, pero… la ciudad no podía haberse ido muy lejos **¡TENÍA QUE ESTAR CERCA!**

"**¡CONDENADO INFELIZ, QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, QUE ME SUELTES PIEDRA BRUTA, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Los gritos de Alsacia retumbaban entre el follaje y en sus oídos en forma demasiado nítida… Acaso… ¿Acaso ya estaba en la ciudad, pero le impedían verla? Caloa algo había comentado al respecto. Apretó los dientes. La temperatura a su alrededor bajó varios grados, con lo cuál algunas plantas selváticas se resintieron y quemaron producto del frío. Camus respiró profundo y se concentró. Tenía que cumplir una misión a como diera lugar y era necesario que se concentrase o nada le saldría bien. Alsacia seguía gritando, su chica requería su ayuda, no podía ella sola contra tremenda mole de piedra. ¡Estaba asustada! (bueno… esa no es la palabra que yo habría elegido), y más que nunca necesitaba de él.

Como la vez en que le pegaron dos balazos en aquél incendio… balazos que él pudo haber evitado y que casi la matan.

Alsacia corría un altísimo riesgo de morir en cualquier momento.

La temperatura bajó varias decenas de grados _bajo cero_ como reflejo de su angustia. Las plantas a su alrededor se congelaron tan rápido que no alcanzaron ni a quemarse (A ver como le explican eso a los del Greenpeace).

Silencio.

De pronto un súbito silencio cubrió la selva y los gritos de su chica fueron ahogados en algún recóndito lugar. Era como si nunca los hubiera oído. Miró a su alrededor con urgencia.

¡**PELIGRO**!

En un rápido movimiento, Camus sujetó la cachiporra con la que le iban a golpear la cabeza y, aprovechando el peso de su atacante, lo lanzó contra un árbol, haciendo uso de una sencilla llave de judo. El Golem, atontado por la reacción del santo de Acuario, se incorporó pesadamente, pero no pudo atacar de nuevo, ya que le dieron duro con el rayo de aurora, para luego ser hecho pedazos por una seguidilla de golpes del frustrado Camus, que al menos le sirvió para liberar energía y frustración.

Una vez que se hubo asegurado que el Golem no se levantaría otra vez, Camus detuvo su ataque. Creyó advertir un siseo extraño a espaldas de él. Rápidamente giró sobre sus talones y alcanzó ver a una Sombra en actitud de ataque. Antes que se diera cuenta, una 'liana' salida de la nada, en un rápido golpe, 'atacó' a la Sombra que estaba por atacarle a él (valga la redundancia), mientras otro Golem de obsidiana, que no había visto ni sentido en su urgencia por encontrar a Alsacia, era sofocado por gruesas y potentes cuerdas que parecían tener vida propia.

Camus dio un paso hacia atrás al ver como la Sombra convulsionaba antes de derretirse y como el Golem se hacía añicos bajo la presión de las cuerdas. ¡La Liana y la Cuerda Eran Serpientes! Una pequeña y otra más grande ¿Cómo era eso posible? La serpiente que había destruido al Golem, la más grande, levantó la cabeza hasta la altura del santo de Acuario y se acercó a él, sacando la lengua. Ante sus ojos, tomó forma humana… era una chica de largos cabellos negros y piel tostada. Sus ojos tenían cierto aire reptilesco, pero fuera de eso, pasaba por un ser humano normal. La chica vestía… ¿Un bikini azul, pareo verde y sandalias que hacían juego con su atuendo?

"No digas nada, Santo de Athena: Esta Equis me trajo desde Cartagena de Indias, donde pasaba mis vacaciones tan tranquila y **no me dio** tiempo a ponerme ropa." Le dijo con una coqueta sonrisa. "Soy Ana María, un espíritu Anaconda."

"Err…"

"Feh. Si te hubiera permitido quedarte a cambiarte de ropa, habrían matado a estos 3 sin que pudiéramos hacer nada, Ana María."

Camus miró hacia su derecha. La serpiente más pequeña tenía un aspecto tan letal como la anaconda, aunque lo suyo no fuera la fuerza. El diseño de su lomo seguía un patrón de letras X (he ahí su nombre: Equis). Asumió forma humana, como su compañera. Esta vez se trataba de un hombre algo mayor que él, de porte atlético, vestido con una sudadera y pantalones cortos, descalzo y lucía un collar de cuentas en el cuello. Cruzó una mirada con Camus, quien estaba listo para atacar.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó con frialdad.

"Tranquilízate Conquistador. Somos tus aliados. Mi nombre es Juan Miguel, soy un Espíritu Equis." La serpiente miró a Ana María con algo de desdeño. "Lamento la tardanza: la señorita aquí presente insistía en ponerse perfume."

":_hastío_: Bah. El que sea una Anaconda no me impide ser femenina: no a todas las anacondas nos gustan los pantanos." Le respondió con disgusto. Ana María miró a Camus en forma penetrante. "¿Están aquí para detener a Nar?" Preguntó como con descuido. Camus, sin que se le moviera un sólo músculo de la cara, asintió con firmeza.

"Necesitan llegar a El Dorado lo antes posible." Explicó Juan Miguel. "El Tiempo corre en vuestra contra."

"La Ciudad estaba aquí hace unos momentos. ¿Dónde está ahora?" Quiso saber.

"Justo allí." Ana María le indicó en una determinada dirección, que Camus siguió con la mirada.

Para su enorme sorpresa, los muros de la ciudad estaban allí, como si nunca hubieran desaparecido. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa y su primer impulso fue ir hacia allí, pero una suave mano le detuvo. Ana María le miró con ojos compasivos. De entre el follaje dos gruesas figuras aparecieron. Una chica y un hombre mayor cargaban consigo a Seiya y Hyoga, a quienes depositaron en el suelo con cuidado: eran los espíritus Nutria, Joao y su hija Ixmucané. La nutria se sacudió las manos y las puso en las caderas, saludando con una alegre seña.

"¡QUE HUBO!"

"Necesito una buena explicación." Advirtió Camus con el ceño fruncido y conteniendo las ganas por ir hacia el interior de la ciudad con toda la fuerza de su voluntad. Los demás imitaron su expresión.

"La tendrás." Dijo Ana María. "Pero ahora lo que necesitas es prudencia y paciencia."

"Somos Espíritus de la Selva y no estamos de acuerdo con lo que Nar pretende. Les vamos a ayudar a entrar a la ciudad, pero tendrás que esperar por estos dos: no puedes entrar sin compañía." Le explicó Juan Miguel.

"¿Esperar? La vida de mi diosa y de la mujer que amo están en grave peligro en estos momentos." Dijo enojado, apretando los puños.

"Lo sabemos. Justamente por eso, debes escuchar nuestro plan." Dijo Joao muy serio. "Es la única oportunidad que no sólo tienen tu diosa y tu compañera, sino también una bola de divinidades varias. ¿Nos escucharás?"

Camus rechinó los dientes. Miró a Hyoga y a Seiya en el suelo, hacia los muros de la ciudad y hacia sus inesperados aliados. Tomó aire, cerró los ojos. Era en serio: no podía entrar a lo loco, algo podía ir mal y había muchas posibilidades de que todo se echase a perder. Necesitaba un plan y no disponía del tiempo para cranear nada… al parecer este montón de espíritus tenía uno. A falta de pan, buenos son los pasteles.

"Les Escucho."

**Santuario de Athena. Grecia.**

Saori estaba en la enfermería, sin su armadura, viendo cómo estaban sus santos dorados heridos. Los gemelos aún no despertaban al igual que Shaka: tenían fiebre y se debatían en fuertes pesadillas, de las cuales no podían despertar por más que lo intentaban. Era obvio que alguien no los quería conscientes. Mu tenía muchos problemas para respirar. En esos momentos dormía, aunque intranquilo y a sobresaltos; Shion en cambio estaba tendido (y atado por una de sus muñecas) de mala gana en una cama, vigilado de cerca por los aprendices que les cuidaban y por una amazona ya mayor, llamada Astrea. Caloa estaba de brazos cruzados y movía la cola, aunque no de gusto, sino de ansiedad. Parecía estar recibiendo un mensaje telepático o algo por el estilo.

La joven diosa estaba sentada en una silla y se dejaba peinar por María, quien le trenzaba el cabello. Enrique estaba apoyado en una ventana, no había hablado en un largo rato, su vista estaba fija en la distancia y en la incesante lluvia. Pensaba en su hija y en lo que le haría a Camus si esta llegaba con un cabello menos (como si pudiera hacerle algo).

"Gracias Sra. María." Dijo Saori de pronto. "Hacía tiempo que no me hacían trenzas…"

"De nada. Me gusta peinar niñas lindas." Le respondió la mujer mientras terminaba de atar el cabello de la diosa niña. Athena miró por encima de su hombro… la mujer tenía la angustia pegada en su rostro. Le sonrió con inocencia.

"Camus, Hyoga y Seiya cuidarán de Alsacia, Sra. María. Harán lo que sea: no dejarán que nada le pase." Le aseguró en un intento por consolar a la atribulada madre. Esta le miró con ojos llorosos, pero con una sonrisa. "Alsacia no se va a dejar dañar tampoco, al menos no sin dar una buena pelea: es dura de matar."

"Ya llegaron a El Dorado." Comunicó Caloa de pronto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. "Están todos bien. Nada más falta que eliminen a Nar del mapa." Añadió tras mirar largamente a Enrique y a Shion, para luego cerrar los ojos. El papá de Alsacia suspiró profundo, pero no dijo nada. Ahora estaba más preocupado.

Shion la miró curioso: la Jaguar no había dicho todo lo que sabía, algo ocultaba. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, por algún motivo consideró prudente no decir nada. En ese momento entró Milo a la enfermería. Se veía muy pálido, pero con la convicción de que había hecho algo bueno y con una roja marca en su mejilla derecha con la forma de la palma de una mano. Más que arrodillarse ante Athena, se dejó caer sobre su rodilla. Shion se incorporó.

"¿Milo?"

"Disculpe la molestia, princesa… Me tomé la libertad de ir a dejar a Alisa a casa de mi cuñada como medida de precaución. No esta en condiciones de exponerse a un…" Saori sorpresivamente se arrodilló junto a él y le abrazó. Shion se puso de pie, pese a las protestas de todos… y a su mano atada.

"Alisa va a estar bien. Ya lo verás." Le aseguró Saori soltándolo.

"Eso fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer Milo." Le dijo el Patriarca. "Allí estará bien cuidada y más tranquila que aquí: lo que menos necesita es ponerse nerviosa."

"¿Te pegó muy duro?" Preguntó Saori, señalándole su mejilla. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del santo de Escorpión.

"Quería quedarse aquí y no estaba muy contenta con que la dejase con Sofía y Medea." Confesó Milo. "Estalló en llanto luego de abofetearme."

"Las hormonas de una mujer embarazada con cosa seria." Afirmó Shion. Milo asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, ayudando a su diosa en el proceso. Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Les agradezco esto. Ahora si me excusan… volveré a la 8ª Casa para protegerla."

Milo salió de la enfermería como si llevara el mundo a cuestas. Era evidente que tomar esa decisión, de alejar a su esposa de su lado, le había costado muchísimo. Saori se sopló el flequillo y se mordió el pulgar derecho. Escuchó como Shion se quejaba con la amazona que lo llevaba de regreso a la cama. Sintió un jalón en la oreja.

"Una Señorita Como Usted No Se Muerde El Pulgar. ¡Menos una diosa!" La regañó María, dándole un ocasional golpe en la mano. Saori puso los ojos brillantes y apenados, sorprendida por este repentino regaño.

"Este… yo… Lo lamento mucho."

"¡Que no se repita!"

":_juega__ con sus dedos_: Lo intentaré."

"No quiero intentos, quiero **hechos**."

"¿Ve que no soy el único que dice lo mismo, Princesa Athena?" Le preguntó Shion divertido. Saori lo miró dolida.

"No me molestes, Shion."

**El Dorado.**

Si Alsacia hubiera sido una amazona como Shaina o Marin… más de la mitad de aquél palacio de oro habría ido reducido a escombros en cosa de minutos. El enorme Golem la llevó hasta una plaza en el centro de la ciudad y la arrojó al suelo sin mucha delicadeza. Alsacia estuvo en segundos sobre sus pies y comenzó a propinarle inútiles golpes a la mole de obsidiana, que sólo obedecía órdenes y nada hacía por evitar sus molestos puños. Pronto, unas sombras aparecieron del suelo y, asiéndola de los brazos, comenzaron a llevarla hacia el palacio en el que ahora estaba, quieras que no.

Si creen que la chica se fue muy tranquila y sumisa durante el trayecto, como lo haría cualquiera de las chicas no amazonas de la serie, entonces estaban leyendo otro fic en otra ventana y se confundieron, porque _ése_ no fue el caso de Alsacia. No se fue ni tranquila ni sumisa. ¡**AL DIABLO** con la dignidad! Sentía que la llevaban al matadero y no estaba dispuesta a hacerles el trabajo fácil. Se retorció, forcejeó, pateó, gritó y hasta mordió. No la iban a matar sin pelea, no señor, eso si que no.

Después de mucha batalla, las Sombras lograron llevarla hasta la enorme habitación en la que Nar esperaba. La arrojaron contra el suelo y desaparecieron en el acto. Aun con exceso de adrenalina en las venas, Alsacia se impulsó contra la primera puerta que vio para darle un empujón y abrirla a la fuerza, decidida a salir de allí.

"Creí que las griegas eran más educadas y delicadas."

"Depende de la griega que hayas conocido." Ladró la muchacha con energía.

Alsacia se giró hacia la voz con una mirada capaz de agujerear un sólido bloque de plomo. Con paso decidido avanzó hacia el hombre que allí había, bastante bien parecido, y que caminaba a su encuentro con una burlona sonrisa y confiado.

"¿Tu eres Nar?" Preguntó Alsacia con las manos en las caderas y alzando la nariz.

"¡El Mismo que Viste Y…!"

**¡PLAAF, PLAAF!**

Antes que terminase de hablar, Alsacia le propinó dos fuertes bofetadas, de las que puedo asegurarles produjeron dolor. Nar, perplejo, se sujetó ambas mejillas y tentado estuvo de retroceder un paso, totalmente intimidado: esperaba cualquier reacción, menos esa.

"**Oye Wei ¿Quién TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES¿CON QUÉ DERECHO VIENES TÚ A TRATARME COMO TRAPO Y A DISPONER DE MI VIDA SOLO PARA SATISFACER TUS RIDÍCULOS AIRES DE GRANDEZA, GRANDÍSIMO INFELIZ? Exijo Indemnización Por Daños Emocionales.**"

"**ESTÚPIDA ZORRA** ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?"

"¡Atreviéndome!" Alsacia exclamó tras darle un empujón. "¡**NO ME VUELVAS **A Llamar **ASÍ** O Te Irá **MUCHO** PEOR!"

"Ah sí… ¿Y qué pretendes hacer al respecto?"

"Ya pensaré en algo."

"Lo sabía, pura boca y nada real. Típico de un marimacho como tú." Nar hizo una mueca de retorcido gusto. "Hasta creo que le hago un favor a la humanidad al deshacerme de ti: deberías estar contenta, ya que tu sangre servirá a un bien mayor."

":_sarcasmo_: Pues ojalá te indigeste, aunque dudo que logres toparme siquiera un pelo… ¡**YA SÉ**! Si Me Muero Volveré Como Fantasma Para Atormentarte Todos Los Días." Alsacia infló los cachetes. "¡**EXIJO QUE ME DEJES IR**!"

":_divertido_¡**JAJAJA**!… :_serio_: No."

Alsacia levantó los brazos y los dejó caer fastidiada. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta dando enérgicos pisotones: por lo visto, ella sola tendría que sacarse de palacio. Nar la tomó del brazo con violencia y la giró sobre sus talones, indignado por el poco respeto que la mujer le tenía al futuro gobernante del mundo que ella no vería, según su teoría. Alsacia volvió a darle un bofetón para zafarse de su agarre, pero esta vez Nar le propinó unA fuerte cachetada en la cara. La chica se quedó quieta y con la vista fija al suelo, en actitud rebelde, sin toparse la mejilla que le ardía de dolor. Nar asumió una posición digna.

"Lo que te hacía falta era un hombre que te pusiera en tu lugar y te enseñara modales. Por lo que veo te gusta el juego rudo." Se burló de ella. Alsacia lo miró inmutable.

"¿Juego rudo, De qué hablas, _man_? Golpeas como niña" Alsacia se pasó la mano por la cara y rió. "¡**JAJAJA**! Esto no va a dejar ni marca. ¡Mi Abuela Da Quiños Más Duros! Y conste que tiene artritis. ¿No será que a ti te gusta el juego rudo?"

¡**PLAAAF**!

Nar le propinó una nueva cachetada. Alsacia, sin demostrar que le dolía (aunque ganas no le faltaban), le clavó los ojos y puso cara de estatua. Entrecerró los ojos con desafío y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada largo rato.

"Con razón eres virgen. ¿Por elección? **JA**, Lo dudo¡Nadie quiso tocarte!" Le dijo Nar con desdeño. Alsacia arqueó una curiosa ceja. ":_satisfecho_: Te dejé callada."

":_hastío_¿Se supone que eso debe ofenderme! **PST**, No es por nada, pero debes mejorar tus insultos: lo que me dijiste da risa." Alsacia se burló de Nar con alegre frialdad. "¿Sabes algo? De donde vengo, quienes golpean mujeres indefensas son **maricas**." Le dijo Alsacia con especial veneno en su tono de voz.

Nar le dedicó una sonrisa que no le gustó nada y que la hizo sentir el estómago muy frío, sin embargo ella no demostró otra cosa que elegante desafío. Nar se le acercó y la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a verle a los ojos, rodeándola con el otro brazo (como para demostrarle lo contrario). A Alsacia no le gustó en lo absoluto la cercanía de este hombre, ni la actitud que había tomado con ella (la cuál le dio soberano asco). ¡Estaba Invadiendo Espacio Personal Reservado A **OTRA** Persona!

"**NO** tientes tu suerte. Todavía puedo hacer de ti una mujer y matarte como a los demás Libres sin problemas: Hasta puede ser más interesante, aunque estés pasada de peso."

"Dudo mucho que hagas eso." Afirmó Alsacia con elegancia, arqueando una ceja. "No Estoy Pasada de Peso." Añadió.

"¿Estás tan segura?"

"Sí: estoy segurísima. **SÉ** No harás _tal_ cosa."

"¿En serio, Se puede saber por qué, Eres acaso una adivina?"

"No soy adivina, sólo uso la lógica. Tengo dos buenas razones para decir lo que digo: Una, porque si '_me haces mujer_' como dices, **PERDERÁS** el derecho a la sucesión del trono, que es por lo que has armado todo este escándalo, y… ¡**Segundo**!" Alsacia levantó la rodilla de súbito y con violencia, golpeando a Nar en su entrepierna y en cierta zona que todos sabemos les duele mucho a los hombres. Alsacia aprovechó para retroceder algunos pasos. "… :_sarcasmo_: porque dudo que después de **eso** puedas o tengas ganas de hacer algo."

Todos los colores, excepto el azul purpúreo, abandonaron el rostro de Nar, quien cayó de hinojos al suelo, sujetando el área afectada, bufando y revolcándose de dolor, enojo y más dolor. Las lágrimas caían como cascadas de sus ojos. ¿Mencioné que Nar sentía un dolor increíble? Alsacia vio en esto la oportunidad para escapar. Se sacudió los brazos asqueada y corrió hacia la puerta.

"¡deténganla!" Exclamó una débil voz de niña chillona. Nar, en su dolorosa agonía, apenas pudo sacar la voz. No fue capaz de proferir el masculino vozarrón que hubiera querido.

Unas Sombras surgieron rápidamente del suelo, junto con unas lianas doradas salidas del techo. Alsacia, perpleja, se encontró con que tenía el paso cortado y no tenía donde ir. Quiso abrirse paso, pero las Sombras la sujetaron y no le permitieron moverse. Nar, entre que se arrastraba y caminaba, caminó hasta un brasero que surgió del suelo como respondiendo a un llamado inaudible. Apoyándose en este, se puso de pie y tomó aire intentando recuperar con eso la perdida compostura y dignidad, mientras Alsacia seguía forcejeando con las Sombras, aunque de nada sirvieran sus esfuerzos.

"… Falta poco." Murmuró Nar ya más recuperado, mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropas por un saquito, cuyo contenido, una vez que lo hubo hallado, vació en el brasero: era un polvillo de color extraño. ":_a__ Alsacia_¡Esto no se quedará así, Mujer!"

Nar murmuró un conjuro ininteligible. El brasero emanó una columna de humo anaranjado metálico, que pronto asumió forma líquida. Las Sombras soltaron a Alsacia sólo para que las lianas doradas la atasen bien segura y la arrastrasen, siempre contra su voluntad, hasta el brasero.

"**DESGRACIADO, INFELIZ,** ¿Qué Te Propones, **Maricón**?"

Nar entrecerró los ojos, sujetó a Alsacia de los cabello y le 'hundió' la cabeza en la extraña columna de humo – líquido naranja, sin dejar de repetir el conjuro una y otra vez.

Alsacia se sacudió y pateó. Era como tratar de respirar bajo el agua. El humo, o agua o lo que fuese, no tenía olor, pero se sentía (a falta de una mejor expresión) cada vez más denso. Era como intentar respirar a 6000 metros de altura, mientras se corre una maratón. Pronto Alsacia sintió un desagradable hormigueo en los pies y los miembros cada vez más pesados. Perdió fuerza de improviso… y aunque tenía toda la determinación del mundo de seguir luchando… poco pudo hacer su mera voluntad para pedirle a su cuerpo que no se desconectara. Alsacia puso los ojos en blanco, aspiró una profunda bocanada de humo involuntariamente y perdió la conciencia.

Nar entonces 'apagó' el extraño humo, la dejó caer descuidadamente al suelo y se dirigió a la salida. Las lianas doradas la soltaron… las Sombras hicieron una suerte de reverencia a medida que Nar se acercaba a ellas para abandonar el lugar.

"Prepárenla para el Sacrificio." Dijo justo antes de traspasar la puerta.

**Muros de El Dorado.**

Los santos de bronce miraban fijo y muy serios hacia la ciudad. Con ellos estaban los espíritus nutria, serpientes y caimán. Camus miró un instante al cielo. Estaba preocupado. Suspiró. ¿Por qué siempre que se peleaba con Alsacia pasaban estas cosas? Sacudió la cabeza. Mejor no pensaba en eso: tenía una misión que cumplir, eliminando la peste de Nar para así salvar la vida de Athena y de este modo regresar todo al equilibrio natural.

Además, que el recordara, seguía peleado con Alsacia y estaba enojado con ella, porque no había querido escucharle (condenado orgullo masculino)

"Maestro… le aseguro que Alsacia está bien." Le dijo Hyoga.

"…"

"Esa mujer está en este mundo para hacerme la vida imposible. Por eso tiene que estar bien. Ya sabe, para fregarme el buen humor." Le animó el Cisne, pero su maestro ni se inmutó.

"… Hmpf. Concéntrate en el plan y no en estupideces. Athena es lo único que importa en este momento." Comentó Camus fríamente. Hyoga asintió.

"¿Estáis listos?" Preguntó Juan Miguel. "Porque ahora es cuando."

"Entonces que comience el show." Dijo Seiya con su inacabable entusiasmo.

Ixmucané sonrió traviesamente tras oír esto y luego de la señal de su padre, se internó en el follaje. Camus entrecerró los ojos. Ahora había que cruzar los dedos. No esperaron más de 15 minutos cuando voces, alaridos y llamadas de todo tipo inundaron la selva.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_Próximo Capítulo._**

_"¡Shhh, No se mueva!" Le advirtió el muchacho con cautela, muy alerta de lo que le rodeaba. "Tenga: es un Tumi de Oro. Pertenece a Mama Ocllo, quien se lo envía por consejo de Pachamama." Hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos. Alsacia creyó reconocerlos, pero… no… era otra persona. "¡No dude en usarlo!"_

_"Pero…"_

_"Hágase la dormida" La interrumpió. "Le di un antídoto: se supone que está inconsciente."****_

**PS:** Reconozco que este capítulo me fue más divertido de escribir. Ahora son su permiso, me retiro para descansar y tomar energías para escribir el próximo capítulo, del cuál ya vieron un humilde adelanto. Por cierto… la serpiente Equis existe y es altamente venenosa. Les agradezco el tiempo… ¡**DEJEN REVIEW**!


	14. Capítulo 13

**A/N¡SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 63 para ver y entender Manga: Todo **GRAN** villano o bien quiere conquistar el mundo o bien destruirlo por alguna razón enferma._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

****

**"Imago Mundi: Sanguis Virginalis."**

_(La Imagen del Mundo: Sangre Virginal.)_

****

**Capítulo 3:**

**Sangre y Sacrificio.**

**El Dorado.**

_2 horas y media después._

En otra habitación del palacio, Nar esperaba. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Ya podía oler todos los rincones de la selva. La Voluntad de la Ciudad estaba casi bajo su completo control. ¡**BAH**! Que lo detengan. Sentía como si pudiese oprimir al mundo y destrozarlo con una rapidez asombrosa. Se lavó las manos en una fuente de agua perfumada dispuesta para este propósito, que tenía la cualidad de lavar el cansancio de aquellas manos que la tocasen.

Sus manos… Nar sonrió. La piel de sus manos y antebrazos estaba de color dorado. Apretó los puños. ¡Faltaba Tan Poco! En cuanto tuviera el control de toda la ciudad, enviaría un ataque tan poderoso y nefasto contra los demás dioses, que lo dejaría sin rivales ni par a la hora de gobernar el mundo él solito. Ya le mostraría a todos de lo que era capaz. ¡Hasta tenía pensado en cambiar de lugar un continente o dos!

Se ató el cinturón y afinó los últimos detalles de su atuendo mientras pensaba en estas cosas. Estaba listo para la ceremonia de sacrificio. Se detuvo unos instantes… al parecer los espíritus seguían asediando el Muro Este de la ciudad como si eso fuera a impedir que se apropiara de todo el poder. ¡Ilusos! Poco conseguían con tal escándalo. Ya castigaría a esos elusivos animalejos en cuanto pudiera.

Con pasos tranquilos y seguros, confiando en su triunfo y ascenso al poder, Nar tomó una daga de sacrificios de una mesa cercana y se dirigió a la Pirámide Principal.

**Muro Oeste de El Dorado.**

Camus caminaba con dignidad, pese a la indigna situación en la que estaba metido. Con el agua hasta la cintura, caminaba con lentitud siguiendo a César, un espíritu caimán, por el pequeño afluente de algún río mayor que alimentaba a la ciudad. Los muros estaban cerca y a la vista; lo habían estado todo el tiempo, y daban la impresión de ser infranqueables. Pensó en el Muro de los Lamentos… quizás los mismos que habían construido ese maldito y resistente montón de ladrillos también habían ganado la licitación para construir estos muros.

Mientras caminaba por el agua, de cuando en cuando, algo de sospechosa constitución le rozaba los pies. Camus no se atrevía ni a preguntar sobre la posible identidad de aquello, más aún luego que César les dijese que no se preocuparan por el ataque de alguna piraña o alimaña extraña, pues ya se había preocupado de advertir a los pequeños seres al respecto de su pequeño viaje por el riachuelo y estos habían estado de acuerdo en dejarlos pasar tranquilos.

Dignidad ante todo. Él era el Santo dorado de Acuario, no un mequetrefe.

Hyoga y Seiya en cambio no estaban tan convencidos o calmados como él. Nada le sacaba de la cabeza al santo de Cygnus que tenía sanguijuelas hasta en los calzoncillos (nada más alejado de la verdad, aunque hubiera sido muy divertida tal situación); el santo de Pegaso había atrapado una anguila, que le pasó por entre las piernas como si fuera un gato, con las manos desnudas. Aunque el animal no le hizo nada (excepto darle el susto de su vida al intentar morderlo), Seiya había quedado espirituado por la desagradable experiencia y no veía las horas de salir del agua¡Gracias a Athena que Ya estaban Cerca!

César se detuvo a unos metros de una rendija que había en el muro, que dejaba entrar el río a la ciudad. Esta apertura, de unos 6 x 3 metros no le dio muchos problemas al caimán a la hora de forzarla. Cuando hubo abierto un boquete, se dio la vuelta al grupo y se hundió, dejando solo la cabeza fuera.

"Hasta aquí puedo llegar yo. El sello no me deja avanzar más." Explicó con quietud y en susurros. "A partir de aquí estaréis solos. Sólo podremos entrar cuando restituyan a Miguelito." César se volvió hacia la ciudad. "Este río alimenta toda la ciudad. Ya les dijimos todo lo que sabíamos y lo que podían hacer: ahora depende de ustedes. Les deseo suerte."

"¿Estarán ustedes bien en el Muro Este?" Preguntó Camus serio. César asintió.

"Sí. Si hay algo que los Espíritus Mono en general saben hacer es crear distracciones. Estaremos bien y muy alertas."

Los santos asintieron con la cabeza, se despidieron en silencio y uno a uno entraron por el boquete hacia el interior de la ciudad. César se quedó allí unos instantes, para luego transformarse en caimán y alejarse con el sigilo propio de su especie.

**Muro Este de El Dorado.**

El escándalo era insostenible. Alaridos, chillidos, gritos, lanzamiento de fruta podrida, piedras y cualquier objeto que se pudiera lanzar acosaba la entrada del Muro Este de la ciudad. Hordas de Espíritus Mono (de varias especies) no dejaba de anunciar a los 4 vientos su desacuerdo con el nuevo gobernante a cargo. Los Guardias de Obsidiana y las Sombras que había allí poco hacían, pues mientras estuvieran del lado opuesto de la puerta estarían a salvo… claro que los desagradables y estridentes ruidos no conocían estas leyes.

Ellos no eran los únicos que sufrían. Del otro lado del muro, detrás de los monos, más espíritus de la selva, de todas clases, tamaños y colores, también sufrían las consecuencias de los rimbombantes chillidos de los monos. Se cubrían los oídos con pesar, aguantando la jaqueca y las ganas de cometer un asesinato masivo de primates.

"Cumplen lo que prometen." Se lamentó Joao. "¡**ESCÁNDALO**!"

"¡Yo creí que los guacamayos eran ruidosos!" Lloriqueó Ixmucané.

"Ya mejor dejamos de quejarnos y esperamos a ver como se desarrollan las cosas. Si todo sale bien, a más tardar una hora podremos entrar a la ciudad." Dijo Juan Miguel.

"Eso es verdad."

**El Dorado, cerca del Muro Oeste.**

Sin ser notados, los tres santos salieron del agua y rápidamente, como sombras, se alejaron de la orilla y se pusieron a resguardo junto a un muro. Los tres observaron sus alrededores con celo. Cuando estuvieron seguros que habían pasado inadvertidos, Camus sacó un papel de entre su armadura y lo extendió en el suelo.

"De acuerdo a este mapa, hacia esa dirección están los ciudadanos apresados, pero tienen al rey Dorado en este sector, según se supone. La pirámide principal está aquí, y es donde Nar seguramente estará a esta hora, por lo del sacrificio." Explicó brevemente. "¿Hyoga, Seiya?"

"Yo me encargo de liberar a los ciudadanos." Dijo el ruso con decisión, apretando un puño. "Me aseguro que lleguen todos a la pirámide principal lo antes posible."

"Yo buscaré y llevaré al Rey Dorado Miguel hasta allí en cuanto pueda." Aseguró Seiya.

"Yo detendré a Nar." Afirmó Camus muy serio. "Recuerden lo que los espíritus nos dijeron. Miguel tiene que estar allí antes que Nar mate a Alsacia, pero si queremos restituirlo en el poder, cada ciudadano debe dejar caer algo de su sangre sobre la pirámide."

"¡Sí! Es importante que Miguel esté allí para cuando eso ocurra." Añadió Seiya.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder. Santos, la vida de Athena está en nuestras manos. Hagamos un buen trabajo: tenemos una oportunidad y menos de dos horas para cumplirlo."

Los 3 asintieron con gravedad y cada uno salió corriendo en una dirección diferente. Tenían una misión y pensaba cumplirla. Camus comenzó a correr hacia la pirámide principal, que se veía de todas partes, sin poder dejar de mirar la cima de esta. Nada le quitaba de la cabeza que Alsacia ya estaba allá arriba. Apretó los dientes y siguió corriendo. ¡Todo estaba tan oscuro! Las únicas luces visibles eran las estrellas. Eso era extraño. ¿No debería haber Luna?

**Pirámide Principal.**

No se dio cuenta en qué minuto dejó de ver una total oscuridad motivada por la inconsciencia a ver billones y billones de puntos brillantísimos, que no eran otra cosa que estrellas. Alsacia pestañeó: esto de desmayarse y recuperar la conciencia se estaba haciendo aburrido, pero de momento le importó un pepino. Quedó idiotizada ante la magnífica vista de la bóveda celeste que tenía ante sus ojos.

"¡Coolísimo!" Exclamó extasiada, para luego suspirar de pena. Le faltaba alguien a su lado para ver tremendo espectáculo… ¡Bah! seguía brava con él, y también preocupada, a propósito.

¿Dónde estaba? Se apoyó con pesadez en los codos. ¿Qué era ese lugar? Parecía estar sobre una cama de piedra y… Alsacia se miró las manos con recelo, las cuales estaban doradas, y su atuendo con disgusto, el cuál no era el que recordaba.

"¿Dónde Miércoles Quedó Mi Ropa? Parezco Vestal." Rezongó con fastidio.

Bufó de disgusto y se recostó sobre el altar de piedra. Sentía los músculos muy pesados y tenía mucho sueño. No quería ni pensar en quién le había cambiado de ropa. Lo bueno era que como seguía con vida, eso quería decir que nadie se había propasado con ella. ¡Yuck¡Eso no le ahorraba el mal rato!

Una mano le cubrió la boca para evitar que gritase. Alsacia recordó de pronto el motivo de su presencia en aquél lugar y se desesperó. ¡Estaba a la orden de ser sacrificada! Intentó defenderse, pero poco pudo hacer. Lo bueno era que estaba recuperando sus fuerzas y si no podía hacer nada ahora, pronto podría al menos morder la mano que le cubría la boca.

"¡**SHHHH**, Silencio!" Gruñó un autoritario susurro. Alsacia enfrentó al dueño de la voz… Había un muchacho allí, de unos 16 años, encapuchado. Apenas podía verle los ojos, los que por cierto le recordaron los suyos en cierta forma. "¡No voy a hacerle daño!" Alsacia se quedó quieta, pero alerta. El joven retiró su mano de su boca.

"¿Quién eres?" Le preguntó Alsacia intrigada. No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata. Entonces sintió un sonido metálico y pesado a su derecha. Pronto este objeto entró en contacto con su piel: era frío y parecía estar labrado. "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó tras levantarlo de improviso en el aire para verlo mejor: parecía un puñal muy elaborado y extraño.

"¡Shhh, No se mueva!" Le advirtió el muchacho con cautela, alerta de sus alrededores, bajando su mano. "Esto es un Tumi Inca. Perteneció a Mama Ocllo, quien se lo envía por consejo de Pachamama." Hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos. Alsacia creyó reconocer lo poco que vio de su rostro, pero… no… no… era _otra_ persona… aunque le costó convencerse de tal cosa. ¡Se parecía mucho a Camus sin ser él! "¡No dude usarlo en **_cuanto pueda moverse_**!"

"Pero…"

"Hágase la dormida" La interrumpió con urgencia. "Le di un antídoto: se supone que está inconsciente." Dicho esto, el muchacho desapareció tan de súbito como había llegado.

"¡Espera!"

Alsacia se incorporó de golpe y lo buscó con la mirada, sin encontrar absolutamente nada, como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire. Curiosa, meneó la cabeza y se rascó el cuello. ¿A dónde se había ido el chiquillo? No escuchaba nada. De pronto, reparó en luces de que se acercaban… ¡Maldición! Ya haría tiempo de pensar en muchachos misteriosos luego. Algunas antorchas se encendieron como por voluntad propia. Alsacia se recostó en el altar con rapidez fingiendo inconsciencia, ocultando el Tumi debajo de si.

**En otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Seiya entró en el complejo con cautela. Se veía golpeado, lo cuál se debía a que había tenido algunos encontrones con Sombras, a las que si pudo eliminar de inmediato, fue nada más porque las pilló absolutamente desprevenidas. El lugar en el que estaba parecía ser una pequeña cárcel. Algo en ella le había llamado poderosamente la atención, era como una suerte de cosmos que le llamaba con debilidad. Seguro allí tenían a Miguel.

Avanzó con paso seguro, hacia la fuente de aquél debilitado cosmos. Sí… era una cárcel. Una pequeña. El Dorado no debía tener muchos líos con ladrones, pues se veía bastante cómoda. Sin notarlo, pasó cerca de unos barrotes.

"Santo de Athena."

Seiya se dio la vuelta al escuchar aquella grave voz. Se enfrentó a una celda, en la cuál, había un guerrero tan alto y corpulento como Aldebarán, aunque su mirada delataba a alguien más viejo incluso que Docko. El hombre miró por sobre su hombro hacia su derecha. Seiya siguió con la mirada en esa dirección para descubrir a un anciano… que atendía a un debilitado niño de unos 12 años. El santo de Pegaso se acercó a los barrotes.

"No los toques, muchacho." Dijo el guerrero. "Saldrás lastimado. ¿Quién eres, hijo?"

"Soy Seiya de Pegaso, vengo del Santuario de Athena. Busco al Rey Dorado Miguel: tengo que llevarlo cuanto antes a la pirámide principal para que de ese modo podamos salvarle la vida a Athena, que protege la justi…"

"Sí, lo sabemos. Lo encontraste. Aquí está el Rey Dorado." Dijo el guerrero hastiado. "Tienes que abrir la puerta, pero no puedes tocarla, para eso necesitas las llaves, las cuales se perdieron."

":**o.o**¿Entonces como los saco?"

"Con un golpe de energía." Explicó el anciano sacerdote.

"¡Pero Eso Los lastimaría!"

"Tú sácanos de aquí." Le pidió el guerrero. "De lo demás me encargo yo."

"Pero si los lastimo, el Rey Dorado podría morir, entonces si eso ocurre, Nar podría asumir el poder y tiene a Athena en la mira: la matará sin pensarlo dos veces y eso…"

"Grandes riesgos, grandes ganancias." Susurró Miguel de pronto con debilidad, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para incorporarse. Su color dorado había desaparecido casi por completo. "Escúchame Seiya de Pegaso: necesito llegar como sea a la Pirámide Principal… El rito ya comenzó… por favor… a nosotros no nos va a pasar nada… los barrotes se destruirán, pero absorberán el golpe. Destrúyelo."

Seiya dudó unos momentos, entonces apretó los puños.

"Muy bien. Por si acaso háganse a un lado."

**Cerca de la Pirámide principal.**

Algo le decía que el que la pirámide principal se alejase conforme se acercaba, se debía a un extraño efecto óptico causado por la forma de las construcciones vecinas que a alguna elaborada técnica producida por el hombre. ¡Condenada pirámide! Estaba más lejos de lo que creyó en un principio. Camus corría a toda velocidad, tratando de ignorar este pequeño detalle. Tras su paso, quedaban en el suelo algunos trozos de obsidiana, de guardias que habían salido a su encuentro e intentado detenerlo.

Extraño. Había encontrado mucha menos resistencia de la que él había esperado. De hecho, hasta un supermercado tenía más seguridad que las calles de El Dorado. Nar tenía que estar demasiado confiado en su triunfo, como para haber pasado por alto una infiltración de este tipo y haber desocupado de guardias la ciudad. Camus le dirigió una rápida mirada de fastidio al cielo: ojalá que el tipo no se estuviera reservando todo el arsenal para después, porque eso sería el colmo.

"¡Es por aquí!"

"¡Rápido, no hay tiempo!"

"¡Corran!"

"¡Maestro Camus!"

Camus se detuvo en seco al oír la voz de su discípulo entre una tremenda conmoción de pasos. De su derecha, vio aparecer cientos de personas, corriendo todas en una misma dirección. Esta multitud le rodeó y pasó por el lado sin prestarle atención, y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la pirámide principal. El santo de Acuario, extrañado, observó esto con el rostro serio y esperó a que Hyoga lo alcanzase. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se dio cuenta que el santo de Cygnus parecía haber sido arrastrado varias cuadras.

"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?"

"¡Maestro:_jadea_: Son los ciudadanos… No alcancé a explicarles nada: abrí las puertas y salieron todos en tropel hacia aquí… :_sob_: me pasaron por encima."

"¿Has visto a Seiya?"

"No."

Gritos de espanto llegaron a sus oídos por sobre el tumulto. Golems y Sombras atacaban a los ciudadanos. Camus y Hyoga atacaron y pudieron permitirles a los civiles seguir su camino hacia la pirámide. El santo de Acuario dio un par de golpes más antes de reiniciar su carrera.

"¡Te lo encargo Hyoga!"

"¡Déjemelo a mi, Maestro! Yo me encargo."

Camus siguió su camino hacia la pirámide, mientras dejaba a Hyoga lidiar con los Golems. No se detuvo a mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento. Cuando estuvo a los pies de la pirámide, se lanzó escalones arriba y emprendió la subida, sintiendo la aguda mirada de los ciudadanos de El Dorado en su espalda.

"¡Abran paso, que aquí vengo!" Exclamó Seiya con un vozarrón. Cargaba a un debilitado Miguel sobre sus espaldas y lo seguían el guerrero y el anciano. La gente se hizo a un lado y los rodearon: algunos rostros mostraban alivio, otros, preocupación. El santo de Pegaso dejó al niño en el suelo unos instantes. "Ya estamos aquí."

"Gracias Seiya…" Susurró Miguel intentando ponerse de pie.

"Tranquilo, con cuidado. No comas ansias. Un paso a la vez." Le ayudó Seiya. Miguel suspiró profundo y respiró.

"Necesita estar en la pirámide." Dijo una voz detrás de él.

"¡Es cierto!" Dijo el anciano.

"¡Abran Paso Al Rey!" Vociferó el guerrero.

Con pasos pesados y ayudado por Seiya, Miguel avanzó hacia la pirámide. Hyoga, de pronto, pasó volando por sobre sus cabezas directo hacia los escalones, pero una barrera detuvo su viaje impidiéndole seguir. Hyoga cayó de cabeza al suelo: con el dolor de su alma y huesos. Gracias al auxilio que algunos hombres que había allí le dieron, el santo de Cygnus se puso de pie. Un golem, blandiendo una cachiporra, avanzó hacia él con rapidez. Fue detenido por Seiya.

"**HYOGA ¿ESTÁS BIEN?**"

"… ¡**ESO CREO**!" Exclamó Hyoga tras sacudir brevemente la cabeza. Un pañuelo apareció de algún lado para auxiliarlo con la mini hemorragia que tenía. **"¡LLEVA AL REY HASTA ARRIBA!** Yo me encargo de la basura."

Seiya se mordió los dientes, observó la pirámide: Camus estaba a media escalera, y seguía corriendo sin mirar atrás. Miguel… ¿Miguel? Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Dónde estaba Miguel? De pronto lo vio tendido en los primeros escalones, totalmente agotado y respirando apenas. Corrió hacia él con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Tenía que llevarlo hasta arriba!

Este… ¿Recuerdan la barrera contra la que chocó Hyoga? Bueno… Seiya se dio el golpe de su vida (otro _más_) contra ella. No pudo poner pie en la pirámide y Miguel estaba del otro lado, tan tranquilo en los escalones, agonizante por si fuera poco, sin poder subir hasta arriba. El guerrero y una mujer intentaron detenerlo, pero terco como él solo, Seiya embistió contra la barrera sin éxito un par de veces más. Estaba por comenzar a darle de cabezazos, cuando algunos cuerpos se le lanzaron encima para detenerle y evitar que siguiera castigándose más.

"¡Basta, te vas a Lastimar!" Le atajó el guerrero junto a dos hombres corpulentos.

"¡Es Inútil, no Sigas!" Le dijo otro de ellos.

"¡No puedo! Tengo que llegar hasta arriba con el Rey." Gruñó Seiya furioso, forcejeando. "Tengo que poder pasar ¿Por qué no puedo pasar?"

"Porque no está escrito que tú subas. Sólo quienes tienen asuntos pendientes arriba pueden subir." Susurró Miguel con delicadeza, quien luego le señaló la desigual pelea que Hyoga estaba protagonizando. "Abajo te necesitamos… :_débil_:… ya cumpliste tu parte."

"¡Pero…! Si no lo subo, usted morirá y Nar puede hacerse con el poder… ¡Será el fin del mundo como lo conocemos! Athena puede…" Lloriqueó el Pegaso. Miguel meneó la cabeza.

"Yo tenía que llegar hasta aquí y me trajiste… :_sonríe débil_: pero no es necesario que suba. :_se recuesta en un escalón_: Nunca dije que tenía que llegar a la cima. Esto es lo único que quería… llegar hasta aquí." Miguel cerró los ojos y suspiró, recostándose en los escalones.

Seiya se habría quedado mirando esto embobado, si los gritos de algunas mujeres y el sonido de los ataque de Hyoga no lo hubieran alertado. Miró hacia Camus, quien seguía subiendo los escalones, apretó dientes y puños. Resolvió ayudar a Hyoga con los Golems: no tenía otra opción.

Entonces, apareció un vil cuchillo de cocina de algún lado… y todos quienes tuvieron acceso a él se hicieron un corte en la mano y dejaron caer algunas gotas de su sangre en los escalones.

**Arriba en la pirámide.**

_Paralelamente a los hechos ya narrados._

Nar apretó los dientes cuando vio llegar la turba de gente hasta los pies de la pirámide. Algunas de las antorchas estallaron ante el arranque de furia que el villano sentía en su corazón, aunque se reconstruyeron de inmediato. No le preocupaban los ciudadanos, sino los santos de Athena. Alsacia tragó saliva y se obligó a quedarse quieta.

"¡Maldita Sea! Tendré que hacer esto rápido."

Nar tomó un puñal dorado que una sombra sostenía para él. Declamó algunas oraciones y conjuros en voz muy baja en una lengua extraña. Se dirigió hacia el altar en el que Alsacia yacía. Algunos tambores resonaron en la selva, cada vez con más intensidad y eco. La chica intentó moverse, pero se vio imposibilitada de hacerlo. No podía moverse… ¿No podía moverse? Comenzó a asustarse y a forcejear consigo misma para al menos proferir un grito, cosa que le fue imposible. Los conjuros continuaron.

Nar siguió con el ritual, el que intentaba llevar a cabo lo más rápido posible, pues ya sabía que Miguel yacía en los escalones de la pirámide y que un santo dorado subía a toda carrera hasta arriba para detenerle. No les había visto, pero estaba tan convencido de que esto era así, que comenzó a acelerarse. Con violencia, levantó el puñal hacia el cielo, con la punta mirando las estrellas.

Se oyó un estruendo horrible, como si hubiera estallado la selva completa. En ese preciso momento, Alsacia abrió los ojos de golpe en contra de su voluntad, los que estaban en blanco, como en un trance, y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Sobre ella, el puñal se elevaba en el aire, contrastando con una brillante luna llena, que había aparecido allí de pronto, como si Nar lo hubiera querido así.

La pelea a los pies de la pirámide se detuvo unos momentos tras el estruendo y la súbita aparición de la luna. Los Golems y Sombras que aún seguían enteros, cayeron de rodillas, con la cara pegada al suelo. Los ciudadanos se apresuraron a infringirse heridas y derramar su sangre en la pirámide. Hyoga y Seiya intercambiaron una mirada. Camus detuvo su ascenso por unos segundos.

"Esto no es bueno." Murmuró el santo dorado antes de reanudar la subida.

Luchando por moverse, Alsacia vio cómo la hoja del puñal cambiaba de dirección y comenzaba a apuntar a su corazón. Comenzó a sudar frío, aunque sus ojos estaban en blanco, creyó encontrarse frente a frente con la aguda mirada de Nar unos segundos. ¡Maldito Maníaco! Este seguía hablando con su extraña jerigonza de la cuál no entendía ni papa. Entonces este sujeto detuvo sus cánticos y miró por encima de su hombro, hacia atrás.

**"¡MALDITA SEA!" **Gruñó en voz alta y se apresuró aún más en un afán de terminar luego con el ritual.

Alsacia pestañeó y volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez se veían normales. Sintió en su corazón que Camus estaba cada vez más cerca.

Un momento…

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso sería posible…?

Volvió a mirar a Nar a los ojos en el momento en que bajaba el puñal a toda velocidad hacia un punto que le aseguraría una muerte rápida, aunque no menos dolorosa. Alsacia apretó los dientes y las manos… ¡Podía Moverse! Era dueña de su cuerpo una vez más…

… entonces el puñal se clavó en la carne tras un violento, súbito y metálico sonido. La víctima reprimió un sorprendido quejido de dolor y angustia. Sus ojos se abrieron a un tamaño casi imposible y un hilillo de sangre le chorreó por la comisura de sus labios. Sin duda era una herida fatal.

…

…

…

Todo se sumió en el más profundo de los silencios. La luna permaneció inmutable en el cielo.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**_Próximo capítulo._**

_… Camus entonces le dio un sorpresivo y furioso empujón que lo alejó de Alsacia. Nar casi cae escaleras abajo del impulso, pero una barrera de agua impidió que cayera. Jadeante, miró al santo de Acuario con odio en sus ojos, aunque también con burlona sonrisa, que no encontró un reflejo en su enemigo. Camus le miró con la más total de las indiferencias y muy propio de sí…_

**PS: **Las apariencias engañan. Tenga eso en cuenta a la hora de enviarme un lindo y bello review, siempre y cuando me lo merezca. No soy buena narrando acción, tengan eso en cuenta por favor. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**A/N¡SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**�¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 7 para ver y entender Manga: Cuando te mueras, haz un discurso profundo y largo y no termines la última oración._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

****

**"Imago Mundi: Sanguis Virginalis."**

_(La Imagen del Mundo: Sangre Virginal.)_

****

**Capítulo 4:**

**Como un Faro.**

**Atenas, Grecia.**

Sofía se asomó al cuarto de invitados, donde Alisa se había encerrado luego que Milo se fuera. Su hermana estaba de pie frente a la ventana, de brazos cruzados y no era necesario tener dos dedos de frente o más de 5 sentidos para saber que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Tragó saliva y tras marcar un rápido mensaje de texto en su celular, entró a ver como seguía su hermana.

Ya había dejado de llover, pero las temperaturas no habían subido ni un solo grado. Es más, convencida estaba que hacía más frío. Alisa suspiró y siguió mirando por la ventana. El bebé se agitó disgustado en su vientre.

"Alisa… ¿Por qué no mejor te recuestas? Necesitas descansar."

"Creo que le pegué muy fuerte."

"¿Huh?"

"¡A Milo! Le pegué muy fuerte."

"… No creo que le haya afectado: ten por seguro que le han dado peores golpes." Intentó consolarla. Alisa suspiró.

"Sí, pero hacía tiempo que no le pegaba."

":_sorpresa_¿Ya le habías pegado antes?"

"El año pasado… encontré a Filemón en mi cama" Explicó Alisa seria. "Eso es su escorpión favorito." Añadió tras sentir un escalofrío en el espinazo.

Sofía sonrió tras pensar en eso. No le sorprendía tal reacción de su hermana si a bichos o arañas se refería. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la espalda. Sofía no lograba comprender a cabalidad lo que su hermana estaba sintiendo, pero precisamente por eso le respetaba su estado de ánimo. Le preocupaba a horrores eso sí su salud: hacía muy poco que Alisa había sufrido aquél extraño accidente que la había llevado al hospital. Ella misma había bajado a la sala de emergencias, luego que Cristián le avisara por el beeper que su hermana parecía estar teniendo contracciones prematuras. Lo último que quería era recibir a su sobrino/a en la sala de cuidados intensivos neonatales: aún le faltaba tiempo.

"La mamá te está preparando algo para comer." Sofía le anunció. "Dice que te lo va a traer aquí. ¿No te quieres recostar?" Alisa no respondió, pero se dejó guiar por su hermana hasta la cama. "Luego que comas, podrías intentar dormir."

"No tengo sueño." Confesó Alisa. Sofía frunció el ceño, apesadumbrada. Tomó aire de nuevo.

"Le dije a Cristián que viniera… Te trae algo para que duermas. Alisa, estoy preocupada." Le anunció con autoridad de hermana mayor que es médico. Sofía vio como a su hermana se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos.

"Yo también." Dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara con sus manos. "¡Fue horrible Sofía¡No te imaginas lo horrible que son esas batallas!" Alisa sepultó su cara en sus manos. Sofía le puso la mano sobre su hombro. "¡Estoy Muy Preocupada por Milo¡NO QUERÍA Pegarle:_sob_:"

Sofía se mordió el labio y se acercó más a su hermana, a quién abrazó con ternura. Miró por la ventana y suspiró, mientras su hermana la usaba de pañuelo.

"Ya verás, Alisa, que todo va a salir muy bien."

**El Dorado.**

Un error.

Las consecuencias de un simple error pueden ser fatales o llevar las cosas por caminos que uno ni sospecha. Nar, en su apuro por terminar pronto con el ritual, cometió un error en los conjuros, que Alsacia aprovechó en cuanto se dio cuenta.

En el escaso segundo en que se interrumpió para ver hacia las escaleras, Nar perdió la concentración y la parálisis de la que Alsacia era víctima desapareció. Al bajar la daga, dispuesto a matarla, la chica aprovechó su renovada capacidad de moverse, y con el extraño Tumi que le había dado aquél muchacho, tan rápido como pudo, desvió la trayectoria del puñal de Nar de un golpe, para luego clavárselo justo por debajo de las costillas. El dolor fue tan intenso que el hombre quedó sin fuerzas y dejó caer su arma al suelo.

Nar y Alsacia se clavaron las miradas. Mientras que él tenía una desquiciada mirada de dolor, acompañado por una burlona sonrisa, ella estaba impactada a más no poder: era la primera vez que infringía una herida de estas a una persona, aunque no tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho. ¡Había sido en defensa propia! Pero ni aún sabiendo eso la dejaba tranquila. No se sabía capaz de hacer algo así.

"¡P&# Asquerosa!" Exclamó Nar con odio, rojo de ira y dolor, incapaz de hacer nada.

Alsacia retiró el tumi de la panza de su agresor, quien retrocedió un par de pasos, sujetando la herida, doblado de dolor y gemidos. La chica saltó detrás del altar, interponiéndolo entre ambos, como precaución, sin soltar el sanguinolento Tumi con el que se había defendido. Alsacia se mordió el labio¡Había herido A Otra persona!

"Te lo buscaste. ¿Creíste que me iba a dejar sacrificar así como así?" Pese a los nervios, Alsacia encontró la entereza para protestar.

Nar comenzó a reír y se irguió como si nada. De la herida que le había infringido Alsacia manaba sangre dorada. Pronto su risa fue una carcajada y elevó los brazos al cielo, hacia la luna. Las antorchas que había allí se encendieron con más luminosidad. Alsacia le miró extrañada, tanto que Nar le miró con desprecio.

"Mujer bruta. ¡Creo que Me hiciste un Favor¡Siento como la energía del Dorado me inunda las venas!" Exclamó avanzando hacia ella. "¿Ves lo que has hecho? **¡JAJAJA¡MIRA MIS BRAZOS¡DORADOS!**" Alsacia retrocedió asustada.

"¿Q – Que hay con eso?" Preguntó la chica. "¡Mis brazos también están dorados y no hago escándalo por eso!" Le dijo mientras se los enseñaba.

La expresión de loco de atar de Nar cambió por la de orate furioso al ver los brazos de Alsacia. Emitió un grito extraño, pero la chica no se quedó a averiguar qué le pasaba, sino que decidió huir mientras aún tenía tiempo. Nar comenzó a destrozar la plataforma de la pirámide del coraje y ella no tenía ganas de estar en el medio.

Pero no fue muy lejos. Había bajado unos escasos dos escalones cuando se detuvo. Camus estaba muy cerca, cruzaron una fugaz mirada algunos instantes. Alsacia hinchó el pecho de felicidad: si bien seguía enojada, le aliviaba mucho verlo. Quiso bajar hasta él lo antes posible, pero Nar la sujetó por los cabellos en el último momento y la jaló hacia arriba con violencia. La lanzó contra el suelo y con los ojos desorbitados, le gritó a las dos Sombras que allí había.

"¡**Mátenla**!"

Las Sombras ni se movieron. Nar tuvo un terrible tic en el ojo. ¡Por Supuesto! En este caso, las Sombras **no** lo obedecerían. Apretó lo dientes y conjuró algunos dardos que se materializaron alrededor suyo. Alsacia se había puesto de pie e intentaba huir de nuevo… pero en ese momento, antes incluso que pudiera acercarse a los escalones, todos estos dardos se le clavaron en la espalda, en un punto en que era imposible retirarlos sin ayuda, botándola por los suelos. Se sintió extraña; hizo esfuerzos por quitárselos, pero no pudo… se incorporó allí donde estaba, pero no se puso de pie. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y se obligó a tomar bocanadas de aire. Todo daba vueltas.

Nar avanzó hacia ella, con el puñal en la mano, tras patear lejos el Tumi que Alsacia había soltado en algún momento, dispuesto a terminar el trabajo. Camus entonces le dio un sorpresivo y furioso empujón que lo alejó de Alsacia. Nar casi cae escaleras abajo del impulso, pero una barrera de agua, conjurada por él mismo, impidió que cayera. Jadeante, Nar miró al santo de Acuario con odio en sus ojos, aunque también con burlona sonrisa, que no encontró un reflejo en su enemigo. Camus le miró con la más total de las indiferencias y muy propio de sí.

"¡Vaya, vaya, vaya¿Qué tenemos aquí¿Buscas a la _zorra_ de tu noviecita?" Le preguntó Nar burlón, sujetándose la herida que Alsacia le había infringido.

"No. Busco al cobarde malnacido que atacó a mi diosa a traición."

"¡Pues estás de suerte!"

Camus enarcó una ceja. Esquivó los golpes de las Sombras que lo iban a atacar por la espalda, y las destruyó sin mayores problemas. Esto le llamó la atención… había sido demasiado fácil destruirlas. Observó a Nar quien miraba enfurecido hacia Alsacia, quien seguía sentada no lejos de allí, a punto de desmayarse. ¿Qué podía significar eso?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo más. Nar atacó a Camus de frente, y pese a estar herido, combatía como si estuviera sano e ileso. Su fuerza aumentaba en intensidad a medida que la pelea se alargaba y pronto estuvieron combatiendo de par a par. Camus, lejos de desanimarse por esto, más empeño le ponía a la pelea: después de todo, una pelea complicada de ganar trae más honor y méritos que una fácil.

Alsacia apoyó una de sus manos en el suelo y con la otra se sujetó la cabeza. Respiró profundo: no veía doble, sino triple. Sentía un incesante hormigueo en la punta de los dedos y en los labios. Apenas podía prestarle atención a la pelea. De hecho dudo que haya estado siquiera conciente de esta.

Abajo en la pirámide, Seiya observaba cómo el último ciudadano terminaba de apoyar su mano contra la base de la pirámide. Luego que sus agresores se quedaran quietos, los santos de bronce y el guerrero comenzaron a ayudar a abrir heridas a los ciudadanos, que se agolpaban unos con otros para poder dar cuanto antes su tributo de sangre. Llamaba la atención que estas heridas se cerraban solas ni bien caían unas cuantas gotas en la pirámide.

Miguel suspiró profundo y como presa del dolor. Hyoga observó hacia arriba: sentía que su maestro se batía a duelo… pronto pudo ver los resabios del Polvo de Diamante y otras técnicas similares caer hacia abajo en forma de nieve.

"¡HYOGA¡MIRA ESTO!" Exclamó Seiya de pronto.

"¿Qué pasa?"

La sorpresa fue tal, que Hyoga abrió la boca y los ojos como platos. Las manchas de sangre se tornaron de súbito doradas y comenzaron a subir escaleras arriba como con voluntad propia… un 'manchón' se quedó junto a Miguel y lo envolvió en una suerte de burbuja dorada transparente, mientras que el manchón principal siguió subiendo como si fuera una serpiente. Una exclamación de angustia se dejó oír. Buscando respuestas con la mirada, Seiya y Hyoga miraron a los alrededores.

"La Voluntad de la Ciudad está indecisa." Explicó el anciano de pronto. "No sabe a quién favorecer…"

"¿Eso es bueno o malo?" Preguntó Seiya.

Nadie le contestó. Todos observaban mudos como Miguel comenzaba a subir los escalones como si nunca hubiera estado herido. Sólo el guerrero y los santos de bronce se atrevieron a subir con él. Esta vez, la barrera los dejó pasar.

Arriba en la pirámide las cosas iban de mal en peor para Camus. Nar de pronto había cobrado demasiada fuerza y su brillo dorado se había incrementado. Todavía podía defenderse, pero ya se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil.

"¡Tanto Esfuerzo Por Nada¡**JAJAJA**¡No fue necesario que matase a esa zorra!" Se jactó Nar. "¡Yo, Nar, soy la Voluntad Dominante! Una patética zorra no iba a hacer la diferencia."

":_golpe_: Un caballero no habla así de las mujeres."

"**�¿DE QUÉ HABLAS! JA. �¿PORQUÉ LO SUPERIOR DEBERÍA HABLAR MEJOR DE LO INFERIOR!**" Nar Rió con ganas. "**¡ME ESTOY CONVIRTIENDO EN EL REY DORADO!**"

Camus le golpeó en el estómago de improviso, agravando más la herida que Alsacia ya le había hecho. Nar escupió sangre y con el puño, le dio un golpe a Camus en la cara. El santo de Acuario le sujetó el brazo y aplicó una llave, forcejeando tenazmente con Nar.

"¿Por qué tanto lío por UNA mujer¡JA! Lo único que hacen las mujeres es dar problemas. ¡Esta Incluso Te Hizo Perder El Tiempo!"

Camus frunció el ceño enojado. La temperatura bajó varios grados, congelándose incluso el suelo que les servía de arena. Los dedos de los pies de Nar se congelaron tan rápido que se pusieron negros.

"No sé de qué me hablas." Le dijo Camus muy tranquilo y con los dientes apretados.

"¡Ya sabes como son las mujeres! Perras **todas**, y las que no, son una pérdida de tiempo, como la que está allá." Nar, aguantándose el dolor, señaló a Alsacia, quien ahora yacía sobre su costado, con el brazo extendido en su dirección. "¡Debiste haber forzado a esa zorra! A las mujeres les gusta el trato sucio. Incluso tu patética diosa es… :_golpe de Camus_¡**UGH**!"

"No sé que clase de mujeres conoces, porque ni _mi_ diosa ni _mi_ Alsacia son como dices, **NO VOY A PERMITIR** que hables mal de ellas. Ambas son señoritas." Dijo Camus con severa autoridad. Su expresión de concreto cambió por una burlona. "¡Cierto¿Qué sabes **_TÚ_** de mujeres? Eres _virgen_ si mal no lo entiendo. ¿Qué acaso nadie te quiso?"

"**�¿ESO QUE TIENE DE MALO!**" Las palabras de Camus parecieron causar algo de molestia en Nar, a juzgar por la enorme vena pulsante en la frente del villano. El Santo de Acuario le sonrió burlón.

"¿En tu caso? Nada… aunque considerando que golpeaste a más de una mujer indefensa en varias ocasiones, y encima a distancia… ¿Sabes como les decimos a los de tu clase de donde vengo?"

Nar, recordando los dichos de Alsacia (y de Máscara, dicho sea de paso), se enfureció aún más. Le dio un golpe a Camus en la tripa con tanta fuerza que el santo dorado retrocedió algunos metros debido al impulso. Quiso la casualidad que se detuviera cerca de Alsacia. Apretando los dientes, Camus la miró a la cara: la chica tenía los ojos semi cerrados y vidriosos. Estaba pálida y parecía inconsciente. Camus entonces le topó la mano con la suya unos instantes, una suave caricia, y volvió sobre sus pies.

Nar embistió contra él, loco de furia, y Camus se preparó para aguantar el golpazo que seguro le daría, pero algo pasó que interrumpió la pelea. Fue como el choque de una ola contra un muelle desprotegido. Un brillante líquido dorado se elevó por los bordes de la pirámide a mucha altura, y tras caer en el suelo, se deslizó con rapidez hacia Nar y Alsacia. Al ver esto, y temiendo lo peor, Camus embistió contra Nar para eliminarlo de una vez por todas, pero no pudo acercarse: una burbuja dorada transparente envolvió a Nar y repelió su ataque.

"**¿LO VES¡GANÉ, GANÉ¡YA SOY EL DORADO!**"

"No estaría tan seguro, Nar." Dijo Miguel de pronto, que seguía envuelto en su burbuja. Ya no parecía un niño, sino un adulto de autoritario porte. Poco después de él, aparecieron Seiya, Hyoga y el guerrero, listos para plantar pelea.

"�¿Pero qué…!"

"Observa a la Srta. Alsacia…" Dijo serio Miguel, molesto y con decisión.

Nar giró sobre sus talones de improviso, bravo, ya que le arruinaban su momento de gloria. Pero casi le da un soponcio… al igual que él y Miguel, Alsacia también estaba envuelta por esta burbuja. En ese momento, la mano de Camus se cerró sobre su cuello, lo levantó en el aire, le dio un golpazo en el estómago con la otra. Nar no sabía como el santo de Acuario había sido capaz de traspasar la burbuja así de fácil, pero eso no podía importarle menos. Lo que le preocupaba era que ésta hubiera desaparecido de improviso. Nar lanzó una patada… craso error, ya que al hacer tal cosa, como que dejó ir todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza. El santo de Acuario lo dejó ir con el disgusto de quién pisa una cucaracha gorda y crujiente.

"¿Qué…qué pasa?" Preguntó Nar con miedo, tras escupir sangre.

Un dolor intenso que provenía de la herida que Alsacia le había dado y que entorpecía sus movimientos, le invadió el cuerpo hasta la misma punta de los cabellos. Se puso de pie y miró desafiante a quienes le rodeaban. La sangre que manaba de su tórax se volvió roja… y dada la pérdida de ésta. Nar se obligó a levantarse. Seiya y Hyoga se pusieron detrás de él. La burbuja de Miguel se fortaleció, así como la de Alsacia, aunque el Rey aún no recuperaba su color dorado.

"¿Qué está Pasando, Miguel?" Preguntó Seiya. El Rey Dorado lo miró con aire grave e importante.

":**Un.n**: No tengo ni la más remota idea."

"**¡ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ!**"

Nar aspiró aire en forma profunda y pareció recitar un conjuro. Algunas cansadas Sombras emergieron del suelo y se abatieron todas sobre Miguel, quien ni pestañeó de la sorpresa. Camus, inmutable como siempre, y como si no le hubieran caído a los golpes que le cayeron, levantó la mano derecha por sobre un descuidado Nar al tiempo que Hyoga y Seiya se interponían entre las Sombras y Miguel.

Débil como estaba, Nar atacó con todo lo que tenía al Rey Dorado, sin notar que Camus estaba junto a él con el brazo en alto. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba encerrado en un ataúd de hielo eterno. Congelado en esta prisión, tardó algunos minutos en morir sofocado: lo último que vieron sus ojos a través de la coraza de hielo fue el grave rostro del santo de Acuario, que se había acercado específicamente para asegurarse que muriera. Las sombras se deshicieron en el aire en aquél exacto momento.

"¿Maestro?" Preguntó Hyoga al cabo de unos segundos. Camus seguía junto al enorme trozo de hielo. Tranquilo como siempre, lo tocó con su dedo índice, causando una vibración en el gélido cubo, que se hizo miles de pedacitos en segundos, junto con Nar.

Una enceguecedora luz dorada bañó la pirámide, El Dorado, la selva que le rodeaba y luego el globo terráqueo. Un haz de luz (imposible de no ver) se alzó hacia el infinito a una vertiginosa velocidad. No tengo idea de cómo explicarían eso los científicos del mundo, pero lo que sí sé es que eso les importaba un comino a los presentes en El Dorado. Cuando la luz se disipó, Miguel nuevamente era un niño de 12 años de piel color dorado intenso.

"¿Miguel?" Tentó Seiya. Hyoga aguantó la respiración. Miró de reojo a su maestro, que ahora caminaba hacia ellos con cara de nada. Miguel sonrió enormemente.

"Ya pasó el peligro. Soy el Rey Dorado." Anunció. Su voz se escuchó en toda la ciudad, y los habitantes abajo estallaron en vítores. Miguel cerró los ojos y encendió su cosmo. El Dorado pareció cobrar vida propia y se reveló ante ellos una bellísima ciudad donde antes sólo hubiera oscuridad y rincones lúgubres.

"¿Está usted bien, Majestad?" Preguntó Camus serio. Miguel asintió.

"¡**SÚPER**! Les agradezco mucho que…"

"¿Y Alsacia?" Preguntó Seiya de pronto. Camus se cruzó de brazos, suspiró aguantándose las ganas de ir por ella. Hyoga se dio la vuelta en dirección de la chica. El guerrero se acercaba al grupo con ella en brazos: la chica ya no tenía los brazos dorados.

"Le dieron Curare. Despertará en un par de horas cuando mucho, aunque con jaqueca." Explicó. Miguel asintió.

"Llévala a un lugar más cómodo para que se recupere." Pidió Miguel.

":_ignorando__ a Alsacia_¿Podría su majestad explicarme qué pasó?" Quiso saber Camus. El Rey Dorado lo miró a los ojos con jovialidad y le sonrió a los 3 santos.

"Sí, puedo hacer eso. Pero aquí no y más tarde."

Miguel se dispuso a bajar de la pirámide seguido de su guerrero, quien iba con Alsacia en los brazos. Los santos de bronce cruzaron miradas y siguieron a Camus, quien ya iba detrás de Miguel. Al verlos, los ciudadanos estallaron en aclamaciones alegres.

**Santuario de Athena.**

Caloa abrió los ojos con la sonrisa más grande de todas. Enrique y María no se perdían ni uno sólo de sus gestos. Les miró muy contenta y se pasó la mano por la nariz en un felino gesto.

"¡Ganaron¡Pasó el peligro¡Restituyeron a Miguel como el Rey Dorado!"

Saori emitió un grito de felicidad y se abrazó a Docko saltando de alegría. Shion respiró aliviado y con menos dificultad. Curioso, se llevó la mano al corazón: el pecho ya no le dolía. Eso era muy bueno para él. Enrique y María se acercaron expectantes a Caloa.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Enrique. "¿Y Mi hija?"

"Alsacia y los santos están de una pieza, al menos por lo que me dijeron." Les confirmó la jaguar. Enrique y María se abrazaron de alivio.

"¡hmpfhr!"

Aquél quejido les llamó la atención a todos. Los gemelos, Shaka y Mu comenzaban a reaccionar. Docko y los demás corrieron a ver como estaban antes que despertaran del todo.

"Shion¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Preguntó Saori ya más aliviada. De pronto el cansancio le había caído como montaña de ladrillos encima.

"Así es princesa. Ya estoy mucho mejor." Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, como para probar su punto. Saori se volvió hacia el santo de Libra.

"¡DOCKO¿Qué tal están…?" Saori se interrumpió de improviso cuando justo frente a sus ojos se materializó un pequeño pergamino, atado en una cuerda de oro. Shion se puso alerta.

"¡JAJAJA! No hay de qué temer: eso es un mensaje de Miguelito." Rió Caloa con ganas. Saori tomó el papel, temerosa, y desató su amarra.

"¿Estás segura que es seguro?" Le preguntó Shion muy serio.

"¡Claro que sí!"

"No seas tan nervioso Shion: te va a dar un ataque." Saori desenrolló el pergamino el pergamino, leyó un poco y sonrió. "Esto es inofensivo."

"¿Qué dice?" Preguntó Docko. Todos miraron a Saori, quien le entregó el pergamino al Santo de Libra.

"Léelo en voz alta, por favor." Le pidió Athena. Docko aclaró su garganta.

"_Mi Muy Estimada Princesa Athena: En consideración a lo ocurrido últimamente en El Dorado, quisiera…_"

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_Próximo capítulo:_**

_"Imposible que esté muerta." Dijo Alsacia en cuanto abrió los ojos, con algo de disgusto. La primera cara con la que se había encontrado había sido con el rostro de Hyoga. "Me niego a creer que compartamos la misma nube del cielo, Hyoga."_

**PS:** Esto necesitó mucha revisión. �¡MUCHA! Le di un buen par de masticadas, y creo que con el tiempo le daré un par más. Espero que les haya gustado este extraño final. Díganme lo que piensan en sus reviews. **�¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARLAS!**

**Datito cultural: **Hoy me siendo algo perezosa para explicarles lo que es el Curare con palabras propias, así que voy a recurrir a la Enciclopedia Encarta y a las bondades de Copiar y Pegar.

**Curare: **Sustancia venenosa que se obtiene mediante la deshidratación de un extracto acuoso de una enredadera leñosa de América del Sur, _Strychnos toxifera,_ o de especies emparentadas del mismo género. Algunos nativos sudamericanos lo utilizaban como veneno para las flechas. El curare tiene pocos efectos cuando se ingiere, pero cuando penetra a través de la piel actúa con gran rapidez paralizando los músculos voluntarios y produciendo la muerte por fallo de los músculos respiratorios. El curare contiene dos alcaloides: la curina, C18H19NO3, que paraliza las fibras musculares del corazón, y la curarina, C19H26N2O2, que paraliza las terminaciones motoras nerviosas de los músculos voluntarios. La primera forma sintética útil del curare fue desarrollada después de la II Guerra Mundial por el farmacólogo italiano Daniel Bovet. Después se sintetizaron otros fármacos del tipo del curare con fines médicos. Dichos compuestos se emplean asiduamente en intervenciones quirúrgicas como relajantes musculares, y en la terapia de cuadros como la rabia y el tétanos, que se caracterizan por graves espasmos musculares.

… Obviamente a Alsacia le dieron una dosis no lo bastante fuerte como para matarla, aunque sí pretendían hacerlo **n.n**.


	16. Capítulo 15

**A/N¡SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Y sí… sí estoy posteando esto rápido. Ocurre que pronto quiero empezar a publicar mi próximo fic, pero mientras este siga en '_Continuará'_ no puedo hacerlo. Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 38 para ver y entender Manga: Siempre hay que considerar la gravedad._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

****

**"Imago Mundi: Sanguis Virginalis."**

_(La Imagen del Mundo: Sangre Virginal.)_

****

**Capítulo 5:**

**La Mitad de mi Alma.**

**El Dorado. Salón de la Vida.**

_Dos horas después._

"Imposible que esté muerta." Dijo Alsacia en cuanto abrió los ojos, con algo de disgusto. La primera cara con la que se había encontrado había sido con el rostro de Hyoga. "Me niego a creer que compartamos la misma nube del cielo, Hyoga."

":_sarcasmo_: También me alegra verla bien, Srta. Alsacia."

"¡Que bueno que despertaste! Estábamos preocupados." La saludó Seiya con alegría. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Alsacia se sentó. Estaba tendida en una mullida y cómoda cama. Miró a su alrededor con sorpresa y admiración. El lugar era muy limpio y amplio, aunque no en exceso. Estaba bellamente decorado con motivos indígenas y criollos. Tenía una luz muy clara que no parecía venir de ninguna fuente. Lo que más destacaba era que las paredes eran de oro sólido.

"Me siento bien… ¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Estamos en el Salón de la Vida." Explicó Seiya. "Es como un hospital."

"Wow… ¡A esto le llamo yo nacer con estilo!" Exclamó Alsacia sin poder quitar la mirada de los bellos decorados. Los santos de bronce no entendieron esto, pero de momento no preguntaron nada. "…"

":_ahem_: Camus está con Miguel y algunos Espíritus." Dijo Seiya de pronto. "Nos pidió que te cuidáramos. Iré a avisarle que ya estás despierta y así nos podremos ir. En seguida regreso."

"¡Seiya!" Le detuvo la chica. El santo de pegaso se detuvo. "Ya que vas a verlo… dile que yo me quedaré aquí."

"¿Qué? Claro que te quedas aquí. Dudo que quieras ir conmigo."

"No me entendiste… Dile que me quedo en El Dorado. Ustedes regresen a Atenas: Yo me quedo. Ya veré lo que hago con mis viejos más tarde."

"Pero…"

"¡Ya vete!" Le ordenó Alsacia. Seiya enarcó una ceja y dudando, reinició la marcha

Alsacia se puso seria y asintió con pesar. Hubiera preferido que Hyoga hubiera partido en vez de él, pero bueno. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, reparando en todos los detalles posibles. Todavía sentía los efectos del Curare, aunque no sabía que le habían inyectado tal cosa. Seguía con el traje que le habían puesto para el sacrificio… o si no era el mismo, sí era uno muy parecido. Hyoga se mordió los labios y la siguió, tras tomar algo del suelo.

"Te olvidaste las sandalias." Le dijo Hyoga de pronto. Alsacia se dio la vuelta y las tomó, tras asentir con la cabeza. "Este… ¿Alsacia?"

"¿Qué pasa, Hyoga?" Preguntó Alsacia algo molesta. No podía evitar el resentimiento, después de todo… el santo de Cygnus había sido la causa del porqué se había peleado con Camus. Hyoga se rascó el cuello: parecía incómodo y nada feliz.

"Creo que te debo una disculpa."

"Una disculpa… ¿Por qué?"

"… Por mi culpa mi maestro y tú se pelearon. Yo… debí guardarme mis opiniones y no interferir entre ustedes." Hyoga se cruzó de brazos y la miró a la cara. "Me equivoqué además al decir que no eres lo que mi maestro necesita…" Confesó, y al parecer, con el dolor de su orgullo. Alsacia suavizó el rostro.

"Te lo agradezco Hyoga. No cualquiera se disculpa." Le dijo muy tranquila. "… No fue tu culpa del todo. Hace tiempo que Camus y yo no estábamos pasando por un buen momento. Lo que pasó, pasó." Alsacia bajó la cabeza. "A tu maestro no le conviene estar con alguien como yo… en eso tienes razón."

"Oye. :_apenado_: Lo que dije lo dije de egoísta: Deja que mi maestro decida lo que está bien o mal para él que ya está grande como para saber eso." Bufó Hyoga en un extraño ánimo.

"Yo también estoy grande. Deja que yo decida lo que está bien o mal para MI." Le Alsacia dijo con frialdad. Hyoga se quedó mudo. "… Es mejor así." Añadió tras un minuto de silencio, con un nudo en la garganta. "Soy demasiado simplona y no me gusta estar angustiándome con las peleas en las que ustedes siempre se meten: No podría soportar eso a diario."

"Sí Podrías. ¡Además Estás Haciendo las Cosas **Sin** Pensar!" Le reclamó. "NO te quedes no más porque te peleaste con mi maestro por una burrada."

"Eso lo decido yo."

"¡Pero él te **AMA**!"

"¿Acaso Crees Que Yo No?" Le preguntó muy molesta, girando sobre sus talones de improviso. Hyoga se quedó callado y se tragó lo que iba a decir.

Alsacia le hizo una seña con la cabeza y reinició la marcha. Hyoga la observó unos instantes mientras se alejaba y suspiró. Vio como algunas mujeres, enfermeras del lugar, intentaban convencerla de quedarse en cama, pero la dejaron salir al poco rato. A Hyoga le causaba extrañeza ver a la chica de su maestro tan apagada, cuando por lo general era un manojo de alegría. ¡Qué complicados eran los adultos! Lo peor de todo es que no eran mucho mayores que él. Suspiró. A su maestro no le iba a gustar nada que la chica se quedase, por mucho que se hubieran peleado. Cada día comprobaba con horror que Camus estaba tan prendado de Alsacia como ella lo estaba de su maestro: si se quedaba en El Dorado, nunca más podrían verse… por dos motivos. Uno, ella no saldría de la ciudad y Dos… Camus ya no podría volver de nuevo. ¡Qué Lío!

**Palacio de El Dorado.**

"… A ver si lo entendí." Dijo Camus. "¿No tiene idea de lo que pasó?"

"Nopes." Afirmó Miguel con una sonrisa. Algunos de los Espíritus se pasaron las manos por la cara. "Lo que sí sé es que en determinado momento, luego que Alsacia hiriera a Nar, se invirtieron los papeles. Nar también era virgen, y como fue una virgen del Dorado que le hirió, luego de que comenzara el rito… pues eso debió contar como el reclamo de Alsacia al Trono. La Voluntad de la Ciudad se debatió entre nosotros tres: Por eso las sombras perdieron fuerza. Cuando Nar perdió confianza en su triunfo seguro, pues entonces la Voluntad decidió no hacerle caso a él, sino a uno de nosotros." Explicó con jovialidad. Camus bufó de descontento, harto ya de la falta de una buena explicación.

"En todo caso, fue Alsacia quien decidió que Miguel fuese de nuevo el Dorado, aunque no esté conciente de eso." Explico el Anciano. "Por eso Miguel recuperó su puesto."

"O sea, en el fondo¿Sólo bastaba con que Alsacia hiriese a Nar para evitarse el sacrificio?" Insistió Camus. Juan Miguel, la Equis, pareció apoyarlo en silencio: todos tenían la misma duda.

"Quizás. No estoy seguro de eso." Miguel tomó aire. "No sé nada."

"¿Qué no sabía nada?" Camus estaba confundido. "¿Ni siquiera que lo que pasó podría pasar?"

"¡**NO** lo Sabía! Hay muchas cosas de esta ciudad y sus rituales que ni yo mismo sé… Y conste que tengo unos 512 años. Lo que pasó tengo que estudiarlo con más calma." Se disculpó Miguel. "Ya le expliqué los pormenores a tu diosa en la carta que le envié, lo mismo a los demás: ella se los explicará con más calma a ustedes cuando regresen." Miguel se detuvo para hacer una pausa. "Por cierto… Si ves a Poseidón, dile que no sea tan vengativo y que ya me disculpé por el mal rato, **que no causé**:_hastío_: me envió de regalo un tiburón blanco con dolor de encías. ¡La pobre bestia se está desquiciando!"

En otro sector de la ciudad, algunos hombres luchaban por mantener al susodicho, enfurecido y poco cooperativo escualo dentro de una improvisada pecera. Por suerte, aún no se producían bajas ni mutilaciones, pero era cosa de tiempo: Mordelón necesitaba con urgencia un tratamiento de conductos. Camus carraspeó tras oír al descuidado muchacho. Buscó algo de apoyo entre los Espíritus, pero estos se encogieron de hombros resignados, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a esta situación.

"Con Nar fuera del mapa, El Dorado vuelve a ser la ciudad pacífica que siempre fue." Aseguró Miguel. "Mientras yo sea el Rey Dorado, eso seguirá así."

"¡Camus!" Exclamó Seiya entrando de golpe. Se acercó al santo de Acuario con una gran sonrisa. "Disculpa la interrupción, pero venía a avisarte que Alsacia ya despertó."

"Dile que nos vamos en media hora."

"Hay un problema… este… dice que se va a quedar, que nos fuéramos sin ella." Explicó Pegaso. Camus enarcó ambas cejas, más aún porque esa noticia le provocó un vacío en el estómago que le costó reprimir.

"Que se quede entonces, no es mi problema." Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Seiya tragó saliva al verse al final de una gélida mirada. Los demás espíritus miraron esto con curiosidad, pero Miguel pareció recordar algo de pronto. Sin que nadie lo notase, observó un tapiz en una de las paredes, que mostraba el mapa de la ciudad. Como obedeciendo a una orden muda, el plano mostró la ubicación de Alsacia. Sonrió con travesura.

"Disculpa, pero ¿No irás a hablar con ella?" Le preguntó Miguel a Camus. Este lo miró extrañado.

"No… ¿tendría que ir?"

"Yo creo que sí."

Miguel dio un fuerte aplauso. Camus sintió que una cuerda lo jalaba desde su estómago y antes que pudiera hacer algo, fue '_arrastrado'_ por un pasaje que le recordó la técnica de la otra dimensión de Saga. Tres o cuatro segundos más tarde, aterrizó sobre sus pies, y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Se puso a la defensiva: seguía en El Dorado, pero estaba ahora afuera. Observó sus alrededores. Tenía ante él una laguna bastante grande y en apariencia poco profunda. Algunas islillas, iluminadas por antorchas y unidas por puentes entre sí, plagaban la laguna en lo que era un bello proyecto de paisajismo urbano, que tenía a los ahora iluminados edificios de El Dorado como fondo.

"Si te consuela, ya me jalaron las orejas." Dijo de pronto Miguel, apareciendo de pronto. "Ese Seiya es algo impulsivo… hace tiempo que no me daban una madrina. Ya viene hacia aquí."

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En la Laguna: cerca del Salón de la Vida." Miguel se puso serio. "Alsacia está en esa islita de allí."

"¿A mi qué?"

"Deberías hablar con ella." Camus lo miró hecho una piedra. Miguel lo miró hastiado y extendió su palma. "Muy bien, tú lo pediste."

"¿Pedir qué…?"

Camus no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que de nuevo aquella misteriosa fuerza lo arrastró sin que pudiera oponer resistencia, hacia una de las islitas, mientras observaba como Miguel le dedicaba una traviesa sonrisa. Cuando por fin se detuvo, se descubrió no lejos de allí.

"**CAMUS**. ¿Estás bien, Cómo llegaste aquí?" Preguntó Alsacia de repente, bastante enfadada y sorprendida. El Santo de Acuario se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse, pero en ese momento, los puentes que unían aquella islita con las demás desaparecieron, y una densa niebla hizo desaparecer las demás.

"¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!" murmuró Camus.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"No lo sé."

"…"

"…"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí."

"Bien." Alsacia se cruzó de brazos. "Eres muy pesado con todo y armadura como para que te lleve a rastras." La chica le dio la espalda y apoyó las manos en un barandal, el mismo que momentos antes le mostrase una magnífica vista de la ciudad y que ahora sólo mostraba una densa niebla.

La chica se fue a un extremo de la isla y Camus se quedó donde estaba. Intentaron en un par de ocasiones buscar un puente que los llevara fuera, pero cada vez que incluso se metían al agua, volvían a aparecer en la islilla. Así pasó paso una larga, silenciosa y frustrante hora.

"…"

"¿Todavía no te vas?" Preguntó Alsacia de pronto.

"No puedo salir."

"Un poco de neblina no te ha detenido antes."

"…"

"Bah."

"No puedo salir… y ahora que lo pienso no me quiero ir."

Alsacia le miró por encima del hombro, no con el rostro duro, sino suave. Recordó la última plática que había tenido con él bajo aquél gran árbol. Desde entonces no se hablaban… y ahora que _también_ lo pensaba.

"¿A qué viniste?"

"Yo no vine. Me trajeron."

"Oh." Dijo algo decepcionada.

Minuto de silencio. Más bien otra media hora.

"¿Es cierto que te vas a quedar?" Le preguntó Camus de pronto, caminando hacia ella. Se detuvo a un metro de su espalda, que Alsacia tensó por la pregunta y por la cercanía del santo dorado.

"Sí…" La mujer tragó saliva. "… Este… Dile a mis papás que estaré bien… por favor…"

"Lástima: tenemos una conversación pendiente." Se lamentó Camus. "Y No."

"No tenemos nada pendiente que resolver. Me quedó claro lo del otro día." Dijo Alsacia. "¿A qué cosa te refieres con esa negativa?" Añadió con curiosidad.

"Que No les diré nada a tus papás sobre que te quedas. Y **sí** nos quedaron cosas pendientes: no me dejaste terminar de hablar y sabes que eso no me gusta."

"…"

"…"

"Pues entonces aprovecha para terminar de hablar." Alsacia le dijo tras suspirar profundamente. Lo miró con ojos grandes, para luego morderse los labios, muy nerviosa. "Ahora o nunca."

Camus avanzó algunos pasos y se situó a su lado, siempre de brazos cruzados. Tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

"¿Por qué no quieres regresar?" Le preguntó.

"… pues porque… no tengo nada a lo cuál volver…" Respondió.

"¿Y tu trabajo?"

"… Muchos recuerdos."

"¿Y yo qué?"

"¿_Tú_ qué cosa?" Le preguntó sorprendida.

"¿Qué hay de mi?"

"No lo sé. Eso es tu problema no el mío." Alsacia quiso sonar más dura de lo que en verdad había sonado, pero no era parte de su naturaleza ser fría. Camus descruzó sus brazos y los apoyó en la baranda, cabizbajo.

"_Pero sí es tu problema._" Le dijo en francés. Alsacia lo miró curiosa, con ojos grandes. Camus le sonrió con tristeza. "No puedo obligarte: si te quieres quedar, quédate… pero no me gusta la idea."

":**O.O**: No me pongas esa cara de osito apaleado." Alsacia sacudió la cabeza y casi frunce el ceño. Le miró taimada. "¿A qué viene todo esto?"

"…"

"…"

"Vamos… regresemos a casa."

"No gracias…" Se negó dubitativa. Tomó aire de nuevo. Estaba nerviosa, como esperando algo con ansias. "Yo… yo no te di las gracias."

"¿Las gracias?"

"No te agradecí que me salvaras la vida."

"Te salvaste tú misma."

"Déjame creer que me salvaste."

"¿Regresarás conmigo?" Insistió Camus.

"No. No tengo motivos."

"No… tienes razón en eso. No tienes motivos para regresar conmigo. ¿Por qué querrías hacerlo? Hace tiempo que no te los doy." Afirmó Camus. "Pese a eso… yo sí tengo razones para llevarte de regreso conmigo."

":_sorpresa_: … este… ¿Tú tienes razones?" Alsacia tragó saliva. "¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Si no regresas me voy a sentir muy solo." Camus se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la niebla. "Nos hemos portado como niños muy caprichosos y mal criados… no te he tratado bien… por otro lado…"

"Ni yo te he tratado bien a ti…" Le interrumpió Alsacia, mirándole a los ojos. "… no nos hemos dado tampoco el tiempo para hablar…"

"… Tenemos que arreglar algún par de cosas. ¿Regresarás conmigo? Quisiera ver como podemos arreglar esto, pero no puedo solo…"

"… Yo…"

"… Tú eres justo lo que necesito. Eres la otra mitad de mi Alma."

"… :**o.o**:… sigue hablando… :**n.n**:"

"… ¿Ya no estamos peleados?"

"Lo pensaré."

"¿Si te digo que **TE AMO**, lo seguirás pensando?"

":**O.O**¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que te amo."

"… :_sob_:"

"Bien¿Seguimos o no peleados?"

"Sólo si me lo dices en francés." Le dijo con picardía, sin poder evitar la gigantesca sonrisa que ahora plagaba su rostro. Camus respiró aliviado y le acarició el rostro con ternura, para cumplir sus deseos.

"_Te amo, chiquilla linda._"

Alsacia lo abrazó con fuerza, como si se le fuera en eso la vida y con ganas de explotar en llanto, cosa que no hizo. Camus le devolvió el abrazo… tenía que darle las gracias a Miguel a todo esto. Se miraron unos instantes a la cara, sin quitarse los ojos de encima, diciéndose tantas cosas con la mirada que me veo incapaz de describirlas todas…

… No, no se dieron ningún beso, aunque esa era la intención. Lo lamento por quienes esperaban el beso.

La islita en la que estaban desapareció de pronto bajo sus pies y cayeron al agua con un gran estrépito. Por fortuna, la laguna no medía más de un metro de profundidad, lo que no evitó que quedaran calados hasta los huesos. Entre toses y aspavientos por levantarse y escupir el agua que involuntariamente habían tragado, Camus ayudó a Alsacia a ponerse de pie… se miraron unos segundos y estallaron en fuertes carcajadas.

"Disculpen." Dijo Miguel de pronto. Camus y Alsacia se dieron la vuelta para ver una balsa en la que iban Miguel y Seiya. El Rey Dorado les sonrió con travesura.

"¿Están Bien Ustedes Dos?" Les preguntó Seiya, preocupado.

"¡No pude evitarlo!" Confesó Miguel sonriendo burlona e inocentemente. "Disculparán la interrupción de su momento Kodak, pero no pude evitar jugarles una pequeña bromita. ¡No se enojen conmigo!"

La pareja lo miró con cara de muerte, pero rieron de buena gana a los pocos segundos. Camus alzó a Alsacia para ayudarla a subir a la balsa y luego se subió él solo, para estrujar su capa, al tiempo que su chica hacía lo mismo con su cabello. Seiya los miró de reojo. No sabía qué había pasado entre ambos, pero le daba buena espina. Miguel ordenó a la balsa moverse, al tiempo que se dirigía a la pareja.

"¿Tengo nueva ciudadana o despido a 4 personas de El Dorado?" Preguntó con jovialidad. Seiya aguantó la respiración. Camus miró a Alsacia.

"¿Regresas o no conmigo?"

"¡Sí Regreso Contigo, Osito Polar!" Exclamó mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

Seiya aguantó la risa e hizo soberanos esfuerzos por hacer como que no había escuchado la última parte o el resto de sus días serían muy helados. Camus abrazó a su chica feliz de la vida… añadiendo en aquél abrazo todo lo que no había podido abrazarla desde que se habían peleado. Miguel suspiró de alivio. Esa noche había sido una de las más movidas de su vida, pero vaya que había salido todo excelente. La balsa avanzó con tranquilidad por entre las islas.

Cuando llegaron al borde la laguna y se hubieron bajado, la chica pareció recordar algo y por lo visto bastante importante.

"¡Se Me Olvida Algo!" Exclamó de pronto Alsacia.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó alguien al azar.

"**_¡CAMUS, SEIYA!_**_ :enojo:** ¿****QUÉ TIENEN EN LA CABEZA: AIRE O ASERRÍN? CÓMO SE LES OCURRE ATACAR ASÍ COMO ASÍ SIN TENER NADA PLANEADO NI SABER DE QUÉ ESTÁ HECHO EL ENEMIGO? PUDIERON HABER PERDIDO UN OJO! Esas cosas eran de obsidiana, OBSIDIANA. ¿SABEN LO FILOSA QUE ES LA OBSIDIANA? NO QUIERO NI PENSAR EN LA CANTIDAD DE TENDONES QUE PUDIERON HABERSE CORTADO EL PAR DE IMPULSIVOS. ¡Claaaaaaro! Como ustedes son un montón de machos bien machos y la testosterona se les rebalsa hasta por los oídos¡NO PIENSAN EN COSAS COMO LA REHABILITACIÓN DE EXTREMIDADES DAÑADAS!**_" Les regañó en un claro castellano, del cuál sólo Miguel pudo entender algo.

Una enorme gota resbaló por la cabeza de Camus y Seiya tragó saliva: ambos agradecieron secretamente no saber aquél idioma, porque de ese modo podían fingir demencia temporal con propia justicia de lo que Alsacia les había gritado.

"Será mejor que ya los regrese a su casa de una buena vez. Seguro estarán hartos de la Selva a estas alturas." Dijo Miguel una vez que la enorme gota de sudor de los santos se hubo disipado.

"Siie… Conociendo a Saori–san, se debe estar comiendo las uñas por saber como nos fue." Rió Seiya nervioso. "Todavía nos falta explicarle todo hasta el más mínimo detalle."

Miguel sonrió. Vio hacia la orilla, en donde Hyoga esperaba tranquilo, acompañado por los espíritus que le habían ayudado. Alsacia seguía regañando a los santos, que no sabían cómo ni qué responderle. Sonrió para sus adentros.

¡Y Eso Que Todavía Le Faltaba Regañar A Hyoga!

**Fin de Sanguis Virginalis.**

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_¡No Hay Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo! Será uno de los últimos n.n._**

**PS:** Antes que me reporten por la razón que inventen, les digo que esto aún no termina. Aún falta el epílogo y un Omake: este tiene que ser uno de los finales más complicados que he escrito. Más aún porque no estoy muy conforme con él. Espero verlos en los siguientes capítulos. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	17. Epílogo

**A/N¡SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos y Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Se hace una mención a la obra de Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha, que es un pequeño tributo a la serie de mi parte. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 9 para ver y entender Manga: Los mejores equipos vienen de a cinco._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

****

**"Imago Mundi."**

_(La Imagen del Mundo.)_

****

**Epílogo:**

**Fiesta en el Santuario.**

_Dos semanas más tarde._

_7 de Noviembre, 12:30 pm._

Camus se había convertido en el experto no oficial sobre El Dorado nada más por el simple y sano hecho que había estado liándose a patadas en la mítica ciudad y sin saber mucho más de lo que aparecía en cualquier recopilación común y corriente sobre mitos y leyendas concernientes al nuevo mundo. Lo mismo le ocurría a Hyoga y a Seiya, aunque a este último preferían los demás santos no hacerle muchas preguntas. Al parecer, el mero hecho de haber permanecido en El Dorado algunas horas les daba a estos 3 tanta autoridad como si hubieran aprobado un complicado doctorado en mitos y leyendas americanas, cuando a decir verdad, sabían tanto como cualquier otra persona.

Cuando atravesaron el portal que les regresó a Atenas, Alsacia fue abducida por los amorosos, aprehensivos e hiperkinéticos brazos de sus unidades paternales, digo, de sus padres, quienes aparte de hacerle pasar la vergüenza de su vida, en su ansiedad de padres preocupados, no la dejaron ni un momento a solas con Camus, quien también había sido rodeado por Shion, Saori, los santos dorados (al menos los que estaban bien, que Mu, Los gemelos y Shaka seguían sintiéndose divertido) y los de bronce, quienes no dejaron de preguntarle a los recién llegados cómo les había ido y cómo había terminado todo. Algunas horas después, todo había regresado a su relativa calma… aunque no sin un anuncio…

_Flashback._

_"¡**ALERTA TODOS**!" Chilló Saori de pronto. "**¡ESTO NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR ASÍ!**"_

_ La sorpresa fue general. Todos los presentes quedaron observando a Saori, quien para estar afirmada en la mirada de lo cansada que estaba, dio un fuerte vozarrón. Tenía que ser su esencia divina, que de otro modo no se lo explicaban._

_"**ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO ¡LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA TENEMOS FIESTA!**" Si Saori hubiera tenido una sirena o un megáfono, creánme que lo hubiera usado feliz de la vida. "**¡ESTÁN TODOS INVITADOS!**"_

_ Este anunció sacó más de una amplia sonrisa en los dorados presentes, Alsacia y los bronceados estaban más que contentos. Docko y Shion sonrieron complacientes. A los papás de Alsacia no les importó mucho, pues lo importante era que tenían a su hija viva y entera con ellos y lo que era mejor, en este plano de la existencia y no en el otro._

_Fin de Flashback._

Pese a que la promesa de una fiesta dentro de la semana que siguió tuvo que aplazarse hasta que transcurrieron dos semanas, eso no bajó el entusiasmo de los santos ante la inminente fiesta. El Santuario había bajado los niveles de alertas y las dos semanas fueron aprovechadas para la organización de los festejos… que no coincidieron con el cumpleaños de Milo de adrede: los santos le tenían preparada una mega broma cumpleañera para el día 8 de Noviembre.

El atraso se debió a que Saori, a regañadientes, tuvo que atender algunos penosos asuntos que se derivaban del incidente con Nar entre sus pares, los demás dioses. Al ser ella la única que había tenido contacto más o menos directo con lo ocurrido, se había visto obligada a explicar y atender las consultas de sus divinos tíos, hermanos y de Hilda de Asgard. Además tuvo que explicarle a su divino viejo, Zeus, todo lo que sabía, pese a que Miguel, el Rey Dorado, había enviado los respectivos informes diplomáticos (explicándoles todo en forma extensa y muy detallada) y bellos regalos a modo de disculpa por las molestias causadas por Nar a cada uno de los dioses que estuvieron afectados.

Al tener que haber hecho esto obligada, Saori, en su adolescente naturaleza, por poco se negó a tener que dar tantas veces la misma explicación: ella consideraba que con la carta de Miguel era suficiente, pero al parecer era la única que tenía esta opinión. Esto la enfrentó con Zeus, quien asumió un rol de padre (para variar), y con Shion, que según los estándares y reglas olímpicos, y al ser ella '_menor de edad_', era su tutor. Al ver la sorpresiva rebelión de la joven diosa (por no decir taimadura) al negarse a explicar nada, tuvieron que tomar medidas al respecto. La amenaza del inminente castigo, la sobrecarga de tarea y el divino chipote correctivo fue lo que incentivó a Saori a encarar sus divinas obligaciones diplomáticas con la mejor cara posible, so pena de que le desconectaran el cable, la banda ancha y dejaran de pagarle el celular.

Yo digo que pudo ser peor y que a juzgar por el carácter de Zeus, la sacó bien barata.

Al menos las cosas se habían tranquilizado bastante en esas dos semanas. Camus estaba arrodillado ante la joven diosa. Athena tenía atado el cabello en una cola de caballo, bebía chocolate caliente (por orden de Hera, todavía no la dejaban beber café) y vestía ropa tan abrigada como frío hacía afuera. Saori no podía evitarlo: era sensible a las bajas temperaturas, y al ser aquella una temporada excepcionalmente fría, quienes la veían solían verla vestida a lo esquimal y temblando de frío por los rincones. El santo de Acuario había solicitado una audiencia con ella, luego de prometerle que no bajaría la temperatura del Salón de Audiencias, cita que por cierto la cual ya estaba por terminar.

"¡NO PUEDO CREER que vengas a Hacerme Esa Pregunta, Camus! CÓMO **NO**? CLARO QUE PUEDES!" Exclamó Saori con una gran sonrisa, conteniendo su entusiasmo lo mejor que podía.

"Le agradezco de corazón lo que hace por mi, Princesa." Le dijo Camus con una gran sonrisa.

"No agradezcas tanto. Tú sabes bien que lo que más feliz me hace, aparte de ver a la humanidad intacta, es ver que mis santos son felices. ¡**BAH**! Ni que fuera una ogra: no te iba a decir que no. ¿Cómo crees?" Le dijo Saori. ":_ojos__ ilusionados_¿Será esta noche, en la fiesta?"

"Eso es lo que tengo pensado hacer." Respondió Camus con una sonrisa.

El santo de Acuario tenía que estar muy nervioso, ya que no dejaba de sonreír. Athena, quien se dio cuenta de esto casi de inmediato, se reía sola para sus adentros.

"¿Entonces qué estás esperando? **VE A PREPARAR TODO**. No quisiera que nada de esta noche saliera mal: Ustedes casi se rompen la espalda por salvar a Alsacia, a la humanidad y a mi, así que tienen que pasarlo bien. ¡Se Merecen Más Que Nadie Esto!" Dijo Saori a la carrera, casi sin respirar. "Eso sí… quisiera pedirte un favor."

"Lo que usted diga, Princesa."

"Asegúrate por favor que Marin y Aioria te oigan." Le pidió encogiéndose de hombros. "Ya sabes, a ver si les cae la teja a esos dos también de una vez por todas. Camus sintió una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza.

":**n.n**: Eso intentaré, aunque no prometo que haga efecto."

"Esperemos que haga algún efecto."

"Eso era lo que quería decirle." Camus se puso de pie tas hacer una leve reverencia con la cabeza. "Con su permiso, me retiro."

"¡Espera Camus!" Exclamó Saori, quien sacó algo de debajo de su 'trono' y corrió hasta él. "Ten esto: llévaselo a June, que me lo prestó. Dile que ya lo leí y que opino lo mismo que ella." Camus tomó el manga de Inuyasha que la joven diosa le estaba pasando. "¡No quería que se muriera:_sob_: La muerte de Kagura fue de lujo y me hizo lagrimear. :_aprieta un puño, gota_:… ¡Condenado Naraku!"

":_Otra__ GOTOTA_: Procuraré decírselo a June. Con su permiso."

Camus se alejó por el enorme salón, dejando a la diosa sola unos momentos. Esta, al cabo de un rato, corrió de regreso al trono, tomó su chocolate caliente en una mano y el báculo de Niké en la otra. Claro… cuando quiso tomar su escudo se dio cuenta que no tenía tres brazos, por lo que dejó el tazón a un lado y procedió a tomar el escudo. Salió del salón medio arrastrando a Niké, tras pedirle por favor a uno de los guardias que le llevaran su tazón a su cuarto.

Uuuy. ¡Ya quería que fuera la fiesta!

**Estancia Principal, Salón de Eventos.**

_Esa noche._

_22:30 pm._

La fiesta había comenzado a eso de las 21:00 de la noche. Habían asistido casi todos los santos (excepto los castigados y guardias de turno) y algunas comitivas de parte de los demás santuarios en representación de sus respectivos dioses. Fue una cena bastante alegre, y por fortuna no se produjeron incidentes de ningún tipo.

Seiya y Hyoga eran un centro de atracción bastante potente entre los santos de plata y algunos dorados, pues no dejaron de contar su amazónica aventura durante toda la cena, con los debidos aderezos, que tanto Hyoga como Seiya complementaban de tanto en tanto. Eso sí, tuvieron la decencia de no mencionarle a nadie acerca de la pelea que habían tenido Camus y Alsacia.

Todos los dorados, incluso los que ahora escuchaban a los santos de Cygnus y Pegaso, habían escuchado una primera versión no de Camus, sino de Alsacia. El santo de Acuario, a menos que estuviera inspirado, lo cual no era el caso, era terrible contando historias, a menos que le echaran muchas copas al estómago, de lo cuál se cuidaba mucho. Camus solo contaba historias cuando estaba de ánimo y tranquilo… de lo contrario era más fácil aprender trigonometría aplicada al desarrollo de la física nuclear en 5 minutos y rendir un examen de doctorado al respecto, que lograr hacerle hablar en contra de su voluntad.

Alsacia era otro cuento: bastaba que le hicieran una pregunta y que dos personas emitiesen dos comentarios encontrados para que se enteraran con lujo de detalles sobre lo ocurrido y tuvieran un panorama más que completo sobre los pormenores de lo que querían saber. Los santos dorados que ahora escuchaban el relato de Hyoga y Seiya eran los gemelos y Shaka, que si estaban haciendo esto, era nada más por enterarse de los detalles que Alsacia estaba ocultando (lo relativo a su pelea con Camus y que habían detectado de casualidad), cosa que no lograron, por más esfuerzos que hicieron.

"Shion ¿Has visto a Milo o a Alisa?" Le preguntó de pronto Saori. "No los he visto en todo el día…" El Patriarca levantó ambas cejas… errr… puntos… err… lo que sea.

"No los he visto, pero deben estar cerca. Conociéndolos, esos dos no se perderían una fiesta ni de chiste." Comentó el Patriarca. "Si quiere los puedo mandar a buscar."

"¡**NAAAH**! Era nomás pura curiosidad." Dijo Saori muy relajada. "Seguro han de venir en la escalera: Seguro Alisa porfió para venirse caminando ella misma y con lo enorme que est�, seguro se están tomando las cosas con calma."

"Además que Milo apenas le discute para no alterarla más de lo que se alteró las últimas semanas: Le da el gusto en todo." Sonrió Shion. "Ya llegarán."

Saori suspiró y miró la hora. Luego le dio unos golpecitos a su copa de cristal para llamar la atención de todos y así poder dar el infaltable discurso de la victoria, que había preparado ella sola el día anterior, y del cuál se sentía orgullosa. Luego del mismo, la fiesta continuó su ritmo normal. Pronto comenzó la música y varios sacaron a sus parejas a la pista de baile, Camus y Alsacia de los primeros.

¡Cómo cambian las cosas! Si le hubieran preguntado a Camus un par de años antes sobre bailar, este habría dicho un rotundo **NO**, pero ahora… bailaba de lo más cómodo y sin el incipiente temor a hacer el ridículo, cosa que ya no hacía.

"¡Bailas muy bien, Camuchis!" Exclamó Alsacia. "Cuando te conocí, bailabas horrible."

"Tuve una buena maestra." Le sonrió Camus. "¿Te has sentido bien?"

"¡Me van a tener que matar a palos!" Exclamó Alsacia muy alegre tras un paso de baile. "Estuve un poquito descompensada por no tomar mis antibióticos, pero **ESTOY 0 KILÓMETRO** otra vez."

":**n.n**: Me alegro."

La pareja siguió bailando al son de la música con mucha tranquilidad y alegría. En cierto momento, y tras un paso de aire, Camus le sujetó la mano a Alsacia… o más bien uno de los dedos, casi por accidente.

"¡Auch!"

"Oh, Lo lamento, _gordita…_ ¿Te lastimé?"

":_fastidio_: **NO** me digas así: no estoy gorda." Le dijo con cara de muerte. Camus le sujetó su lastimado dedo y aplicó un poco de helada presión.

"Un poco de frío te aliviará."

":_gota_: Está bien, pero no es necesario que me congeles la mano…:**n.n**:"

Camus, quien de pronto adquirió un leve tinte rosado en las mejillas, le soltó la mano a su chica, quien por instinto se la observó. La música y el baile seguían a su alrededor, como camuflando a la pareja. Parecían, en verdad, estar solos, pese al bullicio y multitud que les rodeaba. Alsacia se miró la mano… aunque su cerebro se tardó algunos segundos en registrar lo que veía: un pulcro trozo de hielo alrededor de cierto dedo.

":_confundida_: Err… los bordes están afilados…"

":_sonríe__ nervioso_: En serio?"

"Siie… pero… :_mira__ a Camus_: Te sientes bien? Te ves algo…" Alsacia le sonrió con travesura. "Estás nervioso. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

":_toma__ aire_: Alsacia?"

"¿Huh?"

Como no conocía ninguna otra manera más que la más directa de todas, aparte que su nerviosismo no lo dejaba pensar en nada coherente de momento, Camus fue directo al grano.

"¿Te casas conmigo?"

Alsacia abrió los ojos como platos, como si no hubiera escuchado aquella pregunta. Claro que los abrió aún más, junto con su boca cuando logró procesar la pregunta. Observó el trozo de hielo, que no era otra cosa que un anillo, y luego a Camus. Saori, quien había estado muy pendiente de esta situación, mordió la punta de la servilleta con los ojos llenos de estrellas y nerviosa como ella sola. Alsacia abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

":_respira__ profundo_: Als?"

"¡**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

El grito que pegó Alsacia llamó la atención de cuánto ser vivo había en al menos unos 100 metros a la redonda. Hasta la música se detuvo al tiempo que la pareja se convirtió en el indiscutible centro de atención. Alsacia se colgó en un sofocante abrazo al cuello de Camus, quien no tuvo otra opción más que abrazarla de vuelta.

"**¡CLARO QUE SÍ!**" Exclamó casi llorando.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Murmuró Docko en voz baja, quien estaba compartiendo la mesa con Shion, Saori y los gemelos (aunque estos no estaban). Saori seguía mordiendo la servilleta con estrellas en los ojos.

"¡Se van a Casar!" Exclamó la joven diosa, que se había puesto de pie para mirar mejor.

"¿**QUÉ**?" La sorpresa de Shion y Docko fue evidente. Ambos clavaron la mirada en la pareja, que seguía abrazada.

"**¡Oigan todos!**" Exclamó Camus, tras sentir que la curiosidad de sus compañeros saturaba sus cosmos. "**¡Le Pedí A Alsacia que Se casara Conmigo Y Aceptó!**" Dijo evidentemente lleno de felicidad.

Todos estallaron en alegres aplausos y bromas. Los santos que estaban más cerca se apresuraron en felicitar a la pareja, y fueron seguidos de cerca por muchos más quienes no podían esperar a expresarles los mejores deseos. Mientras Saori se abrió paso entre la multitud y logró abrazar a los ahora prometidos antes que los dorados atrapasen a Camus para lanzarlo en el aire y que algunas amazonas hicieran algo parecido, aunque más suave y en menor escala con Alsacia.

La fiesta cobró nuevos bríos. Entre el escándalo, Docko, quien ya había ido a expresarles su contento a la pareja, salió de entre el tumulto junto con Saori, para regresar a su mesa. Aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire y puso las manos en las caderas.

"**¡A ESTO LE LLAMO YO UNA CELEBRACIÓN!**" Dijo muy contento. "Esta boda si que no me la pierdo. :_a__ Saori_: Asumo que usted ya sabía, Athena."

"**¡CLARO QUE LO SABÍA! **Camus me pidió permiso esa tarde." Explicó Saori roja de contento. "**OYE SHION**. ¿Qué Opinas?"

Tanto Saori como Docko se dieron vuelta para ver a Shion, pero pronto intercambiaron preocupadas miradas entre sí. El Patriarca tenía la cabeza gacha y no se movía. ¿Acaso le había dado un ataque producto de la sorpresa? Saori se mordió los labios y Docko dio un paso adelante para ver como estaba su amigo, pero sorpresivamente este se golpeó el pecho con un puño y miró hacia arriba. Sí, sufría de un ataque, pero no uno al corazón, sino un ataque _paternal_. Tenía los ojos brillantes y llorosos.

"**¡Se Casa Uno De Mis Niños!**"

…

**¿Fin?**

…

Al otro extremo de la fiesta, Aioria de Leo salió de entre el tumulto de dorados, plateados y bronceados que felicitaban a Camus, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, mientras buscaba a Marin con la mirada. La amazona de Águila le divisó por entre la multitud, le dio otro abrazo a Alsacia y se acercó a su caballero. Este al verla se puso las manos detrás de la nuca.

"¡Qué Gran Noticia! Me alegró el humor para el resto de la semana. ¿NO lo crees Marin?"

"Por supuesto."

Aioria se dedicó a observar ambos tumultos y la alegría en la que se había sumergido la fiesta. No solo era una celebración de una victoria, sino ahora también un compromiso. **¡HABÍA QUE PREPARAR LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO! **Había que planearlo todo: lo que iban a hacer, quién la organizaría, cómo lo harían. Había que tirar las 12 casas por la ventana… en eso, y casi movido por instinto, Aioria miró a Marin, quien seguía junto a él. Aunque la amazona lucía su impenetrable máscara, era obvio que tenía clavados sus ojos en él.

"¿Pasa algo, nena?"

"Camus y Alsacia se van a casar."

"**¡NO ES ESO GENIAL! **Pero… ¿Por qué me lo repites si ya lo sabía?" Le preguntó de lo más inocente. Marin le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

"Por nada." Dicho esto, la amazona se alejó con dirección a la salida.

Aioria la miró extrañado. ¿Qué mosco le había picado? Se rascó la cabeza y emitió un largo suspiro. Entonces, de entre la multitud se escuchó la palabra 'ramo' y de no haber sido por eso, a Aioria de Leo jamás le hubiera caído la teja. Entonces abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de su error y corrió tras Marin. ¿Acaso había metido las patas? (no es necesario ser un genio para adivinarlo)

"**MARIN** ¡Espera Un Poco, Preciosa!"

**Fin de Imago Mundi.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG.**

**_¡ESTO AÚN NO SE ACABA DEL TODO!_**

**_¡ESTÉN MUY PENDIENTES DEL OMAKE DE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA!_**

**PS:** Curiosamente estoy bastante más conforme con este final. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ya dejen de verme con esas caras de perritos desesperanzados: les aviso que 'Imago Mundi' tiene al menos un Omake escrito, que subiré dentro de unos días, dependiendo de mi ánimo y de cómo se den las cosas en este sitio y que sacará algunas cosas que dejé ex profeso en el tintero. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y CRUCEN LOS DEDOS!** (**_TT-TT_** ¡No quiero que me borren de nuevo!)

Este fic comenzó a ser escrito alrededor del 23 de Enero de 2005 y se concluyó el 20 de de Febrero de 2005 a las 21:06 pm. Sufrió las debidas modificaciones del caso.

**¡NINGÚN ANIMAL FUE LASTIMADO DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC Y LA SELVA DEL AMAZONAS NO SUFRIÓ DAÑO ALGUNO!**

Un par de plantas se quemaron producto del exceso de frío. Hyoga se atragantó con lo que estaba bebiendo (que de no ser por Ikki y Máscara de la Muerte, se hubiera muerto) y sufrió un cuasi patatús cuando escuchó que su maestro le había pedido matrimonio a Alsacia, pero ya lo superará…

… tarde o temprano.

No… Ni Ikki ni Máscara **le ayudaron** de buena gente: ocurre que estaban aburridos y tenían ganas de golpear con fuerza a alguien en la espalda, eso es todo.


	18. Omake 1

**A/N¡SECUELA!** Se va a entender mejor si se ha leído antes "Littera Minima" y "Cave Helena!" Lo típico. **Sumen 3 años a las edades de los personajes propios de la serie** (no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el fin de "Cave Helena!"). Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase escrita de este modo ":_frase_:" pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo.

**¡MIL GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS DE PRUEBA POR EL TIEMPO QUE SE DIERON PARA CORREGIR MIS DESVARÍOS! Gracias Yukime-chan por tus ánimos, Sonomi-chan por tu sinceridad y Maytelu-chan por sugerirme el nombre.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 59 para ver y entender Manga: Todos los jóvenes de secundaria en Japón, tienen a sus padres en viajes de negocios extendidos._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

****

**"Imago Mundi."**

_(La Imagen del Mundo.)_

****

**OMAKE 1:**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MILO!**

**Casa de Escorpión.**

_7 de Noviembre. 18:00 pm._

Dejó el vestido color azul oscuro que usaría esa noche en la fiesta encima de la cama tras probárselo. O más bien lo arrojó sobre esta, disgustada de cómo le quedaba. Alisa se cruzó de brazos y se sopló el flequillo: más que una joven mujer con poco más de 8 meses de embarazo usando un vestido maternal de fiesta, parecía una enorme morsa con un trapo azul encima, o lo que era peor, una pelota de playa cubierta por una deslavada toalla.

No le gustaban los maternales, aunque había aprendido a quererlos mucho los últimos meses. Era la única ropa que le entraba y que le quedaba medianamente bien, y aunque todo el mundo le decía que se veía estupenda y bellísima, aún con la panza así de inflada como si tuviera 3 años de embarazo, Alisa insistía en que se lo decían por mera cortesía cuando en verdad lucía como el vivo retrato de la ballena de '_Liberen a Willy_' y no como un ser humano.

¡Vaya! Nada más en dos párrafos y encontré tres imágenes mentales para lo enorme que se veía Alisa. En fin. Dejando eso de lado y antes que me dejen como coladera (no se imaginan lo susceptible que está Milo), sigo mejor con mi relato.

Alisa se cruzó de brazos y volvió a echarle una mirada al vestido. Sofía, su hermana, se lo había prestado para la ocasión, argumentando que al menos ella sí se vería bien con el traje que ella misma en su momento. Suspiró: si bien era cierto que el embarazo la había favorecido más a ella que a su hermana, eso no quería decir que no se viera igual de deforme… Quizás si se probaba el vestido en el baño podría ver como se veía con otra luz y con una perspectiva diferente.

Unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda y le dieron un juguetón beso en el cuello.

"¿Cómo está mamá osa?"

Póngale ají en la herida.

":_sob_: El vestido no me queda bien." Gimoteó Alisa. Si no le dijo nada a Milo respecto de 'mamá osa', fue porque sabía que su marido se lo decía por juguetón cariño.

"¡No digas tonterías! Te Ves **MUY** Bien con eso puesto." Le dijo tras soltarla. "Ayer te lo probaste unas 7 veces y te veías cada vez mejor." Milo le guiñó el ojo. "Serás la sensación, ya lo verás."

"Hmpf." Alisa se cruzó de brazos, pero no dijo nada. Ese día no tenía ganas de discutir. Sonrió de pronto y miró a Milo a los ojos.

"¿Y Bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?"

"¿Ansioso por mañana?"

":_se__ rasca el cuello_: A decir verdad… creo que va a ser lo mismo de todos los años: te aseguro que me van a caer a patadas por mi cumpleaños."

"¡Jijijiji! El año pasado te lanzaron caldo de pescado encima: Me reí la semana entera. ¿Siempre es igual? El Mes pasada le lanzaron salsa de tomates al pobrecito del Maestro Docko."

"Sí, siempre es lo mismo, es una tradición. :_hastío_: Graciosa." Milo sacó algo de una gaveta y se fue a la sala. "Insisto: con ese vestido te ves muy bien. :_sonríe_: Aunque **sin** él te ves mejor."

"Oye ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

":_guiño_: Estaré en la sala, por cualquier cosa."

Alisa meneó la cabeza con una mueca en el rostro cuando Milo la dejó sola. Volvió a mirar el vestido. Decidió que ya no le daría más vueltas al asunto, además hoy se sentía demasiado tranquila como para amargarse por algo tan trivial. Tomó el vestido y lo guardó donde debía ir. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Volvió sobre sus pasos, abrió el armario y del último cajón (que alcanzaban sus brazos sin que se tuviera que agachar), sacó un paquete y una tarjeta. Luego se encaminó a la cocina tras asegurarse que Milo seguía en la sala.

Sí, este estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la tele, sin que nada más lo perturbase. ¡Pobrecito! Con todo lo ocurrido hacía dos semanas, Milo recién estaba comenzando a relajarse: los ataques lo habían dejado más aprehensivo que nunca. Alisa sonrió con cariño, se metió a la cocina y preparó una bandeja. Si algo agradecía de su marido es que nunca estaba conciente de las cosas que había en el refrigerador. Sacó unos pastelillos que le había encargado a Marín esa mañana, aprovechando que salía: decoró uno con una velita de cumpleaños que encendió. Puso unas servilletas y un par de cubiertos, para luego sirvió dos vasos de gaseosa e ingeniándoselas para tomar la bandeja y el paquete, se fue a la sala.

"¡Cumpleaños feliz, te Deseo A Ti…!"

Milo levantó la cabeza en dirección de Alisa sorprendido. Sonrió con nerviosismo, mientras se ponía de pie para ayudar a su esposa con la bandeja. Sentía mariposas en el estómago: no era normal que le celebrasen así el cumpleaños. Tomó la bandeja en sus manos, y la dejó en la mesa del comedor.

"… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Milito, Qué los cumplas feliz!" Terminó de cantar la chica. Luego se puso en punta de pies y lo besó en los labios.

"¡Qué Linda Eres! No tenías porqué molestarte. ¡**GRACIAS**! Primera vez que me adelantan el cumpleaños…" Le agradeció Milo con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

":_abrazo_¡Mañana no voy a tener tiempo de saludarte!" Le dijo Alisa. "Seguro van a llegar los demás bien temprano a despertarte y vas a pasar el día entero huyendo del caldo de pescado o de lo que sea que te quieran lanzar encima esta vez." Le sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "Así te puedo saludar y regalonear más tranquila. ¡Ahora pide un deseo y sopla tu velita!"

Alisa tomó de la mesa el pastelillo con la velita a medio derretir y se la puso enfrente. Milo cerró los ojos y apagó la vela tras unos momentos. Tomó el pastelito en una mano y le dio una mordida. El bebé pateó a su mam�, aunque Alisa ni se molestó en regañarlo: Es más, lo ignoró. Tomó la bandeja y la acercó a la mesita de centro. La pareja se sentó en el sillón.

"¡**QUE LINDA SORPRESA**!" Exclamó Milo abrazándola contra sí. "No me lo habría esperado: vaya que eres rápida para organizar estas cosas."

":**n.n**: Ten tu regalo: espero que te guste." Le dijo muy contenta de la vida, mientras le entregaba el paquete.

Milo lo tomó tras sonreírle como niño pequeño. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para abrir su regalo, aumentando la ansiedad de su esposa, que lo miraba con ganas de saber qué pensaría de él. El santo de escorpión exclamó de gusto al encontrarse con un buen reloj, de esos que aguantan de todo y que tienen más de una función (Ya saben, cronómetro, brújula, fecha, hora, profundidad, altura, etc.)

"¡**QUÉ GENIAL**¿Cómo supiste que quería uno de estos? **JAJA**. No creí haberlo mencionado." Dijo a la carrera mientras se probaba el reloj.

"¡Claro que no lo mencionaste! Pero hace tres meses que no le preguntas la hora a nadie, ni siquiera a mi, te has detenido de sobra en las relojerías y luego que destrozaste tu despertador, has estado jugando con el reloj digital que Ismena trajo para el cuarto del bebé." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Era obvio que querías un reloj."

"**Me Encanta** ¡Gracias, Lis! Ya verás que lo voy a cuidar mucho."

"Lo sé."

Alisa besó a Milo en los labios y ambos se acurrucaron uno contra el otro. Conversaron un buen rato mientras disfrutaban de la presencia del otro. Aunque lo disimulaba bien, Milo no veía el momento para poder analizar más a fondo las funciones de su nuevo reloj, lo cuál había hecho muy feliz a Alisa. Al cabo de media hora, la chica quiso ponerse de pie… presto, Milo la ayudó.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Llevo esto a la cocina." Le dijo Alisa señalando la bandeja.

"¿Quieres que lo lleve yo? Te puede pasar algo…"

"¡No, estoy bien! No moriré por llevar una bandeja. :_sonríe_: Enseguida regreso."

Alisa agrupó las cosas en la bandeja con la ayuda de su marido, y luego se encaminó a la cocina. Milo la observó unos instantes hasta que desapareció tras la esquina, para volcar toda su atención en su reloj. ¡Estaba Encantado! Rara vez recibía regalos de este tipo por su cumpleaños: lo mejor de todo es que podría usarlo por encima de la armadura sin problemas y sin que le estorbase. Parecía un niño pequeño.

Algo se cayó en la cocina.

Milo levantó la cabeza. Aquél ruido no sonaba fuera de lo normal, o como algo roto. No le dio importancia. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en su reloj nuevo…

… Se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza como para oír mejor. No había mucho movimiento en la cocina. Eso le dio mala espina. Se levantó y con paso resuelto se encaminó a la cocina. Pero no había dado ni 6 pasos cuando vio aparecer a Alisa.

Ambos se detuvieron y se clavaron los ojos. Milo observó bien a su esposa, quien estaba apoyada contra la pared, mordiéndose casualmente el pulgar derecho mientras que con su brazo izquierdo se sujetaba la espalda.

"¡No me vas a creer esto, Milo!" Le dijo Alisa.

"¿Qué pasó, Se rompió algo?" Preguntó el santo de escorpión. La mirada que le dedicó su mujer le hizo captar que había roto algo. Era inevitable: el embarazo entorpecía los dedos y eso es un hecho comprobado. ":_se__ encoge de hombros_: Tranquila, no hay problema. Se puede reparar. Tú no recojas nada, lo haré yo… :_curioso_: Qué se rompió?"

Alisa se puso blanca, como si de pronto hubiera visto a un muerto, enarcó ambas cejas como dándole a entender QUÉ era lo que se había roto. Asintió con la cabeza primero levemente y después con energía. Entonces Milo procesó a lo que su esposa se refería y lo comprendió en seguida. Sintió un vacío tan tremendo en el estómago que tuvo que obligarse a respirar. Se pasó las nerviosas manos por el cabello y rostro.

"**¿Ahora YA?**"

"… Sí." Afirmó Alisa tras morderse los labios.

Milo dio dos pasos y la rodeó con los brazos. Los esposos se abrazaron nerviosos algunos segundos, luego de los cuales, se separaron, sólo para mirarse a la cara. Milo sacó su celular del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Alisa.

"Quédate tranquila, llama a Cristián y avísale. Yo preparo todo lo demás." Le dijo tras echar a correr hacia el cuarto del bebé (aunque por alguna razón se metió a un armario, del cual salió segundos después, no muy feliz.)

Alisa asintió en apariencia tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba aterrándose cada vez más: Al fin y al cabo que no usaría el vestido azul esa noche.

**Comedor de las Estancias Principales.**

_Día siguiente._

_8 de Noviembre, 10:45 am._

"Gracias Shion, por dejarme dormir hasta tarde." Le agradeció Saori mientras se ponía de pie, al mismo tiempo que Shion. Ambos acababan de terminar su desayuno. El Patriarca le sonrió.

"Se pueden hacer algunas excepciones de tanto en tanto. Además la fiesta de anoche ameritaba una doble celebración." Shion se encaminó hacia la salida del comedor con paso tranquilo. "El de hoy es un día tranquilo: Además seguro habrá otra mini celebración esta noche en las 12 casas."

"¿Lo dices por lo del cumpleaños de Milo? Es cierto. Espero que no le arrojen nada pestilente como el año pasado."

"Es tradición arrojar líquidos pestilentes a los santos dorados que están de cumpleaños." Rió Shion. "Deberían estar agradecidos: en mi época éramos más salvajes. Las únicas que se salvaban de aquél trato eran Idril de Cáncer y Parminder de Virgo, y eso porque nadie se atrevía a celebrarlas de ese modo. Las saludábamos con mucha cortesía. ¡Qué Carácter Tenían Esas Dos! Si no, pregúntele a Docko y su aventura en la playa de las amazonas."

"Siee… Docko me contó algunas historias al respecto no hace mucho."

"¡Docko no sabe contar historias!" Exclamó Shion, que ese día se sentía de un especial buen humor. "Ver�, una vez…"

Shion, mientras guiaba a la joven diosa por los pasillos hacia el estudio para iniciar las lecciones de aquél día, le contó algunas historias de cómo él y los santos dorados de su época habían celebrado sus olorosos cumpleaños, describiendo además los ingredientes que usaban en sus desagradables mezclas y varias de las razones del porqué no había que molestar a sus compañeras doradas. Athena reía de buena gana y hacia muecas al pensar en aquellos viscosos líquidos chorreando por los cabellos.

Estaban a un pasillo de distancia del estudio, cuando vieron doblar por la esquina una figura totalmente envuelta en una amplia capa blanca, que al parecer tenía los brazos cruzados bajo esta, y la vista fija en el suelo. No tardaron en reconocer a Milo, quien era obvio no se había percatado de la presencia de ambos.

"¿Milo?" Le llamó Saori casualmente. Sorprendido, el santo dorado alzó la cabeza e hizo una pequeña y descuidada reverencia. "¡Vaya! Desde ayer que no te veía. Casi te doy por muerto." Rió la diosa. Shion le hizo una venia con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no fuiste anoche a la fiesta? Te perdiste un gran anuncio."

Aunque Shion era de los que se apegaban estrictamente al protocolo, ese día, producto de la noticia que había recibido el día anterior, estaba más relajado y dispuesto a poner las normas de lado. Además era evidente que el caballero que tenía ante sí estaba bastante… distraído. Milo les miró tranquilo: se veía agotado, como si no hubiera dormido la noche anterior, pero estaba alegre.

"¿Ya supiste lo de Camus que estás tan contento?" Le preguntó Saori poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza. Milo negó con la cabeza en una juguetona actitud. Estaba muy callado. Athena reparó entonces en que su santo aún tenía los brazos cruzados y seguía envuelto en la capa por completo, como ocultando algo. "¿Qué traes, Pasó algo?"

"Sí, pasó algo por lo que no pudimos asistir anoche a la fiesta." Dijo en susurros, pero con la alegría más enorme de todas, para luego volver a fijar su mirada en lo que llevaba en sus brazos. Inconscientemente, Athena y Shion estiraron el cuello para ver mejor, aunque no pudieron ver nada: Milo estaba bastante celoso de lo que llevaba con él. "Ocurre que anoche…"

"Hic… :_sneeze_: Hmpf…"

Este singular sonido que venía de debajo de la capa de Milo, y que fue seguido por un pequeño gemido, pareció ser la mejor explicación que pudieron obtener. Después de todo, lo evidente no necesita ser explicado. Shion abrió los ojos como platos y Saori se cubrió la boca con las manos sin poder creer lo que escuchaban. Milo regresó su atención a lo que llevaba entre sus brazos, lo meció un poco y sonrió.

"… Se despertó…"

":**OO**: Milo ¿Eso es…?" Preguntó Shion muy ansioso. Saori no pudo aguantar más y se acercó persistentemente al santo, quien volvió a sonreírle.

"… Anoche no pudimos venir porque a este niño se le ocurrió nacer." Dijo Milo por fin, con el pecho inflado de orgullo, revelando sólo un poco su precioso paquete, lo suficiente como para que pudieran verle la cara. En sus brazos llevaba un bebé recién nacido, muy acurrucado en los brazos de su pap�, que movía sus manitos al azar y dado que ahora estaba más expuesto a la luz, miraba con ojos grandes a su alrededor, aunque no viera más que manchones negros y blancos. "Como es costumbre… se lo vine a presentar a la diosa."

Aguantando un gritito de contento, Saori, con los ojos llenos de estrellas, dio un par de saltitos y con extremo cuidado acarició la cabecita del niño, quien había bostezado y vuelto a dormirse, sin importarle que fuera el centro de atracción. Shion suspiró profundo, y sonrió de oreja a oreja. La última vez que un santo dorado había presentado a su hijo recién nacido había sido ya hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Antoine de Acuario había entrado con Camus recién nacido en sus brazos a esa misma Estancia.

"¡Qué Sorpresa! **MILO**! Cuándo Nació? Por qué no nos avisaste? **Y ALISA**? Dónde est�?" Quiso saber Saori, por completo enternecida, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al bebé.

"¡Qué pequeñito!" Exclamó Shion en apenas un susurro. "Un momento… ¿No faltaban 3 semanas?"

":_sonríe_: Sí, faltaban 3 semanas, pero eso no pareció importarle al niño." Dijo con orgullo. Milo acomodó los brazos. "Alisa duerme, pero sabe que lo traje. Está en el hospital: tuvo una noche muy, muy dura. Este inconsciente se tardó como 13 horas en nacer y su mamá no quiso la Epidural. Tuve que pelear con las enfermeras para poder sacarlo del hospital y traerlo." El santo de escorpión sonrió travieso. "Como no me dejaron, lo saqué a escondidas."

":_sneeze_: Hmmm…"

":_ojos__ brillantes_: **QUE COSA MÁS LINDA.** ¿Cuánto pesó, Seguro que no hay problemas en que lo hayas traído, Por qué se adelantó, Todo salió bien, Y Por **QUÉ** no nos avisaste?" Insistió Athena.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Le preguntó Shion mientras le tomaba la manito al bebé.

El bebé abrió los ojitos para cerrarlos tras un bostezo: como todo recién nacido, tenía los ojos grises, aunque Shion supo de inmediato que sus ojos serían muy azules. Tendría cabello castaño, como su mamá. El bebé le sujetó un dedo a Shion, sacándole una sonrisa y un bonito latido de corazón al Patriarca. Milo tomó aire.

"Este enano pesó justo 3.50 kilos. Está sano y no tiene problemas, aunque querían meterlo en la incubadora. Cristián no sabe porqué se adelantó… ¡Quizás para darme un feliz cumpleaños!" Bromeó Milo sin quitare los ojos de encima a su hijito. "Disculpen que no hayamos avisado, pero lo olvidé con el estrés¡Un Parto le Destroza los Nervios al Más Templado! Respecto de su nombre…" Milo miró a Athena. "Esperábamos que usted le diera el nombre y que lo aceptara como futuro aprendiz: espero que no sea un atrevimiento."

"¡Para Nada!" Exclamó Saori. "¿Me dejas sostenerlo?"

Milo le entregó al bebé a Athena con mucho cuidado, aunque con recelo. El niño abrió los ojos, molesto, pero no lloró. Con los ojos grandes, aunque sin poder enfocar nada más que gruesos manchones, miró hacia Saori para bostezar al segundo siguiente. La joven diosa, que por fortuna le había preguntado hacía unos días a Alisa cuáles eran sus nombres favoritos para niño o niña, tomó aire tras tomar la única alternativa que tenía como decisión.

"Eres un buen niño: te llamarás Kyrus, que significa Líder, y cuentas con mi bendición." Dijo tras meditarlo un poco. El bebé bostezó. Saori lo meció con ternura y se lo devolvió a su sonriente papá.

Orgulloso como nunca se había sentido antes, Milo acunó a su hijo en sus brazos y lo miró con una adoración absoluta. Kyrus se durmió en cuanto se acomodó en su regazo, tras resoplar un par de veces. Shion palmeó la espalda del Santo de Escorpión: él también se sentía en extremo orgulloso.

"¡Vamos Muchacho!" Exclamó Shion aguantándose las emocionadas lágrimas. "Lleva a este niño de regreso al hospital con su madre, antes que las enfermeras se enfurezcan y decidan lincharte."

"Con el permiso de ustedes, me…"

Shion le palmeó la espalda de nuevo y le sujetó el brazo afectuosamente. Saori aplaudió de contento: no podía esperar ver la reacción de los demás santos cuando se enteraran de la noticia. Se mordió los labios y miró al cielo muy contenta. ¡**YA NO PODÍA** Esperar a Contarles Las Buenas Nuevas!

"Te abrazaría, muchacho, si no tuvieras al pequeño Kyrus en tus brazos." Le dijo Shion con alegría. "**NO** seas tan formal, que por hoy te lo perdono: le diré a los demás que no sean muy duros contigo cuando te vean. ¡Vete ya con tu mujer! Que tengas un muy **feliz cumpleaños**."

"¡**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**, MILO! Te felicito de corazón por tu pequeño Kyrus." Agregó Saori muy contenta.

Milo les sonrió, hizo un ademán con la cabeza, y, envolviéndose con la capa, cubriendo de este modo al bebé, para que nadie más lo viera y tras revisar que estuviera cómodo, se alejó de regreso al hospital, tan tranquilo como llegó. Saori, cuando lo vio salir, se enjugó una lágrima.

"**¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER MEJOR!** Los demás ni nos lo van a creer. **SHION ¿VISTE LO QUE PASÓ? AAAAAAAAAW** ¡Dos** EXCELENTES **noticias en menos de 24 horas: hace que todo valga la pena."

Shion suspiró profundo e infló el pecho, empuñó una mano y miró al cielo lleno de felicidad y estrellas en los ojos.

"¡Soy Abuelo De Nuevo!"

**Fin Omake.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**PS:** Les agradezco las reviews que me dejaron en el epílogo de 'Imago Mundi'. Las respuestas a las mismas también las encontrarán en mi Profile hasta que comience a publicar las demás. No sé si escribiré más Omakes, eso depende de mi Musa, la cuál está pendiente de otro Fic… que publicaré lo antes posible, pues me muero de ganas de hacerlo. **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
